The Sweetest Girls
by Beautifuly Intelligent Love
Summary: Kagome Sango and Rin are beautiful and successful young ladies,but they have some LIFE THREATING secrets. They move to Miami to escape and it's there that they meet true friends and the loves of their life. But there's always drama in that.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! Im not done with Sing It Out or it's sequal but, Im giving yall the 1st chapter of my new story The Sweetest Girls._**

* * *

**June 8, 1993- Saint Phillip, Barbados**

In an abandoned store lies 3 beautiful women.

One named Araih, the other Mystic and the last and youngest, Miranda.

They were just plain ole simple residents of Barbados, then, disaster struck.

The leader of the Barbadian nation was murdered by his very own flesh and blood, his brother.

That was 2 weeks ago, now, the expecting mothers were trying to find a way out the north and into the south of Barbados were it was safe... For now.

Araih Mystic and Miranda were best friends might as well call them sisters, they looked like it.

Araih had beautiful brown eyes and long straight brown hair.

Mystic had deep ocean blue eyes and wavy black hair.

Miranda had light blue eyes that struck out under the dark of the night and a mixture of brown and black hair.

Miranda had a sister, Dana who had already had her daughter, Kikyo, a year ago.

Kikyo was alseep in her mothers arms.

The 4 woman were waiting until night to make another move to the south.

"I dont know how much I can take." Araih said, she was due any minute now and the pain was killing her.

"Just hold on, okay! We're gonna make it to the hospital in Saint Lucy, okay? Just PLEASE! Hold on Araih!" Miranda said.

Araih smiled weakly.

"Ah. My young Randa. I love you guys so much and I want you to keep my daughter for me when I die tonight." She said.

Mystic sobbed. "You are NOT dying here tonight! We are going to do everything possible to get you OUT of here tonight! We are fighters! We will make it!" She chanted.

Araih smiled.

"Okay. We will. I just-" she stopped.

The girls paled.

"Araih?" Dana asked.

"My water just broke!!" She paniked.

They gasped. "Okay, Raih. Just stay calm okay! Im gonna have to get your baby out okay? Just breathe sweetie!'' Dana said giving Kikyo to Miranda.

"Okay.. Ahhhh!! It hurts!" She yelled.

"Araih I know it hurts but hunny you have to stay quiet okay? So they wont hear us." Dana said.

Araih nodded slightly.

Mystic put Ariahs head on her lap.

She patted her head and wiped some of the sweat off.

"I'm gonna go get some milk and towels." Miranda said putting Kikyo near her mother.

"Okay. Be careful baby sister." Dana said.

"I will be." Then she went to the baby section and got clothes, food, water and all the other stuff needed for babies and theirself that they could carry easily.

When she was picking up the food for them she heard a loud scream.

As fast as a pregnat lady could, she ran back to the back of the store to see Araih pushing out a baby.

"One more push Araih!! Come on you got it!" Dana cheered.

A few seconds later a little wail was heard.

Miranda had tears in her eyes.

"You did it raih! You did it!"

Using some they cleaned the baby with the water and towels Miranda picked up.

Mystic cleaned up Ariah and handed her the baby.

"She's so beautiful!" Araih cooed her baby.

"She is! Just like her mother!" Miranda said.

"I know I going to make it! I have to! For my nieces and my daughter!" Araih said.

"What's her name?" Mystic asked.

Araih thought hard.

"Sango Miranda Farnum" she said smiling at her baby.

"Aww thats beautiful... Wait! Miranda?? Thats me!!" Miranda said excitingly.

"I know! And your baby will have me and Mystics name as the middle name and Mystics baby will have my name for the middle name."

Miranda thought, "Kagome Mystic Araih Higurashi"

"Rin Araih Tahain" laughed Mystic.

Dana smiled, "Beautiful names for beautiful girls."

* * *

The next day, Mystic had her child at a abandoned gas station and the day after that Miranda had hers at the animal shelter.

* * *

Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Kikyo were in their mothers arms.

The hospital was just a couple of blocks down and it was almost night time, when all the soliders take a break.

The kids were sleep when...

"BOOM! We got some! We got some!" it was a bomb.

They got up and made sure their children were safe.

"Mommy!" Kikyo cried.

"Shh! Its okay mommies got you sweetie! UGH!" Dana tripped...

Over a bomb.

"Miranda!" She yelled.

Miranda turned around to see her oldest sister and her niece on the ground with soliders coming.

"I love you!" and she threw kikyo to her.

Just as she caught her niece, the bomb dana tripped on went off....

Miranda got into a ball and covered her daughter and Kikyo.

When the dust cleared, Miranda could find nothing of her sisters remains.

"Where's my mommy?!?! Auntee Randa where's my mommy!! Mommy!" Kikyo cried.

"Hush Kikyo! We need to go find auntee Mystic and Auntee Riah..okay?" Miranda said crying.

The soliders were coming.

Kagome started crying, feeling her mothers distress.

Miranda ran to a car lot and got in one of the cars and hid until the soliders past.

By this time it was dark.

Miranda cried and cried until...

She looked at kikyo who was sleep and then to her daughter.

"I have to keep going. For them. For Sango, and Rin. And Mystic and Araih... For me." she said and then she looked to make sure no one was there and then she got out the car and began to run to the hospital was.

When she got there she read the sign that said when the boat for the south was leaving...

It was.... NOW!

She ran to the docks outside to see the boats already taking off.

"ARAIH!! MYSTIC!! WAITTT!!!" she yelled.

Mystic and Araih turned around.

"Miranda!! Somebody please hand me a rope or something!!" Mystic yelled.

Everyone searched but could not find one.

"Please turn around! She has infants!" Araih told the man who was rowing the boat.

"Ma'am we cant stop." He said.

"Miranda!! Jump!!" Mystic yelled.

"I cant!! I have Kikyo and Kagome!" she yelled back.

"Miranda! Jump!!!" They yelled.

Miranda looked into the deep water.

She put Kikyo and Kagome under her blanket she had on her and she jumped in.

She swam to the boat and handed them Kagome, then Kikyo.

"Come on Miranda! We have room!" A passanger said.

Miranda nodded but stayed in the water.

"Im fine here for now just watch over my baby. And my niece." she said holding on to the edge of the boat.

"Miranda come on." Another passanger said lifting her on the boat.

"Thank you so much.." She said laying on Araihs lap.

"Randa? Were's Dana?" She said.

Miranda sobbed.

"She's better now." she sobbed.

Mystic and Araih got the messgae and stayed queit the whole trip.

They got to southern Barbados and they lived there for 5 years until the war came over there...

They got passports by miracles and they then moved to miami. Escaping the war.

10 years have passed and the girls have been home schooled and living together since they were born.

Kagome Sango and Rin turned out good.

Kikyo however is currently what you could call a whore.

They are all beautiful.

Kagome and Rin could be mistaken for twins.

Same height- 5'0 Same weight- 115 ilbs. Eye color- Sky blue Hair color is a bit different.

Kagome's is brown and black like her mothers.

Rin's is all black.

Sango is 5'8 with black hair that has blone streaks in it.

She is 136 ilbs but not chunky.

Its just because she's so tall that she is so skinny.

Kikyo is a tower and she has a noticable pudge do to how many times she has been pregnat and had a abortion.

They have been taught their whole life to love each other and help each other out.

And thats excatly what they do.

And they're gonna need it too because on Monday, they're starting their 1st day at a real school.

But not just any school...

High School.

Shikon High to be exact

* * *

**_Okay Okay! So I know there is no, "Shikon High" but its MY story so I make up what ever I want! Okayyyy..._**

**_Anyways!! Love you guys!! Review if you want me to continue!!! _**


	2. Goth's, Geeks, and OH MY GOD!

**Hellloo!! LOL. Hey everyone! I missed youu!! lol. I hope you all like this story! Its NOT going to be boring AT ALL! I have ALOT planned for it!! Its going to keep you awake and laughing, and a little bit of crying. So get ready!!! Here we go! At about chapter 15 or 16, Im going to start the sequal to sing it out!!! So here we go! Review!**

**

* * *

**

A girl about 16 years old woke up and streched.

She waited about 10 seconds until she actually sat up in bed and looked at her dresser.

She looked at all the pictures and her laptop and her perfume and jewlery sitting on the dresser.

She popped her legs and arms as a daily routine and she walked over to the dresser.

_"My beautiful country."_ The girl said looking at the picture of a beach and some palm trees on a sunny day.

She looked at her clock and counted in her mind how much time she had until she had to walk out the door.

She had a whole hour. Since it was just 6am.

She thought about going back to bed, but then she realized that then she would be late.

So she when to her walk in closet in her room and picked out a outfit to wear for her 1st day of High School!

She picked out a pair of jean skinny legs and a navy blue hollister top.

She had her chucks for shoes and she sat them on her bed.

She smiled at the outfit and then walked to her bathroom that was also in her room.

She started her water and pulled out her shampoo.

She stepped in the shower and began to wash her curvy light honey colored body.

She then moved her fingers from her body to her hair.

She got her hair wet and then picked up the shampoo, she ran her fingers threw her silky jet black hair.

She washed out the shampoo and turned off the water.

She looked at the steam in the room and then got a flash back.

_Smoke covered the room and cries where heard._

_The war had made it over to the south side of Barbados._

She opened her skyblue eyes and then stepped out the shower.

She brushed her teeth wrapped a towel around her.

Then, a hard knocking on her bathroom door came.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! Come on! We're going to be late for the 1st day of school!" she heard her best friend, no, her sister Sango yell.

She rolled her eyes.

"Sango what clock are you looking at?? Its only 6:15!" she yelled back.

Sango sighed, "No sweetheart, it's 6:50!" she said calmly.

Kagome gasped and ran out the bathroom right into sango who was laughing.

"What's so funny?! Come on Sango! Why are you still in your pajamas??" she asked rushing to her blow dryer.

Sango tryed to stop laughing but failed.

"Look at your clock dummie."she laughed.

Kagome looked at her clocked and smiled.

"It's 6:15." she smiled.

Sango laughed and nodded.

"Yep! That is payback for sunday!" she said hugging kagomes shoulders.

"I hate you." Kagome laughed.

"I know!" Sango laughed and then went to the door.

"Im finna go get dressed, love ya kagz." she said walking out the door and closing it behind her.

By the looks of it, it looked like Sango was about to go do the same thing to Rin, their other "sister".

About 20 seconds later a loud, "OH MY GOD!" was heard coming from rin's room.

Kagome shook her head.

"I love san." she said blow drying her silky black hair.

30 minutes later everybody was downstairs eating breakfast.

"You guys dont even worry about your 1st day of school, okay? Just be yourselfs and smile!" one of their mommy's said.

It was really Rin's mommy speaking, but they call her mommy. They call Kagome's mom, Mama. And they call Sango's mom, mom.

"Okay mommy, we got it. You've been telling us the same thing for 2 weeks!" Rin said putting her slice of orange in her mouth.

Mommy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know. I just dont want any of you to get hurt. Yall are my babies!" she said.

"I dont know about babies" Araih, aka, mom said, "Their all grown up now. You've all changed so much than from a couple of years ago." she said.

Kagome and Rin smiled to each other.

Sango put her plate in the sink and smiled to Kagome and Rin.

"You guys remeber, your names are Kagome Sango and Rin! Not you real names, Amairhia, Sinclair and Justice." Miranda aka Mama said.

The girls nodded.

Kagome looked at her sisters outifts and smiled.

They all looked like twins.

Rin had on grey skinny legs and a Pink Hollister top.

Sango had dark skinny legs like her and a green hollister top on.

Kagome laughed and looked at her cell phone for the time.

She paled.

"Where's Kik?" she asked.

Everyone got silent.

They looked around and didnt see Kikyo in the room anywhere.

Then Rin remembered.

"Oh yeah! She told me yesterday night to tell you all not to wait up for her." she said getting lower with each word.

Mama put down the plate she was washing.

"I swear that girl is going to get caught one day!" she said.

Then Kagome stood, "Come on yall, lets go. Dont wannt be late on the 1st day." she said getting her stuff.

Sango and Rin nodded and then they got their things together.

They kissed all their mothers goodbye and walked out the door.

On the way to the school the girls stomachs where doing flips and rolls.

Kagome sighed and then smiled as she saw the school coming into view.

"This is it! Our 1st day of high school! Well, a REAL school!" Rin squealed.

Kagome laughed, "I know! Now remeber! We go by our middle names and we are from puerto rico! Not Barbados! And saying we're from puerto rico is not lieing because we have lived there for a few months!" kagome said rembering the time she had in Puerto Rico.

They saw students walking in the building and talking, they saw some students in groups.

Like one had a bunch of boys that had on all black and had piercings and spikey hair.

They were looking at Kagome Sango and Rin strangly and the girls looked at each other and said, "Goths."

In another group it had a bunch of skinny tall people, like skinner than sango and taller! They had on big glasses and weird looking braces.

One of the boys that had his pants to his chest looked at Kagome and pointed, "Pretty Girls!"

Kagome almost threw up in her mouth when his retainer popped out his mouth.

"Geeks!" the girls said together.

Then it was a bunch of boys that had their pants hanging and had bandannas and stuff all over their faces.

"Gang members." they said.

Then it was a group of boys that looked like the gang members but not as deadly.

They had their pants hanging a little, so it still looked good.

Then they were very, very sexy!

Sango had her eye on the one with the blueish purpleish eyes and the charming smile.

He had his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

His hair was black and it looked like if you took it out his hair would look sooo very sexy!

Rin had her eye on the tallest one with golden eyes.

He had long silverish whitish hair down his back and when he smiled Rin's heart melted into goo.

Kagome was looking... at the girls like they were stupid.

"Girls! What the hell are yall staring at?"

"Football players." Sango and Rin said together.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, "You do that, Imma go find my cousin." she said walking off.

Sango waved her hand, "Uhhuh you do that." then she snapped out of her trance when Rin walked away.

Sango rushed to rin and asked, "What's wrong? One minute you were drooling at football players the next your walking away!"

Rin sighed, "My guy has a girlfriend."

Sango looked back over by the guys and frowned.

The guy Rin was staring at had some hoochie on all him.

"Come on, we have NO time for them. Lets go find Kagz." Sango said going into the building.

(Back with the guys.)

"Noelle get of of me! You know I dont like this!" The guy rin was looking at said.

Noelle sighed, "Whatever Shesshomaru! You can say that as much as you like, that's not what you were saying when you were in my bed." she said winking at him.

Shesshomaru inwardly threw up.

"Um, ew. One, it was my bed. Two, I didnt say anything, I was silent the whole time." he said looking the other way, he say two girls that he didnt reconize from last year.

_"Who are those girls? They've never been here before. The tall one is cute but the short one is damn! So innocent and beautiful. I have to meet her." _he thought,ignoring the threats shooting from Noelle's mouth.

"And dont forget about the text messages you sent me! The whole world will know that great Shesshomaru likes pink panties!" she whispered deadly.

Shesshomaru looked to her and smiled, "And how is that going to hurt me? huh? Me, THE Great Shehhomaru likes pink panties _on girls_." he said smirking.

Noelle looked at him and tried to think of something else but when nothing came to mind she yelled and stomped away.

Shesshomaru smiled and shook his head and when he looked back to the spot the girls where in, he could not find them.

He sighed and looked back to his friends to see them looking at him like he had grown two heads.

"What?" he said backing away from them.

His brother, Inuyasha, said, "Dude! You just was staring off into space for about... 5 minutes! Are you that hurt by Noelle?" he asked smiling.

Shesshomaru looked at him for about 2 minutes and then took his right hand and slapped it across Inuyasha's thick skull.

"1st off little brother, I wasnt even paying attention to that girl, she was just a quick fuck. And two...." the bell rung, "You're late for class."

Then he walked away leaving a confused Inuyasha.

Then his best friend who sango was looking at, Miroku came up and they both said at the same time, "How does he do that." then they looked at each other and shrugged, "I dont know."

Then they walked to class.

* * *

**_Working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW! You'll get it today!_**


	3. 1st Day

**_See told ya! lol. Okay, on to the next chapter!_**

* * *

Kagome walked into the office and gave the lady at the desk a smile.

"Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Um, I was wondering if I could get me and my sisters sche-" she was cut off by the lady handing her 3 papers.

Kagome's smile turned into confusion as she took the papers and looked over them.

She then smiled again and said, "Im sorry but Kikyo Higurashi's sche-" she was cut off again by the lady who never took her eyes off the computer screen saying.

"She already came and got hers." she said in a bored voice.

"Really? I thought she hadnt made it yet-" she was cut off.. again.

"I really dont care!" the lady said clicking on something on the computer.

Kagome's smile dropped completly as she muttered a small, "Thank you." and left the room.

The lady at the desk eyes left the computer as she saw kagome walking out the office.

When Kagome had completly left the room the lady smiled, "Your going to be something else Ms. Higurashi. Oh yes you are." Then she looked back at her computer and snapped her fingers.

"Dammit lost again!" as she clicked on try again.

* * *

Kagome walked around the big school in search of her "sisters".

She wasnt looking where she was going and bumped into a hard chest and lost her balance.

She closed her eyes and waited for the ground to meet her ass.

She didnt feel anything so she opened one of her shut eyes and one sky blue meet two amber eyes staring at her in confusion.

"Do you have a eye problem?" the boy asked as he looked at her one shut eye.

Kagome gasped and opened her other eye.

"Sorry! I didnt mean to bump into you and the eye thing. And no I dont have an eye problem, I was just looking for my sisters and then I bumped into you and I thought I was finna fall but you caught me and so then-" Kagome was cut off YET AGAIN might I add, by the guy saying...

"Im Inuyasha... And you are?" he asked smoothly.

Kagome would have answered but her eyes shot up to see Inuyasha's doggy ears twitch.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled.

Inuyasha's ears went down.

_"She's proably scared."_ then she stood on her tip toes and touched them.

"I love these ears!" she said trying to get a better feel (no pun).

Seeing the short girl couldnt fully reach his ears, Inuyasha bent down a little so she could.

"Thanks!"Kagome said rubbing his furry ears.

"They are so soft." Kagome said, but Inuyasha didnt hear because he was too instrested in her chest.

_"D? na too big. Definatly C. Maybe a 36? hmm... idk. They look sooo squeezable. Damn, I got a woody." _he said looking down at big yasha.

"Calm yo azz down." he muttered.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she stopped rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha blushed. "I said uhh... You heard about Chris Brown?" he said thinking quickly, then mentally hitting himself in the gut.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Uh. No? I thought his carrer was over?" she said smiling.

Inuyasha laughed, "I know right!" he said as he picked up her things.

"Here ya go." he said handing them to her.

"Thanks." she said, she was awfully close to him, when.

"Kagome! There you are! Come on we need to get to class!" A voice that sounded alot like Rin's said.

Kagome turned around to see Rin and Sango staring at her and Inuyasha.

"Um hey? Now here we have all ecedemic (sp?) classes together except for Language Arts." she said handing them their schedule.

"Have you girls tryed out for anything?" inuyasha said escorting them to first period, Geography.

Rin shook her head. "No. We are going to do that today." she said as she looked over her schedule somemore.

"I wanna be in dance girl with kagz!" Sango sat putting an arm around her.

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow. "So thats your name? Kagz?" he said looking at Kagome.

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "That's my nickname. My real name is Kagome. But nobody calls me that. They call me kagz." she said as they got to the room.

"Really? So you wanna tryout for dancegirl? And what else?" he said.

"Cheerleading. And Dance Team." she said grabbing a better hold on her books.

_"she's so pretty. And innocent. She's the perfect one for me."_ Inuyasha said, then he mentally shook his head, _"No. What am I talking about? I am THE INUYASHA TAKAHASI! A playboy! And plus... She wouldnt want a half bread like me anyways."_

Inuyasha smiled. "So you wanna be a dancer?" he said looking over her body. She had the body of a dancer. Just a little short. But thats fine.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yeah I do! Dancing is my life. That and music." she said walking in the class and taking her seat.

Inuyasha smirked, "You play something?"

Kagome shook her head, "I like to sing. Sometimes. Its kinda a therapy thing I do." she laughed then mentally slapped herself in the face, _"Therapy!? I great now he's gonna think Im crazy!"_

Inuyasha smiled at her, "I'd like to her you sing one day. You know? Beautiful girl. Beautiful voice." he said winking at her.

Kagome's smile turned into a frown.

"Excuse me? I mean thank you for the 'compliment' but, Are you a player?" she asked suddenly.

Inuyasha frowned, "What? haha. uh no." he said turning his eyes from hers.

Kagome frowned.

"You are arent you?" then she got up and walked to another sit far away from inuyasha.

Inuyasha followed her like a love sick puppy and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome didnt look at him as she got settled.

"If your a playboy, please get away from me at this time because I dont have time to be somebodies quick fuck." she said looking at the board with her chin in her hands elegantly.

Inuyasha backed away.

"I didnt want you to be a quick fuck. I actually thought you were something more my dear. But nevermind now." he said as he got his bag.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the guilt set in.

Right when Inuyasha turned his back Kagome said, "Wait!"

Inuyasha smirked evily and turned around with a straight face.

"Yes?" he asked

Kagome looked him over, no signs of lying was shown.

"Would you like to show me to my classes today? Ive never been here before so I dont wanna get lost and look stupid." she smiled shyly.

Inuyasha inwardly smirked, then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, let me see your schedule." Kagome handed him her schedule and hoped they were similar.

She bit her lip in a cute yet sexy way as Inuyasha looked at her in the corner of his eye.

_"So innocent."_ he thought as he handed her back his schedule.

"You're in luck! We almost have the same schedule except for this period." he said smiling.

Kagome smiled then looked confused.

"Wait.. So you dont take this class with me?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nope. I take Language arts this period."

Then realization dawned on him.

"Oh shit Im late!" he said running out the class room.

Kagome laughed and turned around when...

Inuyasha popped back in the door.

"Um.. Just meet me at your locker so I can walk you to your classes." he said then ran back out the room.

Kagome nodded to herself and turned back when...

Inuyasha popped back in the door, again.

"Where is your locker?" he asked innocently.

Kagome smiled, "504. Right there." she said pointing to her locker that was behind him.

Inuyasha looked and smiled, "Okay... Um.. Bye." then he took off running again.

Kagome found herself waiting for him to pop back thru the door, and when he didnt she turned back around in her seat.

The teacher walked in and smiled.

"Hello students. Welcome to Geograpy1 for this semester. I am your teacher, Mrs. DuBois and now that you know my name, let's start by knowing yours. Okay, starting from you in the front right here. Then we are going to take it around the room. I want you to stand tall and say your name age old school and if you went here last year then just say I went here last year. Then tell us a little bit about yourself and then if any students have any questions, you may answer them." she said smiling.

They started with a guy named, "Kevin Brown. Im 15 finna turn 16 in a week. I went here last year." then he sat down.

"Ashlynn McKaw. Im 16 i went here last year and over the summer I went to Hawaii."

"Jamie Branum. Im 16 went here last year and I did nothing over the summer."

"Ashton McKaw. Im 16. Went her last year. And as most of you know, Im Ashlynn's twin brother. Oldest by 2 minutes." he laughed.

Kagome saw that Ashlynn and Ashton were twins and smiled, _"I wanna be there friend."_ then she smiled at her thoughts

Then came sango, "My name is Sango NcCrain im 16 years old and i used to be home schooled. And... umm.. My sisters are Rin and Kagome." then she sat down.

Kagome could tell by the looks on people's faces that the 3 of them were going to be well known in the school.

Then rin, "Hi. My name is Rin Fently. I am 16 years old. Im the middle oldest of my sisters Kagome and Sango. And I was home schooled." then she sat down.

Kagome was next and she stood up and said, "Hey. My name is Kagome Higurashi I am 16 years old, Im the youngest of all my sisters and my cousins. And I was home schooled."

Before Kagome could sit back down, a student raised his hand.

Kagome looked at the boy and smiled, "Yes?"

He asked, "Where are yall from?" he said noticing the accent and the tanner skin.

"We are from Puerto Rico." she said making sure she rolled her "R"s.

Everybody in the room looked excited.

"Wow." "Really?" "Tell me something in spanish." was heard all thru out the class.

Kagome smiled and said, "Estoy contento encontrar a todos ustedes por primera vez, espero que nosotros podamos ser amigos y tener un gran año sophmore en la Escuela Secundaria Shikon." (AN! I know puerto rican. Well I am puerto rican so I better know it! lol.)

Everybody in the room clapped and cheered Kagome bowed and laughed and sat back down.

The same guy raised his hand again, "One more question..."

Kagome stood again.

The guy walked over to her and got on one knee and took her hand, "Will you bare my child? A son to be excat. I would love for my 1st child, to be a boy, and be part Puerto Rican like yourse-" he was cut off by a fist connecting to his head.

"How dare you ask her that you PERVERT! Kagome may be to dumb and sweet to do anything," sango told Miroku (duh.) ignoring the "hey!" that came from Kagome, "But I! Will do something far more worst than a slap if you EVER touch her again! Do you understand me?!" she yelled.

Miroku was to dizzy to say anything, so Sango walked back to her seat.

The teacher smiled, "Wow. Um . Have you ever thought about joining the school's kick boxing team?"

Sango smiled, "Im trying out after school for that and dance."

Everybody in the room was either getting to know the forgien girls better or just in their own world.

Miroku was one of those people getting to know them better.

By the time 1st period ended, Kagome and Miroku had became best friends, and kagome talked to Ashlynn and Ashton.

Rin had one the heart of everyone in the class room becaue of her bright attitude.

Sango, well sango earned respect and friendship from alot of people in the class.

1st period was great!

Now on to 2nd period...

* * *

**_There ya go! Im wokring on the next chapter in a few minutes! I really like writing this! I hope you all like to read it!_**

**_Plz. Read and Review!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Shanice._**


	4. First Kiss

**This is the summary to a story I wanna make after I finish The Sweetest Girls and Sing it Out2: KAGZ, so I hope you like the basic summary and everything.**

**OH! AND... GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN "SALON BEATING" and its like the 4th video and click on that and then go to the link on the summary of the video...This is sad. **

**WARNING! If you dont like cursing and voilence, then PLEASE DO NOT watch this video!  
****So dont say that you didnt feel comfortable watching the video or something like that because 1. You have the option to exit out of the website 2. I warned you!**

**Okay,but this is the summary...**

**Summary: Kagome is a 17 year old that is trying to make it to fame... By modeling. She meets this Model Agent or whatever and soon enough she is the world's most known and loved supermodel since Gia! Kagome meets new people and falls in love with a playboy, also an actor, Inuyasha. She has a sister, Sango, who is also a model, with her by her side and a Best friend, Rin, who she has known since they were in diapers. But then, as they say, "Money cant buy happiness" and she soon finds out that all her fans who swear they love her, know nothing about her. All they know is she is the world's admiration and more beautiful than Gia herself. Kagome, finds an "answer" to her problems, and is thrown in a world of cauos and trouble and most of all.... Drugs.**

**Okay! So I hope you like it... If not tell me and Ill drop the idea. But only if I get enough that dont like the idea. **

**So here ya go...**

**Chapter 4 of The Sweetest Girls.**

* * *

Kagome walked to her locker and put the combinaton in.

She got out her Ipod and put it in her purse.

Her next class was Math, and she wasnt too excited about that.

Kagome hated math!

Her mother had the hardest time teaching it to her!

So now she had to go to a lady who she didnt know and it wast her mother or one of her other mothers!

She looked over her shoulder to see Sango talking to Miroku and smiled.

Feeling somebody looking at him, Miroku turned and smiled at his NEW GIRL BESTFRIEND and waved like an idioit.

Kagome giggled and waved back.

Then Miroku came over there.

"Hey Ms. Sexy thang! Whatcha doin over here by your self?" he asked while putting an arm around his bestie.

Kagome put a arm around his back and smiled,"Im waiting on a guy."

Miroku then snatched the arm from around her and looked in her eyes, Sango and Rin were beside him looking the same.

"AND JUST WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" They all yelled at the same time.

_"So over protective."_ Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes.

"His name is Inuyasha." she tried not to smile at his name.... It was just something about him.

Miroku frowned.

"Kagz, you see, Inuyasha isnt the best type to-" he was cut off by a voice.

"To what?" Kagome turned around and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hey. So you ready?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, lets go babe." Inuyasha said looking Miroku dead in the eye with a _'dont ruin it or you die' _look.

While miroku looked at him with a _'hurt her and you die'_ look.

"Babe? Inuyasha, we dont go together or nothin like that, and Im not to fond of the pet names." kagome said and pulled her arm from his.

Sango and Rin burst out laughing.

"Yeah! I know why! It's because of this guy, he perferred to be called 'que' or whatever, haha, and so he always called kagome baby and so turns out, he acutally thought her name was Ashley! HAHA! Get it! He-haha- was always...calling...her baby...because he couldnt...remember her..name." Rin said laughing but then she stoped and started going lower with each word because, well nobody was laughing with her.

Rin cleared her throat, embarresed and then smiled, "Well I thought it was _very _funny.Im going to class..humph" And she walked away to her next class which was math.

Everybody just looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Come on guys lets go." kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's arm.

Then that second she did, Miroku and Sango came and squeezed in between them and locked all their amrs together.

"Lets go guys!" Sango said happily as if nothing happened.

As did Miroku, "Okay, lets go!" then he started humming the wizard of oz theme song.

Somewhere in the middle of the song, Rin popped up and locked arms with Kagome and started to hum also.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and shook their heads _,"friends." _they thought together.

* * *

In math everybody sat down next to each other.

Kagome looked around the room and frowned, she didnt see kikyo anywhere!

She looked in the hallways and didnt see her, she even tried to text her and didnt see her!

Even though the two act like the type of sisters that all they do is argue... they still love each other.

Kagome was brought out of her worried state by somebody saying her name.

"Kagz!"

Kagome jumped and looked at rin.

"Huh??" she asked confused.

"¿Dije el mal whats? Usted ha estado actuando extraño desde que nos pusimos aquí." (I said what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we got here.) rin asked in spanish.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and relpied in spanish, "Nada, yo me preguntaba sólo eran kik era... ¿Por qué habla usted el español?" (Nothing, I was just wondering were kik was... Why are you talking spanish?)

Rin rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha did'nt belive podríamos decir el español. ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! Ahora mire él y la mirada hacia atrás en mí y eche a reír" (Inuyasha did'nt belive we could speak spanish. Stupid! Stupid! Now look at him and look back at me and burst out laughing.)

Kagome did as instructed and looked at Inuyasha up and down and looked back at rin and burst out laughing.

"¡Usted es un genio! ¡Mirada a su cara!" (You are genius! Look at his face!) kagome said laughing.

Sango rolled her eyes at her "siblings." "Usted tipos es tan mudo. Usted podría haber hecho daño a su pequeño ego pobre" (You guys are so dumb. You might have hurt his poor little ego.)

Then they stopped laughing and looked back at Inuyasha, who was looking at them with his mouth hanging wide, and burst out laughing again.

Kagome then got a naughty glint in her eye and looked at inuyasha's pants and winked at him.

Then she turned back to the girls and smiled, "Yall, deja le gastan una broma. ¡Me gusta este! Bien, sólo esté de acuerdo....¡Mí, aposté su cosa es _muy muy_ grande!" She said making hand signs on muy muy. (Yall, lets play a trick on him. I like this! Okay, just agree....Me, I bet his thing is _very very _big!)

They all burst out laughing and started turning red, then was inturrupted by another female spanish voice.

"¿Las muchachas, qué tendrían que la madre de mamá y la mamá decir sobre este? ¿El refrán de una cosa es grande? ¿Venga en ahora muchachas, pensé que usted es yall de pensamiento de primo grande mejor? Incluso aunque yo le enseñara realmente usar siempre el español cuando usted habla de la gente. Muy bien, dejaré a este pase." (Girls, what would mommy mama and mom have to say about this? Saying a thing is big? Come on now girls, I thought you're big cousin thought yall better? Even though I did teach you to always use spanish when you're talking about people. Very well, I shall let this pass.) Kikyo said walking up to their table.

Kagome and the rest turned their heads and smiled, "Kikyo! I did'nt know where you was! Did'nt you get my text?" Kagome asked checking her phone to make sure she sent it.

Kikyo laughed, "Yes lazy. Now whatchall take 1st? I take science." she said sitting in the same chair as Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged.

"We take Geography. What do you take after this?" Kagome asked still having a little spanish accent on her.

Kagome then coughed and looked away and whispered to everyone with a smile on her face, "Did I just talk in a accent?"

Sango and Rin laughed, "You always talk with an accent dummy." and then laughed again since they said it in unison.

"I take Language after this." Kikyo said smiling. (AN! Kikyo isnt evil...alot...in this fic! Hope you dont mind!:)

Sango pounded her head on the desk slightly, "Isnt it enough that I live with you!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up."

Sango's head immediatly popped up, "Please dont tell me to shut up, slut!" Then she looked away.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Why the hell isnt the teacher doing anything!!!"

On that cue, the teacher started her usual little talk about rules and procedures and then went around the room and asked for names and stuff like that.

Then the bell rung and soon lunch was here!

Kagome looked at the sorry excuse for food and alomst gagged.

So, she walked out of the line and went to her locker and came back.

Her crew, (Inuyasha Sango Miroku Kikyo Rin and now Shesshomaru Ashlynn and Ashton along with some other girls and guys.) looked at her.

"Whose up for Mickey D's?" and then she walked out the door happily with her friends following her.

They walked down the street after they got permisson from a teacher. (AN! They let us do that at my school!)

They got in and looked at the line... Their want one!

They were VERY lucky!

Kagome cut in front of everyone "politely" and ordered, "Hi. Can I have a... Bacon Ranch Salad with Vinigerette dressing and a bottled water?" (Im eating that now! lol.)

The lady nodded and said, "You're total's 5.32." Kagome was prepared to hand the lady the money but was beat to it by Inuyasha handing the lady a $10 bill.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he had grown another head.

Inuyasha looked back, "What?" and handed her cup to her.

"I could have paid for that myself." and she went to go make her drink.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and told the lady "add that to my order, a large fry." the lady nodded and gave him his change.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome.

"Give me some." he said taking her drink and sipping it.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then yawned.

"Im so sleepy."

Inuyasha sat down her drink, "Why didnt you go to sleep last night?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Myspace."

Inuyasha smiled, "You got a myspace?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "Yeah. You?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Send me a friend request."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, I will when I get home."

Inuyasha smiled, "Duh."

Then they called their order and Inuyasha went to go get it.

They ate and laughed the whole time, then it was time to go back to school.

And since it was the 1st day of school, they went back to school.

* * *

The last period was almost over and Kagome was practcing her moves in her head.

She had to make the team!

She just had to!!!

Then, they bell rung and Kagome put her things in her bags and walked outside to her locker, which was in the other building.

Kagome walked over there and waved bye to some of her friends that were already leaving.

Kagome went to her locker and got her gym bag and started for the locker room.

She bumped into a hard, well toned chest and almost fell on her ass.

But, of course the guy caught her.

Sky blue and amber meet and Kagome smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked sexily(is that a word?), "I came to watch you audition."

Kagome paled, then blushed, then paled again.

"Inuyasha, what if I dont make it."

Inuyasha smirked again, "And what if you do?"

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes, "Come on."

Then she started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kagome found her arms wrapping theirselfs around his neck.

"I think you're gonna make it. You're too damn sexy not to." Inuyasha whispered into her ear huskily.

Kagome smirked, "You think so?"

Inuyasha looked her in her light blue eyes, "I know so."

Then he closed the space between them.

* * *

**_Okayyy!! I might be starting the next chapter now!! Get ready for it later! _**


	5. Cheerleading Tryouts and Chicken Heads

**Chapter 4 The Sweetest Girls**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the gym.

They parted and Inuyasha went to the bleacher while Kagome went to the floor.

Inuyasha watched as she went to a spot next to Sango and Rin.

Kagome's new friend, Ayame, walked in and they waved to each other.

Then the team captian came out and yelled the rules and saftey tips followed by, "IF YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO DO A FLIP OF ANY KIND PLEASE LEAVE NOW! IF YOU CANT RUN AT LEAST 10 LAPS LEAVE NOW! IF YOU ARE OVER 130 POUNDS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW! IF YOU HAVE NO PERSONALITY OR YOU KNOW NOW THAT YOU WILL NOT BE A GOOD AND CLASSY YOUNG LADY PLEASE LEAVE NOW!"

About 20 of the girls in the room left.

The captian (torance lol.) rolled her eyes and went down the line of people trying out.

"1st and last Names please? Starting from short straight hair." Torance said pointing to Rin.

"Rin Fently, Sango NcCrain, Kagome Higurashi, Amy Reed, Joscelyn Brown, Debbie Smith, Sarah Wright, Tiyana Bradshaw, Elizabeth White, Kanna Green." they finished.

Torance nodded slowly, "You do know that 6 of you are in varsity and 3 are in cheerteam, right?"

Everyone nodded slowly, well except for Sango Kagome and Rin.

Torance smiled, "For those of you that nodded yes, I know you didnt, We never posted that up..To be a varsity cheerleader you have to be truthful. Okay so here's your dance routine. And note that if you make varsity then you are automatcily put in the school's dance team. You still have one more elective to choose after that, if you dont make varsity, you still have 2 more electives to choose."

Then she got into a postion and started to began instucting the dance.

Kagome, being a fast learner knew it immediatly.

Rin loved to move and do somthing, so she made herself a fast learner.

Sango looked at the dance and made a song with it so she could learn it easier.

(If you wanna see the dance, go to youtube and type in tryout routine and its the 1st one!)

Torance turned to the girls and said, "If you think you're gonna have a problem with that raise your hand." she asked nicely.

Elizabeth raised her hand.

Torance smiled, "Leave." then the smile fell.

Torance turned to the rest of the girls, "Practice a little for 10 minutes, Ill be back." Then she walked into the girls locker room.

The girls that didnt understand, Kagome offered help.

"What don't you understand?" kagome asked them.

Tiyana spoke up, "The hip hop is fine, that's easy, I just dont understand the other part."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, Lets start off with our walking, You know your left foot always goes first when you're dancing. So you step, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 Kick up down, party and chaine and forte. 5,6,7,8,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. Okay you got that?" Kagome said showing her the steps.

Tiyana nodded a bit.

"After forte you do chaine leap right?" she said.

Kagome nodded, proud, "Yes! You got it! You wanna pracitce with me and my sisters?"

Tiyana nodded, "I think imma need your number and stuff so we can practice somemore."

Kagome ran to her bag, as did tiyana.. They out each others numbers in and smiled.

"Okay, lets dance."

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Tiyana, and Sarah did the dance together and then apart to judge each other.

Sarah spoke to Kagome after she finished, "Do your pk's and your leaps higher, she adds mad points if you can jump high."

Kagome smiled, "Okay I will. Dont forget to add me on myspace tonight."

Sarah nodded, "I wont."

Tiyana came up behind her.

"You have a myspace? Cools. Add me to your top tonight when I send my request."

Kagome nodded, she was gonna have alot of requests tonight.

Then torance walked back out.

"Mkay girls, Do your routine for with Rin."

Rin did her dance and smiled thru the whole thing, Torance smiled and wrote something on the clipboard she was holding.

Next was Sango, even though she could have done her kicks stronger, Torance didnt notice.

Then Sarah, followed by Tiyana and the rest.

Then last but not least, Kagome.

Kagome looked fierce the whole time.

On certain parts she added a smile, but she mostly looked fierce.

Torance smiled and nodded and put something on her clipboard.

"Okayy... Its 200 points to get in varsity. And 180 points for cheerteam. I want the basic cheer and then I will tell you who made it." Torance said standing and placing the clipboard on its face so nobody could see it.

She put her hands behind her back and started the cheer.

"5 6 5678" then she began to cheer.

(cant think of a cheer right now. lol.)

Then she ended in a toe touch and split.

Kagome smiled, this was a bit too easy.

Torance smiled back to kagome.

Somthing was up.

Kagome went 1st to save the girls.

Then she started, "5,6,5,6,7,8" as soon as she did that torance went wild and crazy!

"GO KAGOME! GO STEELERS! WHOOOO! THATS MY BABY! LOOK AT THAT FINE PIECE OF ASS THERE BABY! YEAAHHH! WHOOOO! YAAAHHHHH! WHOOOO!" torance yelled over to kagome.

Kagome kept a straight face during the cheer and she did her moves perfectly.

At the end Torance smiled, "That was very nice. You can go sit down and wait until Im done."

Kagome nodded and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Hey." she said to him.

He smirked back, "What up. You did real good out there."

Kagome smirked back, "I know."

Sango and Rin did the cheer and soon torance called the girls back to the floor.

Kagome stood, "Wish me luck yash."

Then she walked over to the small group of girls.

Torance smiled, "Okay, I have the results."

Sango Rin and Kagome grabbed hands.

They started squeezing the blood out each others hands as torance called names.

"Sarah- Varsity. Joscelyn- Varsity, Tiyana- varsity Debbie- cheerteam Sango-varsity Amy- varsity Rin- varsity Kanna-cheerteam Jamie-cheerteam and Kagome."

Kagome rose her head a little.

"Varsity." then she looked to the rest of the girls.

"Congrats! You may pick up your uniforms in the locker room next to your things." Then she walked off.

Kagome Sango and Rin were still squeezing the blood out their hands, when Tiyana walked up to them.

"YALL WE MADE VARSITY!" she screamed.

Sango Rin and Kagome looked at each other and screamed also, "WE MADE VARSITY! WE MADE VARSITY! OMG!" Was heard.

The girls celebrated and then Amy said, "Lets go get our uniforms"

They all raced into the locker room and screamed at the uniforms that were brand new!

"Oh my gosh! I am a varsity cheerleader!" Kagome said over and over again looking at the blue and silver cheer uniform.

She had 2 uniforms, only one she was aloud to wear to school.

The one she could wear was the short cheer skirt, and the tight top that stoped below her boobs.

The next was a top similar to the 1st one, but on this one, it had booty shorts instead of a skirt.

She also had her blue and silver pom poms and her hair accesories and jewlery and some instructions and fee forms on her clothes which where in a bag.

Kagome grabbed her things and smiled, "I made it! Im in Dance Team and Varisty! Now I just need one more elective...dance girl, in which I already get in beacuse of varsity.." Kagome sighed, "Life is great."

Then she walked out the locker room,

Not knowing how wrong she was.

* * *

When kagome and the girls got home, she told her mom's what happened!

They were so happy, that they said to invite all their new friends and some family to their party!

The girls agreed.

They went to seperate rooms and closed their doors.

RIN POV

I am so excited! Well, I'm always excited, but still! This is going to be fun! I wonder what Kagz is thinking.

KAG POV

This is amazing! I'm a silver steeler! Yayy! I wonder why Kik didnt tryout? hm oh well. Proably pregant again. I wonder what Sango is thinking.

SANGO POV

Soooo sleepy. Im varsity... whoohoo... also! I am in advanced kick boxing! With Miroku! he has the hand of something possessed. Hmmm... Well Im going to sleep. Ill tell Kagz to check my myspace.

Then, she texted Kagome and told her to check her myspace and Kagome replied with a okay.

Sango then, took a shower and fell fast asleep.

KAG POV

"Kag open up." A male voice said from the other side of the door.

Kagome got up and opened the door.

"Hey souta. What you doin here? Kohaku here too?" kagome asked her older brother souta.

He looked down at her, "Nah. So how was your 1st day at school?"

Kagome sat back down at her laptop and signed into her myspace.

"It was very good actually. I made friends and varsity and a ... boyfruwe" Kagome said putting her hand over her mouth to make it sound like she didnt say boyfriend.

Souta still heard her and narrowed his eyes.

Kagome sighed.

"A boyfriend souta."

Souta narrowed his eyed even more.

Kagome waited 30 whole seconds before she got the response she knew without a doubt was coming...

"Excuse me? What lil boy tryana fuck with you? Kagz I told you that I am a teenage boy! And I know what's goin on thru those dudes minds! They only have one thing in mind! And that's getting into your little short- HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS! Kagome Higurashi, why is that skirt so short?!" he yelled.

Kagome tried not to laugh.

"I dont know. Mama got it like this." she said accepting the friend requests.

She stopped at Inuyasha's and blushed.

He had a picture of him in black jeans and a white tee.

He had his shirt up so you could see his pack. His 6 pack.

Kagome melted.

"So is this the dude?" souta asked popping behind her.

Kagome jumped.

"Dont do that! And yes. This is Inuyasha.." Kagome said dreamily.

Souta rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Im finna go check on my other sisters and make sure they skirt aint all up they ass."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So stupid." she said while rolling her eyes.

Souta then popped back in the door.

"You stupid." Souta retorted.

"No, You stupid." Kagome said standing up.

"No you stupid." Souta still wasn't backing down.

"No you stupid, now get out my room loser." she said pushing her 6 foot brother out her room.

Souta then knocked on the door 10 seconds later.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you mommmyyyy..." Souta said holding out mommy.

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I love you too paaapppeeee..." she held out pape.

Then she heard him chuckle and walk away to what sounded like rin's room.

Kagome smiled and put her top friends on her page.

Kagome checked her song on her profile and smiled.

_"I wonder what Inuyasha gotta say bout my song."_

Then on that cue, her phone started ringing to Id rather be with you.

Kagome answered it.

"What up."

"Hey Kagz." It was Inuyasha.

"Hey yash! I just accepted your friend request." she said.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"I know. Why do you have Bitch named nina on your page?" he asked.

Kagome burst out laughing.

"I dont know! I like that song! Problem?" Kagome said while signing out and getting up.

"Not what so ever Kag." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled, "Aw, you're so considerate."

Iunyasha shook his head as if somebody could see him.

"Nah. Not all that now." he said.

Kagome smiled, "Well I think you are." she said as she got out her short shorts and a tank top and underwear and a sports bra.

"I think you're short."

Kagome giggled.

"Who doesnt. Im finna take my shower." she said starting her shower.

Inuyasha's ears kinda fell. Then they lifted. _"Wait no! Naughty thoughts! Naughty thoughts!"_ he thought.

"Oh. Okay. Call me back when you're done." he said ignoring the budge in his pants.

"Hey yash, meet me at the beach okay?" she said also getting out her sweat pants.

Inuyasa smiled slightly.

"Mkay. See ya there."

Kagome smiled, "Bye yash."

"Bye Kagz."

Then it was a 30seconds silence before...

"Hello?" kagome said.

Inuyasha laughed, "Hang up."

Kagome smiled, "No you hang up 1st! I dont like hanging up 1st! Its like im hanging up on the person Im talking to."

Inuyasha smiled, so innocent.

"Okay, lets hang up together on three. One two three." Inuyasha said.

Another 30 second silence past.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Hm?" she said.

"Bye." he said laughing.

Kagome laughed then the phone was snatched from her.

"SOUTA YOU STUPID HEAD! GEMME MY PHONE!" Inuyasha heard on the other end.

He heard a male voice.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A STUPID HEAD, CHICKEN HEAD!" he said.

Kagome growled and sounded like she takled souta to the ground.

Or atempted to.

"Souta gemme my phone back! Por favor esto es Inuyasha!" she yelled to him.

Souta laughed and held th phone over his head.

"Try all you want chicken head. Im still too tall for you to get it back!"

Kagome growled.

"Stop callin me chicken head giant!" she yelled.

"Midget!"

"tower!"

"oh sure says the person the SIZE OF A PIECE OF GRASS!"

"Oh you are so lame! Gemme my phone!El sueño con un ojo abre al punk!" (sleep with one eye open punk!)

"Kagome Usted enano, cerrado! Im más alto y exijo una conversación con este muchacho" (Kagome you midget, shut up! Im taller and I demand a conversation with this boy!)

Kagome yelled back, "Ello doesnt importan si usted es más alto usted payaso! ¡Déme mi teléfono!" (it donest mater if your tall! Give me my phone back!)

Then all of a sudden their mother came up and said, "What is wrong with you! Sango is sleep! What's the problem?" she said.

Souta threw the phone on the bed.

"Mommy tell souta to give me my phone!" kagome said.

Souta looked as if he did nothing wrong.

"I dont even have your phone stupid!"

"You stupid!"

"You stupid!"

"Both of you stupid!" mommy yelled.

"Now Kagome why does he want your phone?" she asked after they queited down.

Inuyasha was still on the other end amused.

"Beacause he wants to talk to my... friend and I dont want him to." she said really quick.

"Her boyfriend mama! Tell her she cant have a boyfriend!" Souta said looking to his mom for a excuse to talk to Kagomes boyfriend.

Mommy rolled her eyes, "Souta if she dont want you talking to her boyfriend, then dont. Thats it. Eso es." she said.

Souta rolled his eyes at kagome- never his mother- and left the room muttering, "chicken head."

Kagome looked to her mother in a 'you're just gonna let that pass!?' look.

Mommy waved her hand at souta and reached out her hand.

"Let me talk to your boyfriend." she said.

Kagome's mouth hung wide open.

"What? Mommy? Why? Mommy?" she asked nicely.

Kagome's mom just ignored her and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello? Who's this?" Inuyasha said, knowing this was kagome's mother.

"This is Miranda, Kagome's mommy." Miranda tuned to Kagome and asked, "Kagome, how old is this boy?" she asked.

Kagome blushed, "He 17."

Miranda looked at Kagome for a good 3 minutes before saying.

"Young man, have you ever been convicted?" she asked.

This question took Inuyasha by surprised.

"uhh.. no mam." he lied.

"Dont lie to me!" she said.

Inuyasha was surprised, "I mean...uh yes. For-" he was cut off.

"I dont want to know what for." Miranda said.

"Drivers licence?" she asked.

"Yes maam." he said.

"What excatly are your intentions with my daughter?" she asked.

"None what so ever maam." he said strongly.

Miranda laughed, "Loosen up. Im not her brother, so you have nothing to worry about, here's Kagome." she handed the phone back to Kagome.

Kagome took the phone and put it to her ear, but asked her mommy, "Can I walk to the beach after my shower?"

Miranda nodded.

Kagome smiled. "Te amo mamá" (I love you mommy)

Miranda smiled, "Te amo Kagome." (I love you kagome.)

Then she opened the door and in fell, sango, rin souta kikyo ariah and mystic.

"Uh. I was um... I had to go to the bathroom. and yeah. so um" they babbled.

Miranda rolled her eyes.

Then she closed Kagomes door behind her.

Kagome smiled at her family.

"Gotta love em... No choice."

Then she finsihed her converstation with Inuyasha and prepared for the beach.

* * *

I hope you like it! :) If I ever forget to put the translation just tell me and Ill tell you!

Okayyy...

Revisión! ¡Amo a todos ustedes! ¡Gracias por lectura! ¡Prepárese para el siguiente capítulo pronto!

(Review! I love you all! Thanks for reading! Get ready for the next chapter soon!)


	6. The Beach

**Chapter 6 **

**The Sweetest Girls**

**Song used!! **

**Who am I to say- Hope**

* * *

Kagome got in the shower and washed her body and hair.

After 30 minutes, she got out and went to her medicine cabnet and took out her pills. (AN explain later!)

She popped two in her mouth and swallowed them with some water from her sink.

Then, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked out the bathroom.

She put on her panties and bra and instead of her sweat pants, she decided to wear her basketball shorts.

She put on the blue long baggy shorts and a black sports bra.

She then put on a black jacket and kept her hair wet.

She tied it up in a messy bun at the top of her head and then went to make up.

She applied only lip gloss and she consintrated hard so her eyes could change to brown.

When that didnt work she sighed and went to her closet and pulled out her brown contacts.

She put those in and she began to look for her flip flops.

"RIN!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" she heard rin yell from the next room.

"DO YOU HAVE MY FLIP FLOPS???" She yelled again grabbing her phone.

"YES!" rin yelled.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Kagome yelled.

There was silence.

Kagome heard something fall and somemore rustling.

"RIGHT HERE!" she finally heard rin yell back.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

She went next door and opened the door.

"Did you ask?" Kagome asked smartly.

Rin shrugged and went back to texting.

"You never ask to borrow my stuff." she said, sending the message.

Kagome rolled her eyes again, "Be up when I get back and open the door." then she walked out.

Rin rolled her eyes.

"Big booty bitch."

"I heard that!" Kagome said from down stairs.

Rin laughed and went back to just chillin'.

Kagome walked out the house and started for the beach.

A certain song began to pop into her mind as she walked.

She hummed it a little and before she knew it, she was at the beach.

She looked over the sand and saw no one on it.

The sun had just set.

Where was Inuyasha??

She text him, _"ware u?"_

He replied back, _"Round tha corner."_

Kagome shrugged and walked out to the beach.

She let the sand get between her toes and smiled.

Water was her element!

She giggled at her thoughts and sat down on the sand, close enough so her feet could touch the water, but she wouldnt get wet.

She thought about that song again and fought the tears that threated to fall.

She thought about her family back in Barbados and in Puerto Rico.

They loved her Sango and Rin.

They loved Kikyo too.

But kagome felt she was speacial.

She was the only one they sung that song to.

Kagome wiped away the tear that had fell.

Kagome breathed deep and closed her eyes and opened them again to look at the beautiful waves.

She then opened her mouth to sing, her favorite lullaby, unaware of the pair of amber eyes watching her.

_Love of my life, my soulmate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left_

I don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you need me

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come & gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching

Don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you need me

Hmmm hmmm mmm  
Uhhh oohhh aahhh  
Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh

Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it feels so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
& that's okay with me

But who am I to say you love me  
& who am I to say you need me  
& who am I to say you love me

Mmmm Hmmm

I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
& who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all

I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all

By the end of the song, kagome was silently crying.

She wiped away the tears and looked at the time on her phone.

"Where is he??" she asked herself.

Then she was startled by a male voice saying, "Behind you."

Kagome jumped and turned around.

"Dont do that! When did you get here?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Bout the same time you started to sing." he said looking her in the eyes.

Kagome blushed.

"You were'nt suppose to hear that." she said.

Inuyasha smirked.

"And why is that?"

Kagome went from red to white as she heard police sirens in the background.

_"Those people are the reasons you dont hear that song anymore."_ her mind told her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"I said, why was'nt I suppose to hear that song?" he asked.

Kagome played it off.

"Because you were'nt suppose to hear me sing." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Why not?"

Kagome sighed,"I dont know..."

There was a silence before kagome spoke up again.

"You wanna hear someone sing? Ask Rin! That girl can sing." she said looking him in the eye.

Inuyasha smiled, "Really? What about Sango? Can all of yall sing?"

Kagome nodded.

"Its in our heritage." she muttered to the wind.

Inuyasha heard it though.

"So you're mom can sing?" he asked.

Kagome thought about her answer before saying, "My mom don't sing."

Inuyasha frowned, "So that lady on your myspace page isnt you're mom?"

Kagome smiled, "My 1st friend is my mommy, my REAL BLOOD mom. The bout....6th person on my top is my moma, then next is my mom."

Inuyasha was very confused!

Inuyasha shook his head to try to get everything straight.

"SO....You have 3 momma's??" he asked.

Kagome nodded like it was the most common thing on the earth!

Inuyasha looked at her for a good 10 seconds then said, "Which one was the one I talked to? You're 1st friend?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes! And the dude you heard me cursing out in spanish was my brother. He is my 4th friend."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, Kagome could tell he still did'nt get it.

"Okay! My mama! Sango's mama! And Rin's mama! 3 Mama's! My brother, Sango's brother! 2 brothers! No daddy's!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha laughed along with her.

"None of yall have father's?" he said surprised.

"No! We're bastards!" she laughed.

Inuyasha laughed.

"Why does your mom's have myspace's?" he asked after they finshed laughing.

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully.

"They think they so young! They go out on more dates than me Sango and Rin put together!" she said smiling.

Inuyasha's mouth was wide.

"You're moma's be gettin they freak on!!" He said with his eyes wide.

Kagome burst out laughing.

"EW! I dont know!!" she said, getting mental picture.

Kagome gagged.

"That was not pleasant." she said.

Inuyasha laughed somemore.

"So you Rin and Sango are'nt real sisters?" he said.

Kagome stopped laughing and shrugged.

"I think we are. But, no. We are sisters, just not by blood....Well... There was this one time Sango got cut and I sucked her blood off her finger." she said to no one in particular.

Inuyasha laughed, "You sucked her blood! Wow, Kagz. Nice. So... Have yall like seen each other naked and stuff?"

Kagome blushed.

"You are such a pervert! Egh!" she said turning her head.

Inuyasha stared at her hair.

_"That's not regualr spanish hair....What ever that is... I wonder if she's mixed_?"

"Hey kagz?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned around, "Hm?"

"Are you mixed with something?" he asked.

Kagome tried not to pale.

She told HALF of the truth.

"My mommy is Puerto Rican and black. My daddy is Puerto Rican and Hawaian." she said.

Inuyasha was amused.

"So you're Puerto Rican, Black, and Hawaian?" he asked to make sure.

Kagome's mind thought_, "And barbadian."_

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, that's it."

Inuyasha nodded, "Well, I'm all American. I think my dad is European or something. Whatever." he said turning his head.

Kagome frowned, "What do you mean? That's cool. You are European. That means you have cool European hair." she smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back.

A fake smile.

Kagome's smile went down.

"Look at me." she told Inuyasha facing him.

Inuyasha didnt respond and he kept his head turned.

"Inuyasha look at me!" She turned his head to her.

Inuyasha looked in her.....Brown eyes?

_"I thought they were blue? Oh well... Must be contacts_."

Kagome spoke, "Your history and heritage isnt what makes you. So what if all demons come from there. I think being European is a blessing. You are beautiful and handsome. Your eyes are like pots of honey and your hair is like snow. Your skin is so tan I thought you were mixed or something. Heritage doesnt make the person Inuyasha." Kagome paused and decided to add a true story to her lecture, "There once was this little girl, who once dreamed of going to America to sing. Around that time, the girl couldnt come to America because of a stupid law or something. But the girl was determined and she went to America anyway. She eventually got caught, and got everything, her family, taken away from her. She was very sad and vowed to that day not to ever sing again! One day she meet some girls, they became best friends and they moved to America together. Even though she had many offers, the lady declined all of them. You know where that lady is now?" she asked Inuyasha.

He shook his head.

"She is in her house. She could have became a famous singer but she didnt, because she let the past control her." Kagome said looking out into the water.

Inuyasha thought about the story and smiled.

"So I guess you're saying I cant let something from the past hold me back?" he said looking at her.

Kagome nodded happy.

"Yes! That's excatly it! Dont let your past determine your future!" she said hugging him.

Inuyasha hugged her back.

They then pulled apart from the hug and looked each other in the eyes.

They started getting closer and closer until they finally closed the space between them.

After tounge wrestling for about 10 minutes, they parted.

"You want me to drive you home?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

They got up and dusted the sand of them.

Then, they went to Inuyasha's Lamborgini and Inuyasha drove Kagome home.

On the way there, Kagome discoverd Inuyasha's CD's.

She picked them up and went threw them.

She put the ones she liked in her lap.

When they got to her house, Kagome put the CD's she didnt like back where she found them.

Then she turned to Inuyasha.

"Can I borrow these?" she asked refering to the CD's in her hand.

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "You sneaky criminal mastermind." he said.

Kagome laughed, "Night yash. See ya tomorrow."

Then she got out the car and walked toward her door.

Inuyasha waited for somebody to come to the door, when somebody did he drove off.

"That looked like rin." he said to himself.

Then he slammed on the breaks.

"SHE STOLE MY CD'S!!"

* * *

**~~~~~!!!!REVIEW!!!!~~~~~**


	7. Sisterly Love and Reharsel

**Chapter 6 **

**Yall! In desperate need of some IDEAS! Okayyy? Sooo like when you review please give me some ideas! It can be good bad or a argument or anything exciting! lol. Okay..so PLease give me some ideasss! Luhhvv yah! lol.**

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to...darkness?

She automaticlly began to think the worst...

_"What if i've gone blind! Noo! I'll never be able to see Inuyasha's- ." _She said blushing.

She then took her hand to remove what ever it was blocking her view and looked at it with confused sleepy eyes.

She saw it was her Ed Hardy sweater.

_"What the hell?"_

Then another item of clothing landed on her head.

She removed the item and threw it on her bed and looked at where all the clothes were coming from...Her closet.

She sat up and noticed brown and black hair poking out from the closer.

"Sango?" she asked.

Sango stopped what she was doing and turned around sheepishly.

"Uhhh...Hey Kagz.. Babe..Um..You see.. UH..I was just..." a mini skirt caught her attention.

She grabbed it quickly and walked over to the flaming kagome.

"I was just picking you out something to wear... How about this skirt?" she asked trying to cover up her lie.

Kagome growled, "Sango! How many times have I told you NOT TO GO THRU MY THINGS!" she said shoving sango on things.

Sango dropped the skirt and gasped.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF FASHION ANYWAYS!" she said shoving her off her bed.

"I DO HAVE A SENSE OF FASHION! YOU MAN!" she said getting up and getting in sango's face.

"OHH SO IM THE MAN! SAYS THE PERSON WHO WARES BASKET BALL SHORTS IN PUBLIC!" she said getting up and back in Kagome's face.

"YOU DO TO_! SIS-TAH!"_ Kagome said shoving Sango on sis.

Sango growled, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Then... They started their annual sisterly fights.

* * *

At breakfast there was an awkward silence between the 2 "sisters."

Rin looked from Sango to Kagome as they ate their food without looking up.

Then...it happened...

They both reached for the orange juice at the same time.

Kagome and Sango made eye contact.

"Give it to me." Sango said calmly.

"No! Im thirsty!" Kagome defended herself.

"And you think I'm not? You don't need anymore fluids! You're already bloated enough!" Sango said smirking evily.

Rin put her head in her hands.

Kagome had hurt in her eyes as she snatched her hand away from the juice and got up and walked out the kitchen.

Soon after, the door slammed.

"Sango why did you do that!" Rin asked Sango who was now drinking the juice happily.

"Hm..Who knows? She'll live..." then she lefted her glass up in the air, "Cheers!" and she took a big gulp.

Rin sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Kagome walked down her street angrily.

_"How dare she call me bloated! She knows Im sensitive at this time of the month!"_ she thought as she slowed down her pace a little bit.

_"Well now I'm too early... I guess I could go to the store before school begins."_ kagome said as she turned a left and not a right, which was the way to the school.

As she counted her money she noticed she would'nt have enough money for what she needed.

_"Looks like it's time to put Kohaku and Souta's lessons to use."_ as she walked in the door and didnt make eye contact with the clerk.

She got a drink and some chips and a reese's.

She counted her money and smiled.

"Okay...Here goes."

And she walked to the check out.

"Hello." the clerk said.

"Hi." Kagome whispred as she looked out the window to see 2 police men walking in the store.

Kagome snapped her head back to the clerk.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"4.56" he said again.

_"Well.. I do have 5 dollars...But 4 cents is very usefull." _She said as she handed the man 3 dollars.

The man counted the money.

"You need 1 more dollar and 56 cents."

Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"Count that again." she said.

He did...

"Oh. Im sorry..You did have the money." then he put the money in the register and gave Kagome her things.

"Thank you." she whispered and was about to walk out the door when...

"Hey!" she heard a voice.

Kagome gulped and looked at the reflection in the glass...It was one of those policemen.

Kagome turned slowly and faked a smile.

"Yes?" she asked nicely.

The police looked her up and down.

"Aren't you a bit early for school?" he asked.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

_"no shit sherlock."_

Kagome smiled, "I know. That's why I'm at the gas station. Now I'm going back to my school."

The policemen looked her up and down again.

"Well, you be carefull out there. It's alot of those refugees and immagrints out there." he said looking out the window to make sure none where outside.

Kagome's anger flared.

She no longer faked the smile as she muttered a "yeah." and walked out the door.

She put the bag in her other bag she carried for school and continued walking.

"I am so tired of this Immagrint mess... Just let it go. It's one world all together. So what's the point?" she said walking to the school.

"Kagome!" she heard a voice call.

She rolled her eyes and turned around aggitated.

"What?!"

"Sorry! I was just saying hey to my sis." Miroku said putting an arm around Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Sorry roku. Im just paranoid this morning."

Miroku nodded, " I know excatly what you mean." he looked around, "So where are your sisters?"

Kagome quickly corrected, "Sister!"

Miroku rose a eyebrow.

"What? Isnt both Sango and Rin your sisters?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and shrugged.

Miroku nodded understanding.

"Ohhhh.. So a little sisterly fight huh?"

Kagome shrugged, "What ever... She needs to stay out my stuff!"

Miroku laughed.

"That's it?"

Kagome shook her head, "No! She called me a fat man!"

Miroku burst out laughing.

"Why did she do that?"

Kagome blushed.

"Because I wore basketball shorts to the beach with Inuyasha."

Miroku stopped laughing completly and sighed.

"Kagome...There's something I need to tell you about Inuyasha..."

Kagome faced him.

"What is it?" she asked..

"You see...Its this thing that me and Inuyasha do...I've stopped..But Yash still does it... It's called the newbie prank."

Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"The newbie prank?"

Miroku nodded, "Yeah. Its when-" he was cut off.

"BEEP BEEP!" was heard.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha in a different car than last night.

This was was a black mercedes.

Kagome smiled, forgetting about what Miroku was about to say.

"Hey yash!" she said running to the car.

"Hop in... Come on Miroku Im giving you a ride." Inuyasha said as Kagome got in the front seat.

Miroku nodded and told Kagome, "Scoot your ass over."

Kagome laughed and scoot over.

So kagome and Miroku were sharing a seat...But that got VERY uncomfortable.

Sooo...Kagome ended up seating in Miroku's lap.

"Oh My God this is awkward." Kagome said trying not to be anywhere near Miroku's... area...

"Why Kagome? It's not like we haven't done this and much more before." Miroku said.

Kagome would have slapped him but she caught the playfull glint in his eyes.

She smirked.

"Oh... I know... It's not that Im worried about.. Its...Him..." she said pointing to Inuyasha who had that surprised look he had when Kagome Sango and Rin where talking about him in spanish.

Miroku shrugged.

"Oh. My dear Kagome...Inuyasha is used to this, matter-a-fact, he might loose control and want to jump in."

Kagome coudln't take it anymore as she burst out laughing.

"O.M.G! That was hillarious!" she said laughing.

Inuyasha smilled.

Whatever made her happy.

* * *

By the time lunch came, Kagome and Sango were back talking.

Which threw Inuyasha and Miroku off because they hadn't said anything to each other the whole day.

"I can't believe that! Like moma really told you to take Given You Tha Buzness off your page?" Kagome said, talking to sango about what happen after she left.

Sango nodded, "Yes! I thought she was finna kill me! She said, 'GET THIS FREAKY SHIT OFF YO PAGE! ALL BOYS GONE THINK YOU IS IS A BOOTY CALL!' Sango said, "I was trying not to laugh!"

Kagome laughed, "Mom told me to get Bitch named nina off my page. I gotta do it later."

Rin then popped in the conversation, "hahaha. Mommy told me to get nasty song off my page."

They all started said, "Why do yall have those songs on there anyways?"

The girls shrugged.

Then Kagome said, "Lets take pictures tonight of us in a bra and boy shorts."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, that would make them really upset! Haha, I wanna take pic's right now too!"

Then she pulled out her digital camera and her Kagome and Rin all made their funny faces.

They looked at the picture and said together, "Default!"

Then Kagome got on Inuyasha's lap and they took som pictures together.

Then Miroku and Kagome took goofy pictures together.

And since shesshomaru was so stotic, kagome was being goofy as shessy was just staring...bored.

Then they took some more pictures of their friends and them being goofy and crazy!

* * *

"AN 4!" torrance shouted as they started their new dance routine for the assemble coming up tomorrow.

3 months had past and Shesshomaru and Rin had finally started going together.

Sango and Miroku had been caught in the janitors closet 3 times for each month.

And Inuyasha and Kagome had grown closer. Much closer.

Kagome did her turn and shake and went into a split.

Then the song ended.

Torance claped.

"That was great yall! Now Sango Kagome and Rin let me see your trio." (AN a trio is a dance with only3 ppl in it.)

The rest of the girls went to the bleachers to watch their friends perform to slappers by dani siciliano (I had to do my dance to this. go to google and type in the name and go to the myspace. then go to slappers.)

Kagome got in the floor while sango and rin stood up facing the left.

Then the song started.

Kagome Rin and Sango didnt smile the whole song because it wasnt the type to smile to.

When the song ended Torance nodded in approval.

"Yall make sure to practice that extra tonight okay? That was good! Okay Kagome let's see your solo."

Kagome nodded and went to her bag to pull out the music.

She looked at the title sighed...

_"Who am I to say... I love this song. I absolutly love it." _she said as she gave the music to torance.

Torance put in the disk and waited for Kagome to do her thing.

Kagome started off on the floor with her head down.

1st her arms began to move.

Then her torso.

Then she stopped and began again.

She turned and stood up with her butt in the air.

She then went into a chinese split and rolled over and kicked her legs.

She stood and ran into a second leap.

She faced backwards and walked backwards with her foot pointed the when it wasnt on the ground.

She did a lot of pretty dance moves and she ended back in her postion as when she started.

The music stopped complety.

She then heard people clapping.

She smiled and lefted her head from the ground.

"That was excelent Kagz! You're gonna have me crying tonight and tomorrow!" Torance said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kagome laughed and ignored the tears in her eyes.

_"Yeah... Me too Tor... Me too..."_

Then they finished the reharsel and went home to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Review! And dont forget some ideas!**

**Thankss...**


	8. Performance pt1

**_Hey you guys!! Ummm... I need some ideas! lol. So while Im waiting on the PERFECT one.... Im going to search ._**

**_SOoo... Its this one story, that I always wanted on my favs..._**

**_Its about Inuyasha being a gang leader and his wife or soon to be wife, Kagome doesnt know._**

**_And like, how she finds out is because, they robbed the same bank that she was in at the time._**

**_And....Kikyo comes in and ruins everything...duh...._**

**_And sango and Miroku are in the gang too I think._**

**_And Kagome gets pregnant but she finds Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing._**

**_And a song used in the story is "better than me" by hinder._**

**_Sooo, if you know, or think you may know what Im talking about, please tell me before I die._**

**_lol._**

**_Thanks._**

**_Dont forget IDEAS!!_**


	9. Performance pt2 OFFICAL

**_Chapter 8_**

**_The Sweetest Girls_**

* * *

Kagome Sango and Rin prepared to leave for the school.

They were so nervous!

Not only they have a performance for the school tonight!

But they had to sing at a beach party for refugees and immagrints only.

How difficult.

Kagome called the front seat while Rin and Sango sat in the back.

"You girls ready?" mommy asked as she drove out their drive way.

Sango and Rin nodded, but Kagome was thinking about her song and it's meaning.

She started to hum it a little.

She felt a vibration in her hand.

She looked down at her cell phone and saw it was Inuyasha texting her. _inuyahsa _**kagome**

_Where u?_

**Im on the way...y?**

_ here already._

Kagome laughed a little.

**.well we outside.**

Inuyasha didnt text back and like Kagome said, they were outside getting out the car.

Mom mama and mommy got out with them.

"You girls are gonna do fine. Dont worry. And always have passion in your eyes!!" Mom said pushing them into the dressing room.

The girls ran into th dressing room to get ready.

Mommy sighed, "They've grown so much."

Mom and Momma nodded, "But, it's just a matter of time before they get caught."

This time no one did anything.

* * *

Kagome was making sure her hair was perfect as she fixed her Moving Images outfit.

For the begining, they were going to introduce theirselfs and then they were going to let Torance speak while they got dressed for their hip hop dance.

Then, Eddy, a dancer, came out and told them they were ready for us.

Kagome breathed and looked to Sango who smiled.

She smiled back and heard Rin calling her name to come on.

She walked out the door with her hands behind her back.

When she got to the stage she ran out and took her spot.

Torance came out, "Good evening! This is our 1st performance and we are glad you all came out to see us tonight. Okay, Im torance and I didnt even make half of these dances, the students made them theirselfs. So to begin with we are going to learn the dancers names. Then we are going to move on to our hip hop section. Then modern and ballet. Then jazz and pop. And ending in Lyrical." she said handing the mic to Ashlynn, who smiled.

"Hi my name is Ashlynn and I would like to say thanks for coming out tonight and hope you enjoy it."

Then it moved down until everyone had said their names.

Then, they ran into the back.

The hurried to get dressed in their long neon colored socks and booty shorts.

Some girls had on baketball shorts and bras.

Others had on scrubs and neon socks with a desinger shirt.

The girls with booty shorts had on belly shirts.

(song used lil wayne-brand new)

The dance was filled with energy and you couldn't be lazy!

Kagome smiled a little when lil wayne rapped something funny.

By the time the song was over the girls each had a pose.

The audience went wild and they ran back to go change as a lower group went to go perform.

Kagome changed into her church clothes and prepared for the next dance.

(PLEASE WATCH THIS DANCE!! Im in it! SO. Go to youtube and type in moving images dance company and its the 5th video! Im the girl n the front with the green dress to the right. They zoomed in on me so its not that hard to miss!!)

Then they got the cue to go out and they sat in their chairs on stage.

Kagome didnt smile any for it wasnt the type of dance to smile to.

She held fiercness in her eyes and everynow and then made eye contact with Inuyasha who was watching like he was bored.

Then that dance ended and she went to the dressing room to change into her red outfit.

(IM IN THIS ONE TOO!! SO go 2 google and type in moving images dance company and its the 2nd one! Im the girl who has the partner!!)

Kagome waited for the cue and then she ran out with the rest of the girls.

She looked to her mom's and saw that Inuyasha Miroku and Shesshomaru had somehow moved over their with them.

She laughed her ass off in her mind!

But for right now, she was serious!

The music started and half way thru the song she had to pair up with eddy, a little gay dancer. (I love my eddy!!)

She heard Inuyasha's growl from the stage and blushed.

She continued on with the dance and then it ended.

She and the rest of the girls walked off the stage and let Torance talk some more about the next dance.

The group walked out after the last group walked off.

This was a smiling dance so Kagome smiled.

Then lovestoned by justin timberlake came on.

Kagome and Sango made eye contact once everynow and then and laughed a little.

Rin laughed queitly thru the dance as Tiana had her fake smile on.

Then the dance ended and they ended in a pose.

They all ran off laughing.

Then...The moment of truth came!

Well not really.

But Sango Rin and Kagome went to perform.

As the dance went on, Sango began to get lazy which earned her a pinch from Kagome when they were doing a dance move.

Sango smiled and got her energy back.

Then the lights went down.

They walked off as torance ran on.

Kagome hurried and changed into her white dance dress that stoped below the knee.

"I would just like to say thank you for coming out tonight! We hope you enjoyed it! We've worked very hard and thank you! So we are going to end the show by our star student, Kagome dancing to Who am I to Say by hope and she self cherographed this dance and it is so beautiful it can bring tears to your eyes." Torance saw Kagome backstage and smiled to her, "Okay, here we go. Have a good evening."

Then she walked off and the lights went off.

Kagome walked on stage in the dark and got in center floor and sat down for her begining with her head down.

Then the song started.

The spotlight slowly turned on to see her waving her hands for the dance.

She moved the wave to her torso and the lights went off again.

Then by time they came back on, she was standing and dancing.

The rest of the girls watched from behind the curtain and they smiled.

This dance really did bring tears to your eyes!

Back in the audience, Mommy was wiping tears from Shesshomaru's eyes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brother and whispered to Miroku, "What a pussy."

The only response he got was sniffing and he turned to see Mom wiping Miroku's eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head and turned back to the dance and felt the tears coming to his eyes.

"I wont cry." he whispered to himself.

Then he got a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see Momma handing him a tissue.

He nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Kagome herself was crying on stage.

She glanced to the audience and saw that 98% of the people were crying.

She then slowed down her movements as the song soon ended.

Then the spotlight on her slowly faded away.

Their was a 5 second silence and then the crowd went crazy!!

The lights turned back on and Kagome stood and bowed wiping the tears off her face.

She saw she had roses thrown on the stage for her and picked them up and blew kisses to the audience.

They appluaded more!

Then she held her hand out and the rest of the dancers came out.

They all hugged Kagome and then got in a line and did a ripple bow.

Then the curtain closed.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Shesshomaru, Sango and Miroku were all eating at a resturant.

Kagome laughed as Sango and Rin had their annual "Roll eating contest."

Rin, of course, won.

"HOW DOES SOMEONE SO LITTLE EAT SO MUCH AND NOT GAIN A POUND!!" Sango yelled.

They all laughed.

"Kagome does too." Rin said wiping her mouth.

Sango shurruged, "Well we all know Kagz is a fat ass. So that really doesnt matter."

Rin shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Then they laughed again.

Then Inuyasha said, "Why on earth didnt yall tell me yalls mom's were so damn sexy!"

Sango Rin and Kagome all faked like they were throwing up.

Sango turning cross eyed and making puke sounds.

Rin taking her knife and pretending to stab herself in the heart.

And Kagome taking her imaginary gun and shooting herself in the head.

Then the girls said together, "Well THAT ruined my appetite!"

The boys shook thier heads, "Sisters."

They laughed and then Rin said, "But seriously, you think our mom's are hot?"

The boys all nodded together.

And shesshomaru said, "Hot isnt even the word! Momma has like the most flawless skin! And her accent!!! Whoo!"

The boys laughed while the girls looked freaked out.

"And Mommy!! Wow! Those hips!! Whoo!! You can tell she's mixed with Puerto Rican AND Brazilian!!" Inuyasha said high fiving Miroku and Shesshomaru.

Kagome gasped with a shocked expression on her face.

Miroku laughed and said, "Mom has these eyes that you can get lost in!!!"

This time all the girls gasped with a shocked expression on their face.

The boys looked to them, "What's wrong with you girls?" they said.

The girls pointed behind them.

The boys looked to see...

Mom, Momma, and Mommy.

"Uhhh.." Inuyasha said dumbly.

Mommy smiled, "Come on girls. Before we're late."

Kagome and Rin were trying not to laugh....

While sango...

Just burst out laughing.

Causing Kagome and Rin to laugh.

Rin snorted, which caused Mom Momma and Mommy to laugh.

Everyone excpet the dumbstuck boys were laughing their ass off!!

"Come on you guys! We are late." Kikyo said walking in the resturant.

"Okay, we're coming! Bye yash." Kagome said bending down to give Inuyasha a kiss but was stopped when she saw her mothers.

She cleared her throat and straightened her clothes.

"Um. Bye Inuyasha." she said shaking his hand.

Inuyasha shook hers back and deepened his voice, "Goodbye Kagome."

Then they slowed down shaking hands and just held each others hand.

Then they heard a throat clear and saw Mommy looking at them.

"Goodbye Inuyasha... Kagome....Get your ass over here." she said pointing to her side.

Everybody except Kagome tried not to laugh.

Kagome had her mouth hanging wide open.

"Close your mouth." Mommy said looking disgusted.

Kagome closed her mouth and smiled a little, "I love you."

Mommy rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Llegamos tarde" she said in spanish.

Then she turned to walk out the resturant.

Kagome stayed behind and bent down to kiss Inuyasha.

Their lips had almost touched when...

"KAGOME!" She heard her mommy yell from outside.

Kagome jumped and ran out the resturant.

Inuyasha Miroku and Shesshomaru laughed.

They were queit for about 5 minutes and Miroku said, "You wanna eat that?" reffering to the food Kagome Rin and Sango was eating.

They shrugged and reached for the food, when Sango Kagome and Rin popped up and grabbed the plates.

"Thank you"

"Gracias"

"Obrigado"

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, "Was that even spanish??"

Rin shook her head, "Brazillian. But who cares? We're Brazillian too."

Then they walked out the resturant with the plates.

The boys looked back to the cleared table and sighed.

Then Miroku popped up again, "Hey, did'nt Kikyo say they were late?"

The boys nodded.

"Well, did they tell you anything about where they were going?"

The boys thought about it.

They didnt.

Inuyasha blinked and said, "No."

Miroku shrugged.

"Wanna follow them?"

The boys shrugged.

"Sure."

Then they paid and left the resturant, going the same way Kagome's car went.

I mean, Kagome Sango and Rin were just regular girls with alot of culture.

So nothing bad could be happening.

Right?

Boy,were they in for a surprise.

* * *

**_Review!! And ideas!! Please!_**

**_Ive been up ALL night!! lol. _**

**_Good Night!_**


	10. You are the Wonder of my World

****

Hey! l0l.

**I was gonna let yall wait for about 3 days but... I cant take it anymore!! Lol.**

**And...Im bored so...lol. **

**Okayyy...**

**YALL AINT READY FOR THIS!! **

**Haha.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Sweetest Girls**

* * *

Kagome changed from her dance shorts and top, into black skinny jeans and a pink shirt that had ruffles at the top.

She put her hair into a high pontytail that had a hump in the front.

She put in her gold earings and bracelet.

And then she put on her black pumps....

All in the car.

Sango and Rin did the same.

They did each others make up and then they checked each other.

"Good." they all said together.

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Why am I stuck with this nonsense on a FRIDAY night!! I could be at club Roxies of something." she muttered looking out the window at the trees passing by.

At this everyone in the car rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Dude! Where are they going?? We've been driving for hours!" Shesshomaru sat looking at the road that looked like it was going nowhere.

Inuyasha sighed in the passangers seat.

"I dont know! Do you think they even notice us behind them??" he asked looking at their car.

Miroku shrugged.

"I dont know...But whoever's driving, drives like a bat outta hell!"

The boys nodded in argement.

* * *

After about 4 hours, they pulled up to a beach.

Inuyasha was snoring loudly, but it was blocked by the loud rap music Shesshomaru was playing.

Shesshomaru hit Inuyasha on his arm to wake him up.

"Awww.. Kagome I didnt know that you were a naughty girl! Wait! Yes I did!" he rolled over in his sleep.

Shesshomaru sighed.

"Little brother, I suggest you wake your little horny perverted ass up right now!" he yelled.

Inuyasha popped up.

"WHat?? What's going on? Where are we??" he said looking around.

Shesshomaru sighed.

"At some beach. They were proably having a family reuinuon." he said.

Miroku then popped up from the back.

"At..." he checked his watch, "12:39am?"

Shesshomaru didnt say anything.

He looked at the girls as they got out the car.

They had changed.

Then he heard Inuyasha sniffing.

"You smell it also?" he said looking at the girls who were laughing and talking with their mothers.

Inuyasha nodded.

"They smell like...Barbadians."

Miroku arched a eyebrow.

"Barabians?? Like Rihanna??" he asked dumbly.

Shesshomaru nodded slowly.

"Yep. But... Rihanna is famous. She already has her freedom."

* * *

Kagome stopped walking and held her heart.

Rin stopped, "Kagz? What's wrong?"

Kagome looked behind her and saw nobody.

"Kagz?" she heard Rin ask again.

She turned back around and smiled a little, "Nothing. Im just happy to be back with my people."

Rin smiled.

"Lets go, Amarihia." she said using Kagome's real Barbadian name.

Kagome smiled, loving to hear her real name, "Let's go Justice."

Rin laughed locked arms with Kagome.

"I havent heard that name in SOOOO long!!" she said.

Kagome laughed, "I know right! I almost forgot that was my name!"

Rin laughed and looked to sango who was a head of them.

"Sinclair!!" she yelled to sango.

Sango stopped and looked up down side to side and then finally turned around.

She smiled.

"Hey Justice!" she said linking arms with the girls.

Kagome laughed, "This feels sooo good!! Come on yall!! Imma race ya to the shore!"

They unlinked arms and ran to the shore.

While running they saw some family members and they started to run with them.

"Come on! We follow Amariahia Justice and Sinclair!" a barbadian teenage boy yelled chasing after his cousins.

Kagome laughed as she took off her heels and put her feet in the water that came straight from the Carribean!

Kagome splashed her toes in the water.

She heard a big pop and turned around to see the fireworks.

She laughed and yelled, "Come on! The fireworks have started!"

The teenagers ran to the crowd watching the fireworks and Kagome got on Souta's back. (Yes he came too!)

She laughed and cheered as a blue and gold firework went off.

Soon the fireworks were over and all the people sat around in a circle and singing and dancing to the music that Rin was about to sing to.

Rin got in the middle of the circle and sat in the chair next to a guy who had a guitar in his hand.

"Justice and me gone sing you a song! It's got the passion and the truth of this world today! Are you ready? Gone give it to um Aye." the man sung to the beat.

(Song used- Sweetest Girls- Wycleaf.)

Rin closed her eyes and sung....

_ahhh ahhhh ahhh ahhh_

Some live for the bill  
Some kill for the bill  
She wined for the bill  
Grind for the bill  
(and she used to be the sweetest girl)  
Some steal for the bill, if they got to pay they bill  
(and she used to be the sweetest girl)  
Tonight Wyclef, Akon, Weezy on the bill

High school she was that girl that make me  
do the hula hoop around the gym  
(Just to get a peek again, she's a 10)  
High school she was  
That girl that make me do the hula hoop around the gym  
(Just to get a peek again, she's a 10)  
Never thought she would come and work for the president  
Mr. George Washington (where my money at?)  
She thought he'd call (where my money at?)  
She had a good day, bad day, sunny day, rainy day  
All she wanna know is (where my money at?)  
Closed legs don't get fed, go out  
there and make my bread  
All you wanna know is (where my money at?)  
She ended up in a road car , bruised up, scarred hard  
All you wanna know is (where my money at?)  
She thought he'd call (where my money at?)

Cos I'mma tell you like you told me  
Cash rules everything around me  
Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all  
(dollar, dollar bill y'all)  
Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all  
(dollar, dollar bill y'all)

Pimpin' got harder cos, hoes got smarter  
On the strip is something they don't wanna be a part of  
Rather be up in the club shakin' for a thug  
For triple times the money and  
spending it how they wanna  
They got they mind on they money, money on they mind  
They got their finger on the trigger, hand on the knife  
See everyday they feel the struggle,  
but staying on they grind  
And ain't nobody takin' from us,  
and that's the bottom line

But I know there's a drop in the block  
You move slow  
You getting' pressure from cops  
you don't know not to lay low  
Because 25 to life is no joke  
To all my real gorillas thuggin'  
On top of corners every day strugglin'  
All the beautiful women getting' money  
Washin' them dollar bills like laundry

Cos' I'ma tell you like Wu told me  
Cash rules everything around me  
Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all  
(dollar, dollar bill y'all)  
Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all  
(dollar, dollar bill y'all)

Money, money-money-money  
Money, money-money-money  
It drives the world crazy

She used to be  
She used to be the sweetest girl

She used to be the sweetest girl ever  
Now she like sour ameretta  
She wears a dress to the T like the letter  
And if you make it rain she will be under the weather  
She used to run track back in high school  
Now she tricks off the track right by school  
She takes a loss cos she don't wanna see her child lose  
So respect her, I'll pay up for the time used  
And then she runs to the pastor  
And he tells her there will be a new chapter  
But she feels no different after  
And then she asks him...

Cos' I'ma tell you like Wu told me  
Cash rules everything around me  
Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all  
(dollar, dollar bill y'all)  
Singin' dollar dollar bill y'all  
(dollar, dollar bill y'all)

Some live for the bill  
Some kill for the bill (ohhhh where my money at?)  
She wined for the bill  
Grind for the bill (ohhhhh where my money at?)  
Some steal for the bill, if they  
got to pay the bill (ohhhh where  
my money at?)  
Tonight Wyclef, Akon, Weezy on the bill  
(ohhhh) were my money at?  


Rin opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the appluading audience.

Kohaku got in the circle and wrapped an arm around Rin, pointed to her and told the crowd, "THIS MY SISTER YALL!!"

Everyone laughed and clapped some more.

Then the man started to make a new song on his guitar.

"Who's next aye?" he said looking over the crowd.

His eyes stopped on Sango who was swaying to the music.

He smiled and said, "How bout lil Sinclair? Come on babe!" he said nodding his head to the music.

Sango smiled as Kagome pushed her out in the circle.

"Go SINCLAIR!" Kagome cheered.

Sango laughed and the man started to sing/ rap. (song used- 911 wycleaf and mary j blidge)

_Wyclef~  
Yo, what up, this Wyclef with sinclair.  
I serenade the girls with my accoustic guitar  
You know what I'm sayin'?  
Yo, fellas havin' problems with the chicks?  
I want you right now to turn the lights down low  
Pull your girl up next to you  
I want you to sing this to her _

_If death comes for me tonight, girl  
I want you to know that I love you  
And no matter how tough I wouldn't dare  
Only to you I would reveal my tears  
So tell the police I ain't home tonight  
Messin' around with you is gonna get me life  
But when I look into your eyes  
You're worth that sacrafice  
If this is the kind of love that my mom used to warn me about  
Man, I'm in trouble  
I'm in real big trouble  
If this is the kind of love that the old folks used to warn me about  
Man, I'm in trouble  
I'm in real big trouble  
I need y'all to do me a favor_

_Someone please call 911  
Tell them I just been shot down  
And the bullets in my heart  
And it's piercing through my soul  
Feel my body gettin' cold  
Someone please call 911  
The alleged assailant  
Is Five Foot One  
And she shot me through my soul  
Feel my body gettin' cold_

_Sango  
So cold  
Sometimes I feel like I'm a prisoner  
I think I'm trapped here for a while  
And every breath I fight to take  
Is as hard as these four walls I wanna break  
I told the cops you wasn't here tonight  
Messin' around with me is gonna get you life  
Oh yeah, yeah  
But every time I look into your eyes  
Then it's worth the sacrifice_

_~Wyclef~  
If this is the kind of love that your mom used to warn you about  
Mary you're in trouble  
You're in real big trouble  
If this is the kind of love that the old folks used to warn me about  
I'm in trouble  
I'm in real big trouble  
You got anything to say, girl?_

_Sango  
Someone please call 911, yeah, yeah (pick up the phone yo)  
Tell them I just got shot down  
And it's piercing through my soul, (I'm losin' blood yo)  
Feel my body getting cold_

_~Wyclef~  
Someone please call 911 (can you do that for me)  
The alleged assailaint, is five foot one  
And she shot me through my soul (and he shot me through my heart)  
Feel my body gettin cold  
(He didn't care, he didn't worry, he didn't wonder..)_

_~Wyclef and Sango_

_I'm feelin you girl  
I understand_

_~Sango  
And you're doin, what you're doin, would you do it  
and do it and do it and do it for me.._

Sango smiled as the crowd applauded more.

Then Wyclef (lol.) put his guitar down and looked to Kagome.

Kagome smiled slightly.

"Come on Amarihia. You playing piano." he said sitting down in the sand.

Kagome stood up and went to the piano that was placed in the very middle of the circle and she sat down.

"We gone close our get to gether with this song. I want everybody to stand up and hold hands. We are the Blue and Gold nation we are strong people and we fight for our life's and freedom. I love you all. This is Hometown Glory."

She began to play the piano with her magical fingers.

She opened her mouth to sing... (song used hometown glory by adele)

**(flashbacks)**

_I've been walking in the same way as I did  
And missing out the cracks in the pavement  
And tutting my heel and strutting my feet  
"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call? _**A lady about 35 years old asked a young 5 year old Kagome.**  
_No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering"_** Kagome smiled at the lady.**

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_** About 5 hours later Kagome Sango Rin and their family are running and Kagome see's that one of the dead bodies is the lady.**  
_Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met  
Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now_

I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque** She thinks of all her friends in Barbados and Puero Rico.**  
_I love it to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades  
I like it in the city when two worlds collide  
You get the people and the government _**She thinks of all the fire and bombs she saw and the cries she heard.**  
_Everybody taking different sides _**She thinks of her own father beating her mother because of her complextion of skin.**

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit _**She thinks of Souta protecting their mothers from the police and the bullets that are flying.**  
_Shows that we are united  
Shows that we ain't gonna take it  
Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
Shows that we are united_** She thinks of her aunt, kikyo's mom, that died when she triped over that bomb.**

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh  
Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met_

Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world **She thinks of the beauty of the Barbadian nation.**  
_Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my world  
Of my world, yeah, of my world, of my world, yeah_

She takes her hands off the piano keys and smiles to all the people in the audience and blows them kisses.

"Thank You! I love you all!!! Blue and GOLD! BLUE AND GOLD! BLUE AND GOLD!" They all cheered together.

* * *

Sango Kagome and Rin were back in the car.

It was about 5am and they were on their way back to Miami.

Kagome yawned and layed her head on her cousin, Kikyo's shoulder.

Kikyo smiled and put her head on Kagomes.

Rin put her head on Kagome's lap and Sango put her head on Kikyo's.

Momma looked back and smiled.

She then whispered to the already sleeping girls,

_Shows that you aint gonna stand shit, shows that yall are united,_

_Shows that you aint gonna stand shit shows that we are united._

Mommy and Mom smiled and joined in.

_Round my hometown._

_Memiories are fresh._

_Round my hometome._

_Ohhhh... The people, Ive meet._

_Are the wonders of my world._

_Are the wonders of the world._

_Are the wonders of this world._

_Are the wonders.._

_Of my world._

They sang the song, unaware of the 4 sets of ears listening.

But the ironic part of it all is....

The 3 of the 4 people that those ears belonged to, didnt even notice the 3 sets of eyes that were watchig them the whole night.

* * *

**DRAMA!!! **

**Here we goo!!! **

**l0l.**

**Review pleasee!! :)**

**That would be very nice! lol.**

**But dont forget the ideas guys!! PLEASE!!! **

**Okayyy.... **

**REVIEW!**

**(RIP MICHEAL JACKSON!)**


	11. The Morning After

**_1st chaper to my new story..._**

**_Kagome Marie_**

* * *

**Fashion is the key to the heart.**

**They say money can't buy happiness.**

**Were they wrong?**

**Maybe.**

**But, maybe, to a young girl that all she ever wanted was money, it can.**

**This is the story of a girl.**

**But not just any girl.**

**Kagome Marie.**

**The world's most loved cherished beautiful and missed model of the 21st century.**

**Kagome Marie's journey was a long, hard one.**

**But she always kept that shining smile on her face.**

**But that was only infront the cameras.**

**But, when the camera's turned off...**

**Kagome was pushed into a world of Hate, Betrayal, and... Drugs.**

**Join this young woman on her way to Hollywood.**

**From the very begining, to the very end.**

* * *

**_That's whats coming up! The Sweetest Girls only has about 10 more chapters!_**

**_Sooo...here ya go!_**

**_The Sweetest Girls_**

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning and yawned.

She rolled over to her back and stared at her ceiling.

She sighed as she thought about last night.

She then smiled and looked over to the TV in her room that was never on.

She looked on the night stand next to her bed and grabbed th remote.

She pressed the power button and the 1st thing that came on was spongbob.

She turned on her side and watched spongebob until she dozed back off to sleep again.

* * *

Sango heard Kagome's TV and smirked.

"Last night was fun. Wonder what Roku's doin?" she asked herself before rolling on her stomach and grabbing her cell phone.

She turned it on and then dialed Miroku's number.

She heard 5 rings before, "Hello ladies you've reached the one and only price charming, Miroku, If you would like to bear my child, please press one. If you would like just a quick love making, please press two. If you want to have the night of your life please press 3-" sango hung up.

She rolled her eyes and then decided that her Kagome and Rin were going to the beach today.

She got up and streched and got out a pair of jean booty shorts and her dark blue and light blue bikini.

She put them on her manaican that she had in her closet and smiled.

"Very nice and revealing san!" she said as she turned off the light in her closet and walked out.

She then went to Kagome's room and saw that her lazy ass sister was back sleep.

She rolled her eyes and got in th bed next to her.

She pulled half the cover off Kagomes little body and snuggled in them herself before watching spongebob.

She fount herself dozing off into dreamland, just like Kagome had.

* * *

Rin changed the song on her Ipod and closed her eyes.

She was bored as hell!

She got up and went to the laptop in her room and clicked on Internet.

She went to myspace and looked at her display name.

_Sess's Girl(;_

She laughed slightly and changed her name to, _Just a Illegal Alien._

She looked at those worlds for a long time and frowned.

When will this war end?!

I mean, she wanted so badly to visit her country and be with her people.

But, then, she couldnt leave the one man that she had fallen in love with.

She sighed and heard Sango walk down the hallway and go to Kagome's room.

She looked outside and saw that it was a bright and sunny day.

She looked at the time and almost slapped herself for waking up so early!

"8:34! What? UHHH Yeah, Im going back to sleep!" she said as she signed out myspace and turned off her ipod.

She walked out her room and went to Kagome's since that's where sango had went.

She smiled as she saw her two lazy ass sisters in the bed sleep and spongebob playing on the television screen.

She went over and rolled on top of Kagome and Sango and let Sango be in the middle.

She put her head in Sango's hair since that had became a habbit when she was little.

Since Sango was taller and older than both her and Kagome, they saw her as the big sister that could protect them from anything.

Rin smiled and dozed off to sleep.

The 3 peaceful sleeping girls were so sure that their sister Sango could protect them from anything.

But what they didnt know is that Sango couldnt protect them from the drama that was about to happen soon.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and looked out his large window and sighed.

"Why the fuck didnt she just tell me! Damn it!" he said as he got up and went outside to his balcony in only pajama pants.

He looked down at his pool and cursed loudly.

"Dammit! I mean come on! What did she think I was gonna do! Turn her in?" as those words sunk into his head he thought about what he said.

_"She's a criminal. She should be in prison. Damnit! Why do I feel like I need to protect this bitch!"_ he thought deeply.

He then heard another voice in his head, a deeper more husky voice.

**"So? And if she is a criminal? You still love her! Face it man, that newbie rule flew waayyy out the window the 1st time you saw her!"** demon Inuyasha said inside his mind.

_"Dude shut up! Who asked you!"_ half demon inuyasha said.

**"You asked me when you asked youself...Im you dumb ass."** demon inuyasha said.

Inuyasha growled and then thought, _"What the hell do I do?"_

**"Hell... What ever you was planing to do before you knew this. And besides, you still love her the same. Shit, you still wanna fuck her right? SO damn, go for it."**

Inuyasha smirked.

_"How does make up sex sound to you?"_ he said as she stood up and changed into sweat pants and a wife beater.

Demon Inuyasha smirked evily, **"I thought you well Yash, I thought you well."** then he faded away.

Inuyasha sprayed some axe and walked down stairs into the kitchen.

He kissed his mom who was on the couch looking at some soap operas on TV.

He grabbed his keys and was about to walk out the door when he heard a soft angelic voice, one almost as angelic as Kagome's.

His mother's.

"Yash baby where you goin?" she said looking at him with concern shining threw her chocolate eyes.

He smiled and shrugged, "Just out ma, Ill be back later tonight."

She nodded and smiled, "I leave the door unlocked for you then."

Inuyasha nodded, "Thank you mama."

She smiled and went back to watching As the World Turns.

Inuyasha started for the door again and almost closed the door when...

"Inuyasha!"

He turned around and saw his mother going upstairs.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

She peaked her head from behind the wall up the steps.

"Dont forget condoms!" she said then walked to her room.

Inuyasha was tomato red and he hurried out the door.

* * *

Miroku was dreaming peacefuly of naked women massaging him and fanning him with huge fans, when he felt his dreamworld shaking.

He looked around and saw the women running scared everywhere and soon the only one left in the shaking room was him.

He woke up out of his dream to feel even more shaking.

Or more like vibrating.

He lefted his face and saw that it was his phone that was vibrating.

He picked it up and right when it stopped ringing.

He then tried to slide it up but only succeded in throwing it half way across the room.

He groaned and crawled to his phone and looked at the missed call.

_sango._

He sighed and threw his phone on his bed thinking, _"Ill call her back later."_

Then he pulled a pillow down to the ground and went back to sleep.

* * *

Shesshomaru, being the only mature one out of the 6 had gotten up, brushed his teeth, washed his hair and etc.

He then did his morning prep talk and jogged in the work out room.

He then took yet another shower and washed his hair... AGAIN.

And it was only 6am at this time.

Now, at this time he had logged on to myspace to see rin on.

He looked at her page and frowned.

Illegal Alien?

Does she wanna get caught?!

He logged off and then decided it was time for his daily meditation.

He went into the dojo in the back and sat crossed legged.

He closed his eyes and centered his energy.

All the time he was meditating, he was really thinking of Rin.

He eventually feel in love with the human and planned to make her his mate.

But of course, he would never say that outloud.

* * *

**okay this chappy is kinda boring.**

**But the real action comes tomorrow!**

**Nite! :)**


	12. I Know Your Secret

The Sweetest

**Chapter 12**

**YALL AINT READY! lol.**

**Aye! And it would be a LEMON in this chapter, but...I dont do LEMON's.**

**Soooo... If YOU do LEMONS then tell me and Ill post a link to the LEMON that YOU make! **

**The best one WINS!**

**And your prize is... A hug! :)**

**l0l. Jp. **

**Your prize is to make the plot for my NEXT NEXT story! **

**Yaayy! :)**

**Mkayyy... Here ya go.!**

**Oh! And songs used: First Love- Karina and Tell Him The Truth- Keri Hilson**

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to come face to face with sango.

She frowned in confusion when she felt some extra weight on her.

She realized it was sango's 50 POUND LEG!

Okay, so maybe Sango's WHOLE leg wasnt 50 pounds... But IT SURE AS HELL FELT LIKE IT!

Kagome pushed Sango's heavy ass leg off her and sat up in bed.

She yawned and looked at the time.

2:30?!

Kagome frowned in confusion once again and looked outside.

It was partly cloudy.

She smiled and thanked her mother's for buying a house next to the beach and walked into her bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and looked deep into her light blue eyes.

She saw pain.

She saw hurt.

She saw happiness.

She saw regret.

She saw love.

She saw anger.

She saw sadness.

And most of all.

She saw confusion.

_"What's gonna happen when Yash finds out? I already know he's seen me and my reaction to police. I get really scared and he can see it. I hope he understands."_

She took off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked at her tattoo on her waist that she got a few months ago.

_LovePeaceHppiness _was writen in black cursive letters.

As she looked over her body she sighed.

"I hope he can accept me for me." she said then stepped into the shower.

She started the shower and let the cold water hit her skin and gasped.

She shook a little bit and then she relaxed as the hot water started to come thru.

She opened her blue eyes and stared into space.

_Puerto Rico_

_"Your name is Kagome! Remember that! You are not from that poor selfish country of Barbados! They are evil!"_ _her momma's new boyfriend yelled into her 6 year old face._

_A 6 year old Sango tried to push him away and he just punched her in the face and picked her up by her hair._

_Kagome yelled, "NO! Stop it! Please let her go!" she said as she beat him on his hard back._

_He yanked a crying Sango around and almost broke her little neck._

_And then... Time stood still..._

_POP!_

_Kagome watched as momma's boyfriend let go of Sango's hair and Sango ran to her while he fell to the ground._

_Kagome looked up to see Rin holding a gun in her hand looking very scared._

_Then her mommy, who was only wrapped in a towel, came running downstairs._

_"What happend?!__" She yelled looking at the unmoving body of momma's boyfriend._

_Kagome ran to her mommy crying._

_"I was talking to Sango bout how I wanted to go home. And he threw his plate at me and told me that we are from America and that our people are evil. Then Sango pushed him off me. And he hit Sango and Rin grabbed the gun Mom keeps in the closet and shot him!" she said sniffing and crying._

_Mommy looked at the dead man and back to Rin who was holding on to her leg and then to Sango who was stuck in her spot in the kitchen._

_"¡Venga conmigo! ¡Venga en! ¡Venga en!"(come with me! Come on Come on!) she told them grabing Rin's hand and Sango grabbing Rin's._

_Mommy ran to her room and took out her clothes and then ran to the kids room._

_"Okay, listen, we're gonna go on a trip for a while okay?" she told the kids while putting on her clothes._

_Rin frowned, "But I like this house." she said._

_"I dont care Rin! Now pack your clothes and toys and lets go!" she said handing them suitcases._

_Rin had tears in her eyes._

_Mommy sighed and helped the kids pack and then they got a hard knock on the door._

_Mommy rushed and finished packing the kids clothes and then put them in the closet._

_"¡Quédese aquí mismo! ¡No diga nada! ¡Si no estoy de vuelta en 10 minutos entonces toman sus cosas y sólo corren! ¿Bien?" (Stay right here! Don't say anything! If I'm not back in 10 minutes then take your things and just run! Okay?)_

_The girls nodded as Mommy kissed them all on their foreheads._

_"Love you. Stay quiet. I'll be back." and then she closed the closet._

_Kagome tried to stay queit while she was crying._

_"Sangooo..." she whispered._

_Sango whispered back, "Sh..huh?" You could tell she had been crying too._

_"I want my mommy." she sobbed._

_Rin layed her head on Kagome's shoulder and so did Sango._

_They all cried silently together._

_A few minutes later they heard feet coming up the steps and got scared._

_They pressed their backs agianst the back of the closet, behind the clothes._

_The closet opened and Mom poked her head inside,"Girls?"_

_The girls sighed and ran to their Mom._

_"Come on. We have to go. Momma's in the big car okay? Go sit in the big car with momma." then she put them down and they nodded and ran to their momma._

_When they got downstairs they saw the body and held each others hands as they crossed over it and into the back where the car was._

_They saw Momma in the passenger's seat and ran to the car._

_Momma smiled at them, "That was a brave thing you did Rin. And Sango. And Kagome. Im proud of yall." she said looking at them._

_"So you're not mad?" Rin asked._

_Momma shook her head and looked out the window._

_"No... To tell the truth I was gonna do it myself. You just...Beat me to the punch."_

_Then Mommy and Mom came running out the house with all their things._

_Mom got in the drivers seat and Mommy got in the back with the kids._

_They backed out the drive way and then Mommy got out the car._

_"Mommy?" Kagome asked as she was aboout to follow her mommy._

_Mommy turned around quickly and gently pushed Kagome back in the car._

_"I'll be back babe. Just stay here right quick." then she closed the door leaving a confused Kagome in the car._

_"Why did Mommy leave?" she asked._

_Mom drove to the front of the house and stopped there._

_"Say goodbye girls." _

_Then mommy came running out the house and hoped in the car._

_"GO ARAIH!" and then Mom pushed on the brakes and sped down the dark road just in time to see their house blow up._

* * *

Kagome fell in the shower and stayed on the ground crying.

She let the hot water try to wash her memories away.

But that was imposible.

"WHY ME!" she sobbed.

"WHY ME! GOD TELL ME WHY ME!" she sobbed somemore ignoring the pounding on her door.

She sobbed and yelled somemore and then she heard the bathroom door open.

"Kagome!" Momma ran to her.

Sango and Rin watched from the hallway.

Kikyo ran out her room with only a bed sheet to cover her.

In her room was a half naked guy and he looked pissed.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked running to help her momma pick Kagome up out the shower.

Kikyo turned off the shower and got a towel to wrap around Kagome.

Kagome began to shake and yell.

"Kagome calm down! Kagome!" Kikyo cried.

If she kept this up...

Rin ran in the bathroom.

"Kagome...Listen to this." then she began to sing...

_There for me, through all of my ups and downs  
And what I feel you always seem to know  
You find the words, when I need comforting  
And dry my eyes, that's why I love you so_

More than a friend you're my first love  
I can always depend on my first love

I feel like I have known you all my life  
I can't explain how close we are  
When something's wrong, you know how to make it right  
That's why you stay close to my heart

More than a friend you're my first love  
I can always depend on my first love

The first thought in my mind  
the chill up my spine  
the melody in my heart

You are my very first love

You're the Sweet lullaby  
my first kiss goodnight  
the beat of my heart, music  
My very first love

More than a friend you're my first love  
I can always depend on my first love

With you in my life I'm not lonely at all  
And if there were tears (yeah) you'd catch them all  
Cuz you know my pain, and you know my joy  
There's no secrets between us only pretty piano chords

The first thought in my mind  
the chill up my spine  
the melody in my heart

muuuuuusic my very first love

You're the Sweet lullaby  
my first kiss goodnight  
the beat of my heart, music  
My very first love

I sing because I'm happy but music sets me free  
You're sweet lullaby a first kiss goodnight  
The beat of my heart music, my very first love  
(Oh Oh Oh)

You are more than a friend you're my first love  
I can always depend on my first love

You are more than a friend you're my first love  
I can always depend on my first love  
(Woah oh)  
My first love

Kagome quieted down and looked at the wall.

She stayed quiet for about 5 minutes then she got up and walked slowly to her room.

She closed the door behind her and layed down in just a towel.

She changed into her navy blue tank top and her white shorts.

She let her hair stay poofy and put it in a happy side ponytail.

She applied some lipgloss and lotioned and etc.

Then she slipped on her flipflops and walked out her room.

She walked by Kikyo's room and heard the bed squeaking and metally threw up.

She passed Sango's room to hear her plaing music from her iPod.

She also heard Rin's voice in there too.

She walked down stairs to be greeted by her mother's watching the news.

She kissed each one and they smiled.

"Where you going?" Mom asked.

She went into the kitchen and came out with some grapes.

"Beach.."

They nodded and she walked out the door.

Momma got up and said, "Well, I have a date! So I am going to get my hair done! I'll see you chicka's later."

Then Momma grabbed her keys and was about to walk out the door when something on the news caught her attention.

"And there has been no further detail on the murder of Rick Malaviatez. The case has been cold for over 10 years. What is the reason for this case to be brought back up? I have no clue." the news reporter said on TV.

Momma sat down slowly and her along with Mommy and Mom never took their eyes off the screen.

"The year was 1999 when Rick Malaviatez was shot and burned in this house behind me. Their were no witnesses to the case but, now, 10 years later investigators have a clue on who may have killed ." then a investigator came on the screen.

"We have only one clue to this crime. And that is a old tarnished chain that seemed to have melted a little but over all is still useable in the fire 10 years ago. Ingraved on this chain is My Country is One We are One Barbados is One." the detective said holding up the chain that brought tears to the Mother's eyes.

"So we know that the suspect is proably a Immagrint or a Refugee living illegaly in America or Puerto Rico, where the shooting and burning actually happend."

Then Mommy turned the news off and put her head in her lap.

Momma stared at the blank TV screen and then she slowly got up and walked out the door.

Mom stared at the wall as she cried and listened to Miranda sob.

"Raih?" Mommy whispered.

Araih looked to Miranda.

"We can't keep running." Miranda sobbed.

Araih smiled a sad smile.

"I know."

* * *

Kagome sat on the beach and let it blow her curly ponytail around.

_"What is he gonna say when I tell him? Im so tired of running. But Im so scared to tell him. What will he do? I love him so much."_

Then a song popped into her head and she looked to the already setting sun and inhaled as she began to sing.

_If you've ever kept a secret  
From the one you love  
This is what it feels like_

If you thought that I was perfect  
Boy you were wrong  
I'm far from that  
There's one thing that I've done to you  
That I regret and  
Look I know it's no excuse but  
I'm only human and young at that  
And I'm gonna make mistakes  
And hope you understand

Didn't see it comin  
Wasn't on purpose  
Baby I promise  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
Will you forgive me  
You didn't deserve this  
I know it wasn't worth it

I'm a tell him the truth  
(When I'm ready to)  
Tell him the truth  
(Some how)  
Gotta tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now)  
Gotta Tell him the truth  
(Just wait a little bit)  
Tell him the truth  
(He couldn't handle it)  
Tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now ooh)

Didn't see when I had tears rolling down my face  
I turned my back  
It was heavy on the tongue  
And I kenew that you knew something was wrong  
I was about to break open spill out everything  
But something said  
Kagz wait, Things are going great, what you gonna say  
I don't know maybe something like

Didn't see it comin  
Wasn't on purpose  
Baby I promise  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
Will you forgive me  
You didn't deserve this  
I know it wasn't worth it

I'm a tell him the truth  
(When I'm ready to)  
Tell him the truth  
(Some how)  
Gotta tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now)  
Gotta Tell him the truth  
(Just wait a little bit)  
Tell him the truth  
(He couldn't handle it)  
Tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now ooh)

I feel less( than nothin)  
Lower (than zero)  
And tired (of frontin)  
Gotta tell him the truth ooh  
I feel less( than nothin)  
Lower (than zero)  
And tired (of frontin)  
Gotta tell him the truth ooh

Guess I've been waitin for the stars to align  
There's no perfect time  
I gotta tell him the truth  
Cause it's hard to build the truth on a lie  
And if that's what I want  
I gotta tell him the truth

I'm a tell him the truth  
(When I'm ready to)  
Tell him the truth  
(Some how)  
Gotta tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now)  
Gotta Tell him the truth  
(Just wait a little bit)  
Tell him the truth  
(He couldn't handle it)  
Tell him the truth  
(That's what I gotta do)  
Tell him the truth  
(But not now ooh)

She ended the song with tears rolling down her flawless face.

"What you gotta tell me Kagz?" she heard a voice behind her and didn't even jump... She already knew who it was.

"Im sorry." she sobbed and started to rock back and forth.

Inuyasha walked up to her and stood her up.

He looked into her light blue eyes and she looked into his amber ones.

"Kagome..." he whispered into her ear.

Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Huh?"

"I know your secret." He said quietly into her ear.

Kagome cried silently.

"Yeah."

He brought her face up and looked her in the eyes.

"And I dont care. I wanna help."

**sooo hyperrr! **

**revieww!**


	13. Hell's About to Break Loose!

**_Hey! This will be the last update for 3 years._**

**_HA! JK! I wouldnt do you like that! lol. Hope you have a nice and safe and FUN 4th of July!! _**

**_Here ya go!_**

**_The Sweetest Girls _**

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

Kagome looked for any signs of lies in Inuyasha's beautiful mysterious Amber eyes.

She leaned in more for another kiss.

When their lips meet, Kagome felt as if her whole world had changed.

She felt safe.

She felt like this stupid war wasn't happening.

She felt she was walking on a cloud.

Just her.

And Inuyasha.

She tried very hard to ignore the wetness in her lower region and she opened her eyes and ended the kiss.

They looked in each others eye and they each saw the love.

And most of all the lust of course.

They slowed their breathing and then Inuyasha asked a question that would their life forever......

"Do you trust me?"

Kagome looked into his eyes.

"With my life"

Inuyasha smirked and bent down for another kiss.

They broke apart from the kiss.

It all happened so fast.

**(THEIR WOULD BE A LEMON HERE BUT SINCE NOBODY GAVE ME ANYTHING. OH WELL.)**

One moment their standing on the beach kissing.

The next their walking fast to Inuyasha's expensive car.

Next their in the backseat ripping each others clothes off.

Kagome felt light headed as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head from all the pleasure.

Her breathing began to get faster with each thrust.

She moaned Inuyasha's name.

She got louder and her breathing got heavier.

Inuyasha enjoyed every minute of it.

The heavy breathing.

The moaning.

The sweat coming off both of their bodies.

The low music playing from the radio in the car.

He enjoyed it all.

Now, if you were outside, you could see the car moving side to side and all the mist on the windows.

That's if you were outside.

* * *

Sango and Rin were walking on the beach and couldn't find Kagome anywhere!

They called her phone but it went straight to voicemail.

Sango sighed, "Where the fuck is she?

Rin was in her own little world when something caught her eyes.

She laughed.

"Hey Sango! Look somebodies fuckin in that car!" she pointed to the black lamborgini that was shaking kinda fast.

Sango looked over at the car and her eyes went wide.

"That's Inuyasha's car!" she yelled.

Rin, being the slow person she was known as, looked and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Hey yeah! It is!" she smiled then frowned.

"Inuyasha's cheatin' on Kagz!!" she yelled and then started for the car.

Sango's eyes widened, "Rin you dumb ass wait!"

Rin had her hand up ready to nearly knock the glass out the car when...

"Inuyasha..." she heard in the car.

Rin gasped.

"Kagome!" she whispered.

"Rin!" she heard.

She looked over to see sango running towards her.

Rin shook her head and waved her arms vigorously at Sango.

Sango frowned in confusion and then looked at the car that had now stopped moving but the mist was still there.

Her eyes widen as she mouthed to rin, "Kagome and Inuyasha??"

Rin nodded fast.

Sango gasped and then she grabbed Rin's arm as they ran back to the beach.

They ran until they got to the other side of the beach.

"Oh My Gosh!! Kagome! Poor little Kagome!" Rin said as she caught her breath.

Sango looked at her like she was crazy "What do you mean _poor_ Kagome? She gets to do it in a car!! I've never done it in a car!!" she said.

Sango then blushed madly as Rin smirked.

"So sango you've done IT!!" she said surprisingly.

Sango blushed somemore.

"Just once or twice." she muttered.

"With Miroku?!" rin smiled.

Now Sango looked like a ripe tomato.

"Oh Shut up!!" then she was quiet for a second.

"Have you?" she asked Rin.

Now it was Rin's turn to blush.

"Just once or twice." she whispered lightly.

"OHHHH!!! RIN! YOU NEED A WHOOPIN!!" Sango said running to rin.

Rin laughed and she started to run too.

"No! Im sorry! I didnt mean it!!!" she yelled.

Sango ran after her still.

"I thought Shesshomaru called you his bitch for the hell of it!" she yelled.

Rin gasped.

"Thanks for telling the world sis!" rin yelled embarresed.

Everybody was looking at them like they were crazy!

Sango was breathing hard.

"Anytime! Ima do the same thing to Kagome!" she said still rrunning after Rin.

Rin laughed.

They eventually stopped running after each other and stopped for ice cream.

Rin laughed as sango took crazy pictures with random people.

She looked over the beach and her heart fell out of her chest at the sight she saw.

There was Shesshomaru.

Shirtless.

Kissing a girl.

But not just any girl.

Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha got out the car with their hair amess and clothes back on.

"That was amazing!" Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome laughed.

She looked over the beach and saw the ice cream place.

She smiled.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" she said smiling.

Inuyahsa sniffed the air and paled.

"Oh shit." he whispered.

Kagome stopped running and her eyes widened.

"OH HELL NO!!" she yelled as she ran to Rin.

Rin was red with anger and her eyes had a little red tint to them.

Kagome grabbed Rin by her shoulders and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"Rin! RIN! Rin Look at me!" she said turning rin's face to look at her.

But her eyes where still on her "Boyfriend" and "cousin" who were flirting.

Sango ran over there.

"Hey Kagz. Rin what's wrong?" she said looking in the direction Rin was looking in.

Sango smirked evily.

"At home." she said then walked away.

She passed yash and said, "Hey yash. You and Kagz have fun?"

Inuyasha blushed and stuttered, "Uh Uh Uh... Uh What?" he asked dumbly.

Sango smiled, "You wanna see a fight? Come to our house tonight." she smiled looking from Rin to Kikyo.

Sango walked off and went to the water.

Inuyasha had a feeling all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

_**WHAT THE FUUDDGGGEEE!!!!!!!!!!! **_

**_WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!!_**

**_SANGO GETTIN ALL EVIL AND SHIT!! L0L._**

**_REVIEW!!! _**

**_XOXO_**


	14. Fights, Pool, and Paella

**HERE WE GO!! **

**The Sweetest Girls**

**Chapter 14.... I think??**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down on the beach.

Thinking.

Rin was with Sango, who was still thinking of evil was to kill kikyo.

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to take a break from all the drama and go walk down the beach.

"Hey yash lets go to the water before it gets dark!!" Kagome said running to the water.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Sure." he said to no one then ran out to the water.

When the got deep enough they went under.

Kagome opened her eyes underwater and couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere.

She turned and looked behind her and she saw nothing.

She began to panaick and she qucikly resurfaced.

She caught her breath as she looked around.

No Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!" she yelled looking aroud on the shore to see if maybe he had went back to the sand.

Nope.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled and began to get tears in her eyes.

What if?

"Inuyas-" she yelled but was cut off by being pulled into the water.

She closed her mouth quickly but couldn't breathe so she tried to go back up.

But something had her foot.

She looked down to see Inuyasha holding her left foot and looked like he was prepared to tickle her.

She quickly kicked him in his nose and then went back to surface.

She gasped for air and tried to catch her breath.

Inuyasha came up looking pissed.

"What the hell was that?" he growled.

Kagome looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Excuse me!! I couldn't breathe!! You were about to drown me!" she yelled punching his chest.

Inuyasha thought he was being tickled.

He laughed.

"That's a punch??" he said going to shore.

Kagome huffed.

"No... But you don't want me to punch you for real." she said looking out to the side walk.

That's when somethin caught her eye.

"Rin!" she yelled and then ran to rin.

She had saw Shesshomaru and Kikyo again.

They were on a beach towel.

Kissing of course.

Kagome held on to Rin before she could strike.

"Rin NO!!" Kagome yelled.

Too Late.

Sango, who was with Miroku seeing how many hot dogs they could stuff in their mouths before they threw up opened her mouth wide so all the hot dogs feel out her mouth.

She saw Rin grab Kikyo's hair and pull her away from Shesshomaru.

She saw Rin start to punch Kikyo in the face repediatly.

She heard Kagome yell for Rin to stop.

She saw two of Kikyo's "friends" come up and try to help Kikyo.

And that's when everything sunk in.

Sango gasped and ran over to where the fight was going on.

She grabbed one of kikyo's friends, Kagura, and pulled her away before she could touch rin.

Kagome ran to Kanna and punched her out cold before she could even get close to rin.

Inuyasha was wide mouthed.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up.

She smiled.

"I told you you didn't want me to hit you for real." then she ran to help Sango.

Sango and Kagura were fighting and surprisingly Kagura was putting up a good fight.

"Yash!!" Inuyasha heard his name being called and tunred to see Kouga and Ayame running towards them.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" Ayame yelled.

Ayame with her great senses caught from the corner of her eye a stubbling Kanna grabbing a surf board from the sand and run to Kagome.

Ayame yelled.

"Kagz watch out!!" and ran to Kanna.

Kagome turned around to see Ayame punch the living shit out of Kanna in the stomach.

Kanna threw up on the sand and Kagome got a evil idea.

"Sango let me see!!!" she yelled.

Sango stopped punching Kagura and looked at Kagome.

Kagome grabbed on to a knocked out Kagura and placed her face in the puke. (KAGOME! ew!)

Sango made throwing up sounds as Kagome rubbed Kagura's face in the puke.

"OH GOD KAGZ!!!" Kouga yelled getting all this on camera.

Kagome then smelled the puke and stopped.

"Okay, where's Rin???" she said and looked to see Rin not even punching Kikyo but pulling her WEAVE and her REAL HAIR out her head!!

"Rin let her hair go!!" she yelled and ran to Rin.

Shesshomaru was looking shocked without anything else to do.

Inuyasha was laughing his ass off.

And Kouga was filming the whole thing!!

Kagome pulled Rin off a unconcious Kikyo.

Rin smiled at the camera.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Well, everyone except Kagome and Sango.

"We beat that hoe ass!!" Rin yelled to the camera.

"She aint no motha fuckin' kin to us!!" Sango said hugging rin.

"Whhaaattt!! This hoes do not know how to play!!! We was suppose to do this at home but nowww.. Oh WELL!!!" Kagome said laughing with Sango and Rin.

Ayame was texting on her phone.

"Yall!!! I hope the poilce dont come!" she said looking at a text message.

Rin had started dancing with Kagome and everyone laughed.

Then Sango saw something.

"YALL IT'S THE COPS!!" she yelled getting her shorts off the ground.

Rin did too.

"SAY YOU FUCKIN SWEAR!!!" Kagome said as she started to run.

Well, everybody started to run.

On the camera you couldn't see anything but blur.

"EVERYBODY COME TO MY HOUSE!!" Kagome said jumping in Inuyasha's car.

Sango jumped in Miroku's.

Ayame and Rin got in Kouga's.

And shesshomaru got in his own.

And they speed away.

Kikyo groaned from her place in the sand.

She opened her eyes to see....

Sweaty balls!!!

She got a better look at the person and saw it was this fat old guy!!

"EWWWWW!!! RIN YOUR GONNA PAY!!!" she yelled to the sky while punching the old man in the balls.

Kikyo looked to see Kagura waking up.

Kagura sniffed and frowned in disqusted.

"What the fuck is that smell!!! Is that puke?!?!" she yelled and then looked down and screamed.

"IT IIIISSS!!! EEEEWWWWWW!!!!" she yelled.

Kikyo mentally took a gun and shot Kagura in the head.

She rolled her eyes and got her things.

She prepared to go home.

* * *

Kagome Sango Rin and the rest had got home and asked their mom's if they could have some friends over for the night.

When they said okay, the teens went upstairs.

Kagome gave them a little tour and then went to her room.

"This is my room-" she stopped when she saw Souta on her bed waiting.

"What are you doing in my room!!" she yelled to him.

He rolled his eyes and then saw the males behind her.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY!!! OH HELL NAW KOHAKU!!!!" he yelled and then kohaku ran out from Sango's room.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!" Sango yelled.

Kohaku looked from side to side guiltily.

"Noting." he said with his spanish accent.

Sango groaned.

"Quédese fuera mi cuarto!!" (stay out my room!) sango said.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and playfully hit her on the head.

"Chicken head."

Then he looked to Kagome and Rin and did the same to them.

"All of you are chicken heads." then he saw souta glaring at something and sighed and turned to see...

Males.

"What the fuck essay!!!" (lol.) he grabbed his gun from his pocket.

"Kagome Sango Rin getchur asses behind me!" he said pointing his gun to Inuyasha.

"Kohaku No!!" Kagome yelled at souta.

But everything was quiet when all 4 boys pulled out their own guns.

No one spoke a word.

Kagome was nervous as fuck.

She tapped Kohaku's shoulder.

Kohaku smiled.

"Welcome to the family ey?!" he said patting Inuyasha on his back.

He did the same with everybody else and then he told Souta, "C'mon we finna go hit some booty."

Kagome Sango and Rin groaned and made playful gagging sounds.

Then souta looked to the guys.

"Yall better not hit no booty!! The little red head is my sister too! Even though I don't know her name!" he said looking serious.

Ayame laughed.

"My name is ayame. Yame for short." she smiled.

Souta smiled back.

"That's a beautiful name, sis." he said and then looked at the guy who looked like he was finna blow from jealousy.

Souta raised an eyebrow.

"She yours?" he asked.

Kouga nodded.

Souta looked him up and down.

"Treat her good."

Then he walked out the room.

Everyone relaxed.

And then souta popped back in the door.

"Love you mami." he said to Kagome.

Kagome smiled.

"Love you too papi." she said.

Then he closed the door.

Everyone laughed.

"Are they always like that???" Miroku asked then sat down in Kagome's computer chair.

Kagome smiled and got a convertibale beach dress and some flip flops out.

"Yep. All the time!" then she slipped into the dress and put on the flip flops and let her curly hair down.

"Pool anybody?" Then she walked out to the dark pool.

Everyone followed.

"Why is it so dark?" Ayame asked.

Kagome went to the back of the house.

"Nobody move the pool is directly in front of you and if you take one step your gonna-" she was cut off by a splash.

"Fall in." she finsished and turned on the lights.

The pool lit up beautifuly and their was a mini waterfall and the very end that changes different colors.

Kagome smiled at their guest surprised faces.

She looked to the pool to see who feel in.

Miroku.

_"Figures." _she thought and then took off her dress.

"Come on in you guys! The pools heated and it feels really good!" and then she began to swim to the deep end.

Everyone joined.

"This feels really good Kagz!!" Ayame said floating on her back.

When she got no response she looked over to see Kagome and Inuyasha kissing on the other side of the pool.

She smiled and then felt a hand on her arm.

She stopped floating to see Kouga with a smirk on his face.

She smiled also.

"You wanna do what their doing over there?" he asked nodding his head to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Ayame smile grew more.

"I'd love to." then she leaned in for a kiss with Kouga.

Sango and Miroku were in the jacuzzi kissing and touching.

And Rin....

Was listening to her ipod on a beach chair.

Shesshomaru didn't come to their house and Rin figured him and Kikyo was somewhere fucking.

She sighed and was unaware of the pair of blue eyes that watched her concered.

Mommy ignored the rest of the horny teenagers in the pool for now and focused on the lonley Rin sitting in a beach chair listening to music.

She walked out there and tapped Rin on her shoudler.

Rin jumped and looked at mommy and smiled.

"Hey mommy." she said as she pulled her ipod headphones out her ears.

Mommy smiled.

"You okay kiddo?"

Rin sighed.

"I found Kikyo kissing my boyfriend today."

Mommy didn't say anything.

She just pulled Rin into a hug.

"Oh honey, maybe this is a sign? You know? Maybe Kikyo isn't to blame. Your boyfriend didn't say anything while she was kissing him, now did he?" mommy said into rin's ear.

Rin thought about it for a minute.

She never did tell Kikyo that her and Shesshomaru were going together.

And Shesshomru DIDN'T even try to explain or stop Kikyo from kissing him!!

So, it wasn't Kikyo's fault.

It was Shesshomaru's.

Rin felt like crying, but she was better than that.

She sighed and then said, "I understand mommy."

Mommy smiled.

"Come on. We're making Paella and we need some help."

Then they both stood up and walked to the door.

Then mommy walked back to the pool side and yelled, "YOU ALL HAVE THE COUNT OF 3 TO GET YOUR LITTLE HORNY ASSES OUT THIS DAMN POOL AND PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!!"

Everyone jumped apart and then hurried to get out the pool and in the house.

"ONE!!!........... TWO!!............... THREE!!! SANGO NCRAIN!! I KNOW I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS!! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING OUT THE DAMN POOL HOLDIN YO DAMN TOP TO YO CHEST!! COME HERE!!" Mommy ran to Sango and Sango tried to run from her.

"Mommy I'm sorry!! It slipped!!" Sango ran into the house.

"LIKE HELL!! GET CHO ASS HERE!!!"

"NO!!" Sango yelled and laughed at the same time.

She knew mommy was just playing.

Everyone was laughing and Mommy rolled her eyes.

"Yall go take a bath for dinner! It'll be ready in a hour!" she said going into the kitchen.

Everyone shook their head.

Mommy,Mommy, Mommy.

* * *

Kagome let Kouga have the downstairs guest bathroom.

Ayame had the upstairs.

She had her room.

Miroku had the basement.

Sango had her room.

And Rin had hers.

And Inuyasha.....

Well Inuyasha had Kagomes.

At the same time.

* * *

They all ate yummy Paella made by all 2 mothers and then sat and ate while listening to embarresing stories of the girls childhood.

Then, they made sleeping arangements.

Miroku and Sango in Sango's room.

Ayame and Kouga in the upstairs guest room.

And of course Kagome and Inuyasha slept in Kagome's room.

Well, I wouldn't nessicarily say slept.

More like kept everybody else up.

* * *

**There ya go!!**

**THE DRAMA IS JUST STARTING!! **

**Review!!**


	15. Momma's Favorite

**__**

Hey! Here we go! This is where the drama really starts!

**_The Sweetest Girls _**

**_Chapter 15_**

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning and felt all nice and warm and kinda sweaty.

She smiled as last nights actions replayed in her head.

She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's back.

She frowned.

Then she notcied her hand wrapped around his waist and smiled.

She looked over his back and noticed the tattoo on his arm.

_Kagome_

Kagome gasped and tapped Inuyasha lightly.

He groaned and turned over.

"Hey beautiful." he said smiling.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"This is no time to be all corny! When where you going to tell me about the tattoo??" she said sitting up.

Inuyasha frowned in confusion.

"Tattoo??"

Then it hit him.

Like a ton of bricks to be excat.

"Oh shit." he said his face turning pale.

Kagome looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

Inuyasha gulped.

"I made you my mate."

* * *

Sango woke up the next morning to hear screaming.

She popped up and stepped on Miroku as she ran out of bed.

And then when she opened the door, her, rin, Ayame and Kouga all ran into each other and feel down.

"Ouch!" they said and then got up and ran to Kagome's room.

When they got there, Rin popped open the door and saw more than she needed to see.

* * *

Kagome screamed.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" she screamed.

Inuyasha flatened his ears.

He yelled back.

"WELL I DIDNT MEAN TO!"

Kagome was beat red now.

"YOU DIDNT MEAN TO! WHAT SO IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR MATE!!"

Inuyasha was quiet.

Kagome looked him over.

He was looking down at the ground.

Kagome had tears in her sky blue eyes when....

"OH MY GOD!!"

Both her and Inuyasha's head popped towards the door.

They saw the surprised faces of Sango Rin Ayame and Kouga.

Miroku ran to them.

"What's going-ohhhh.." he said when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome.....Naked.....In bed.

He then smiled pervertedly.

"I knew it!! Sango I told you that wasn't a movie!!" he said looking to Sango.

This caused Kagome and Inuyasha to blush.

"Shut the hell up Roku." Inuyasha said.

Kouga went in the room.

"Kagome is that a mate mark on your back???" he said.

Kagome blushed deeper.

Kouga nodded understanding.

"Wow yash. You really did score big last night." he said walking out the room.

Ayame frowned in confusion.

Then she followed Kouga back to the guess room.

Miroku cleared his throat.

"Well, um, I guess me Sango and rin will just be going then." then he wrapped his arms around the girls waists.

And of course, his hands went farther down.

Giving him 2 nice red hand marks on his face.

Kagome wouldv'e laughed if she didn't feel so shitty.

"So now what?" she asked softly but still loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

He sighed and looked at her.

She was so beautiful.

So pure.

So innocent.

She wouldn't want a nasty filthy half breed like him.

"Kagome I understand if you don't want to be my mate. We can always break our bond." he said looking down.

Kagome shook her head fast.

"NO! I mean.... If you want to." she said looking at him.

He looked at her.

"Do you want to?" she asked afraid of the answer.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"No. I mean, if you want to-" he was cut off.

"I don't want to." she said shaking her head.

Inuyasha smiled.

He had fireworks and a dog catching a frisbee playing in his mind.

He grabbed her up and spun her around.

She laughed and then layed on his chest.

"I love you... Mate." He said into her ear.

Kagome smiled.

"I love you too... Mate." she smiled even more.

There was a comfortable silence until...

"Hey yash?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha replied, "Hm?"

Kagome frowned in confusion.

"What's a mate?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Uh. Kagz. You know bout the birds and the bee's right??" he asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Duh yash, I'm not stupid."

Inuyasha muttered, "I beg to differ."

"Huh?" Kagome asked not hearing what he said.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Nothing. But anyways. When a demon man loves a woman, they fuck and then the man bites the woman on the neck, leaving a tattoo-ish kinda mark." he didn't get to finish beacause Kagome had popped up and ran to the mirror.

She looked at her back and noticed a black tattoo on her lower back.

Then she notcied the stars on her neck.

"Stars are for the dogs, dots for wolfs, hearts for fox and etc." he said coming up behind her.

"These... Are... Beautiful!!" she said looking them over.

"And they don't even hurt!!" she said pressing down on the one on her back.

Inuyasha laughed.

"Then theirs on on your lower stomach, has my name." he said pointing to the tattoo on her waist saying Inuyasha in cursive.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"How come you only have one tattoo???" she said.

Inuyasha grinned.

"That's because I'm the man! I don't need all the evidence. If I wanna go off and fuck some random female I can do it. You can't." he said.

How cocky!!

Kagome gasped.

"So your gonna cheat on me! And then I can't even cheat back." she said frowning.

Inuyasha laughed.

"No just kidding. I mean if we wanna just go out there and fuck some random person we can. Nothing will happen. But wear protection please." he said frowning.

Kagome gasped again.

"Duh!Ima wear protection!! And it's not gonna be a random person!! Who knows! It might be... Miroku!" she said getting her clothes out.

Today they were going to just hang around the town.

So she got out her bikini just incase and a pair of jean skinny legs. She wanted to show off her mate marks so she decided just to wear her bikini top as her top.

Inuyasha noticed this and smiled.

"No one is ever gonna touch what's mine."

Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha you flirt!" and then she hit his arm playfully.

"Only for you angel, Only for you."

* * *

The gang (Kagome Sango Inuyasha Miroku Rin Ayame and Kouga) were all in the mall shopping.

Well, Inuyasha Miroku and Kouga were holding bags.

Rin decided to get a new boyfriend today, so she went boy hunting somewhere else in the mall.

Kagome was in Forever 21 looking for the perfect dress!

Not that anything was happening, she just wanted a dress.

Sango was looking for the perfect shoes!

And Ayame was looking for the perfect purse!

The guys......

Well they were getting a pretty good work out by carrying all of those bags!

"OH MY GOSH!! LOOK AT THESE SHOES! THEY ARE SOOO PRETTY!" sango yelled.

Kagome ran over.

"OMG Those are diamond! Get em Get em Get em!" she said happily.

Sango nodded fast.

"DUHH!!"

Then after shopping in Hollister, Abrocrombie, Abrocrombie and Fitch, Aeropastle, Body Shop, Hot Topic, Underground, and Dots they finally decided to call Rin.

They were at chickfill'a in the mall.

Kagome got her phone and went to the recent phone calls and called rin.

It dialed about 3 times and then......

"Hahahahah! Hello?" rin's voice came through.

"Hey, where you?" Kagome asked dipping a fry in sauce.

Rin laughed somemore.

"I'm in the car with some guy... I think he's gay though!" she said loud.

Kagome laughed.

"So you're in the car with some random guy and you said you think he's gay knowing he can hear you??"

Rin laughed.

"Yep!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Rin was high.

"Well are you by the mall?" she asked.

Rin just keep on laughing.

"No!"

Kagome took a bite of her fry that had been dipped in sauce repediatly.

She sighed and tried not to laugh.

"Rin where are you?"

Rin stopped laughing.

"I don't know Kagz. But, I'll be back at the mall in 30 minutes." she said chuckling in between her words.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay Rin."

Then Sango yelled, "Hey Biotch!"

Rin laughed.

"Hey biotch!"

Kagome laughed.

"So what's the guys name?" she asked rin.

Rin was silent for a second.

Kagome heard the question, 'What's your name?' in the background.

She giggled.

"His name's larry!" Rin burst out laughing.

Then Kagome heard a car skid to breaks and then the car door slam.

"Bye Larry!" was heard.

Then you could hear horns blowing in the background.

"Rin?!" Kagome said.

Rin sighed.

"I don't wanna drive in a car with a guy named larry! Pick me up at Ching Chon's." Rin said walking down the street.

Kagome laughed.

"The chinese place?? No! If your by ching chon's your by the mall stupid! Ching Chon's is right across the street!!" Kagome was about to pee she was laughing so hard.

Rin laughed too.

"Oh sholl is."

They laughed.

Then Rin said, "Hey I stole some weed out of Larry's backseat. It's about 5 bags!"

Kagome laughed her ass off!!

"You stole that man weed!" she whispered into the phone.

Rin laughed.

"Yep! We gone Puff Puff Pass tonight!!"

Kagome laughed harder.

She was red.

Sango already knew what the situation was.

Rin was high.

And Kagome was planing to get high.

Sango laughed.

"Yall are idiots." she muttered and contiued to eat her food.

Leaving a confused Inuyasha Miroku Ayame and Kouga.

* * *

They picked up Rin from Ching Chon's and then got in the car.

Rin and Kagome sat in the back.

Kagome's eye's brightened at the weed.

"Larry must be rich!!" she whispered loudly.

Rin laughed.

When the got home Kagome got in the pool and relaxed a bit.

Rin was in her room playing loud music and getting high with sango.

Inuyasha was proably on her computer being bored.

Kouga and Ayame was learning how to make Paella.

She smiled.

"I love my friends."

Then she continued to swim and relax.

Until...

"Hey! Rin! Sango! Don't smoke all the weed!"

Then she hopped out the pool and ran to Rin's room.

Their mom's really didn't care.

As long as you shared.

Kagome rolled up a blunt and then got the lighter.

She had grabbed the lighter and put it to the joint.

She was just about to light it when.....

She heard a voice in her head.

_"Dont."_

Then the lighter felt like it was on fire and she dropped it.

She looked at her hand and saw no burn.

She looked at the lighter which looked like a regular lighter.

She then looked at Sango and Rin who were in another world.

She shook her head in confusion and left the room.

She went to her room and saw Inuyasha sleep on her bed.

She smiled and then got her bags and got the clothes out of them.

She put the clothes up and then changed into some shorts and a t shirt.

She got on myspace and was just chilling.

Then she got a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and then Kouga and Ayame came in.

"Hey. Well we're gonna get going. Thank you for letting us stay the night." Ayame said hugging kagome.

"Anytime. Just come over if you want to spend the night or use the pool or whatever. Just come on in." she said smiling.

Kouga gave her a friendly hug.

She felt her mate mark burn.

She ignored it and then smiled and showed them the door.

"See yall tomorrow. Ayame text me later." she said as they walked out.

"Okay, I will." Ayame said as she got into Kouga's car.

Kagome smiled and waved as they left.

Momma came from the kitchen and smiled.

"Your friends gone?" she said going upstairs.

"Yeah, you know Miroku had already left after the mall." she said going to her room.

"Who is Miroku? That's the one who Sango likes right?" Momma said stopping at her room door.

Kagome nodded.

"Yep."

Momma nodded.

"And Shesshomaru is the one rin likes? Isn't that Inuyasha's brother?" she asked leaning on the door.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but Rin don't go with him no more since Kikyo tried to steal him from her or whatever."

Momma's face showed that she was confused.

"Huh? How?"

Kagome sighed.

"We was at the beach and we saw Kikyo and Shesshomaru flirting and kissing." she said leaving out the part where Rin beat Kikyo's ass.

Momma nodded in understanding.

Then she frowned.

"Kikyo is such a whore! What's wrong with her??" she asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. But she better watch out."

Momma nodded.

"Yeah she do. Well, I'm finna go out to the pool right quick so we'll talk somemore later... You know your'e my faviorite right?" she said before she stepped into the room.

Kagome laughed.

"Yes Momma I know." she smiled.

Momma nodded.

"Good." then she walked into her room.

Kagome smiled and sighed.

"Momma will tell Kouga he was her favorite." then she walked into her room to get some well deserved sleep.

Inuyasha had left after he woke up.

Tomorrow was the begining of the last week of school!

And everyone was planning to clown!

* * *

**_Whew!_**

**_Okay, drama next chappy PROMISE!_**

**_Review Please!  
_**


	16. Pregnant?

**_Hey! Okay peoples! Im sorry for the wait! I was in New York with the family and I never got a chance to get on the computer._**

**_So, for those of you that might have questions, if you have any questions, before you send me a review asking, first reread the chapter and then see if you understand._**

**_ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS ASKED:_**

**_Rin had went boy hunting and meet larry. lol._**

**_And then Kagome's mate mark started burning because... Well, you'll find out in this chapter._**

**_And Shesshomaru?_**

**_Oh, he's on punishment because he was being bad and kissed 'll be back though._**

**_The Sweetest Girls_**

**_Chapter 16_**

* * *

Kagome and her family were watching the Michael Jackson Memorial on Tv with wet eyes.

When little Paris came on that's when the tears really came out.

It has been 2 weeks since the gangs get together at Kagome's house.

School was over! They only had one more year in high school and everyone was excited and relived.

Kikyo and Rin still would not even talk to one another or even look at each other.

Kikyo was in the room, but she and Rin seemed to not notice each other.

Kagome looked at the screen as the Memorial went off.

She looked at her family who smiled sadly at the screen and then she looked to the TV again.

Her stomach churned once more that morning and she sighed and quickly ran to the bathroom downstairs.

She slammed the door behind her and went to the toilet and threw up.

Rin was scared for Kagome.

She had been doing this for a week now!!

What is wrong!!

Sango wiped the tears away and walked into the restroom and held Kagome's hair back as she threw up.

Kikyo shook her head and walked out the house without a word.

Mom looked at the girls in confusion.

"Rin baby? What's wrong with your sister and your cousin?" she asked.

Rin's anger flared.

"Kagome is my sister! And I don't know what's wrong with her. I'll see about a doctors appointment or something. But as for Kikyo? Me and her don't even know each other anymore." then she walked upstairs to get a hot bath ready for Kagome.

Mom, Mommy and Momma sighed in unison.

When would they get over it!?

Mommy walked into the bathroom to see a weak, pale Kagome and Sango, who was stroking her hair.

Mommy walked over to Kagome and picked her up.

"Kagome? Kagome come on get up. Get up." she helped Kagome up and helped her walk up the steps and to her bathroom were Rin was running water for her.

She sat Kagome on the toliet and helped her take off her clothes.

Kagome had her regular headaches coming on.

They had started last week.

And now, she just seemed really tired lately.

She got into the tub and sat down.

"You okay Kagz?" a worried Rin asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I must have caught the flu or something." she shrugged and got her wash cloth.

Rin smiled and walked out the room.

Kagome smiled, _"Rin's soo sweet. I wonder when her and Kikyo wil start back talking? Hm. Oh well. But why am I getting so sick? What is i-"_

Kagome felt someone staring at her.

She turned around to see Mommy staring hard at her.

She looked confused.

"Ma'am?" she asked eve though she already knew what she was about to say..

Mommy stared into her daughters eyes.

"You pregnant girl?" She asked suddenly.

Bang.

Kagome was thrown aback.

"What?? No. No. Im not..... Pregnant."she said, not really beliving her own self.

"Amarihia Kagome Higurashi! Don't you dare lie to me! Now I want a yes or no answer!! Have you or have you not been sleeping with Inuyasha!?" Mommy yelled in Kagome's face.

Kagome had tears in her eyes.

Here we go.

* * *

Rin was in her room painting her nails when, "Amarihia Kagome Higurashi! Don't you dare lie to me! Now I want a yes or no answer!! Have you or have you not been sleeping with Inuyasha!?"

Rin gasped and ran out into the hallway to see Sango poking her head out of her room door.

They were thinking the same thing.

Here we go.

* * *

Kagome was now crying in the tub.

She nodded slowly.

Mommy calmed down.

A bit.

"Was it aganist your will?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head.

Mommy sat down next to the tub.

Kagome continued to cry.

"Did you allow him to claim you as a mate?"

Kagome lefted her head and showed her the tattoo's.

Mommy had tears in her eyes.

She smiled sadly.

"We're gonna get thru this together Kaggy. I love you. I'm proud of you." Mommy laughed slightly, "Hey, You did better than me. I was 13 when I had you." she laughed and put a arm around Kagome.

"Well get it girl. We're gonna help you okay? But, Kaggy.. Sit up." she lifted Kagome up.

Kagome looked into her mother's trusting eyes.

"You know Mom is gonna kill you. And you know Souta and Kohaku is gonna kill Inuyasha." Mommy said seriously.

Kagome looked scared out of her mind.

Mommy then burst out laughing.

Kagome laughed too.

Outside the door, Rin and Sango were laughing quietly.

* * *

Inuyasha laid down in his bed, with only some pajama pants on.(He had underware!)

His mom was gone somewhere.

Shesshomaru was trying to get a new girlfriend.

Notice I said trying.

Inuyasha smelt Kagome nearby and smiled.

He got up and decided to meet her at the door.

He ran down the steps and opened the door and expected to see Kagome about to ring the doorbell.

But, instead he opened the door and saw her,Rin, Sango and Mommy riding by in a car.

Kagome didn't see Inuyasha because her head was down.

Inuyasha frowned and shrugged his shoulders and then closed the door and walked back upstairs and plopped down on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Kagome knew they had passed by Inuyasha's house.

But she couldn't bring herself to look up.

She was scared of what Inuyasha might do if she was pregnant.

Would he want this child?

Kagome looked up from her lap and saw that they were at the doctors office.

Mommy parked the car and they all got out.

Kagome held hands with Sango the whole way as they got in the elevator and went to floor 3.

She took a deep breath as the doors open and they walked out.

They walked to the front desk and saw some old lady that had lipstick on her teeth.

"Are you here for a test?" the lady asked lazily.

Mommy nodded, "Yes. My daughter is."

Kagome wanted to kill her mother.

Thanks Mom.

The lady handed them a bunch of papers to fill out.

"Fill these out and give them to the doctor when your done."

Mommy took the papers and signed her name in.

They sat down in a seat and Mommy handed Kagome the papers.

"Here. Fill these out." she said handing her the pen.

Kagome filled out the papers.

She then got to the question...

_How long have you been sexually active?_

Kagome frowned at the question.

She sighed and put..

_Few weeks. Proably about a month._

She smiled at her answer and finished the papers.

She looked at Mommy who was texting on her phone.

She turned and saw Rin looking in some magizine and Sango who was looking at the TV.

Kagome turned back to Mommy.

"Who ya textin'?" she asked.

Mommy's phone vibrated.

"Mom, Momma and Souta."

Kagome groaned.

"Seriously!?"

Mommy nodded smiling.

"So beautiful and yet so evil!!" Kagome said.

"Kinda like me." Kagome added on and then she heard her name being called.

"Kagome Higurashi." Another lady yelled.

This lady had tan skin and short black curly hair.

Kagome smiled and she got up along with Sango Rin and Mommy.

The lady smiled and they walked into the back and got Kagome's weight and height.

_5'2 125 pounds. What new? Oh yeah, I'm pregnant._

The lady showed them to a little room and Kagome sat down on the bed.

"Okay , all I need you to do is... Pee in this cup. For now." she handed a cup to Kagome.

Kagome was relived and yet disgusted.

She really did have to pee.

But, not in a cup!

She took the cup and went to the restroom and did her business.

When she returned the nurse was there but she had a neddle.

Kagome paled.

_Oh no_

If it's one thing Kagome could not stand, it was neddles.

"So um what is the neddle for?" she asked nervously as she handed the pee cup to the nurse.

The nurse got the cup and sat it on the counter.

"Oh, we just need to do a blood test to make sure the urine test is correct." she said as she wiped Kagome's skin with a alcohol.

Kagome studdered.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-is this neccisary? I mean isn't there a easier-" she was cut off by the nurse.

"All done." she said as she showed Kagome the blood.

Kagome was speechless as she looked on her arm to see a bandaid.

She looked back to the nurse.

"Well, I'm finna go take these to the lab. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes." then she walked out the room.

Kagome had that tired feeling again.

And the headache was coming back on!

Well, itless she didn't have to throw up.

She turned to Sango who smiled at her.

"Are you ready for parenthood Kagz?" Sango asked as she sat on the bed with her.

"I don't know San. Maybe in a few months I will be."she smiled.

Sango smiled back.

Rin held hands with Kagome on the left and Sango held hands with her on the right.

Kagome was so lucky to have friends, no, sisters like them.

A few minutes later, the door opened.

The same nurse from before comes in and sits down in the doctors chair.

There was a short silence before,

"Well??" Mommy asked getting tired of the silence.

The nurse sighed.

"Kagome Higurashi... You are definatly pregnant."

Kagome smiled sadly.

Tears were in her eyes.

The nurse smiled.

"Congrats." Then she walked out.

Kagome fell into Sango's arms.

"Oh Sango! What am I gonna do??" she sobbed.

Sango stroked her hair and made soft sushing noises.

Mommy came over and hugged Kagome.

"Come on now Kiddo. You'll make a great mother. Age is just a....very important... number. You can do it. I know you can. I did. And I was 3 years younger than you. So I know you can do it. I love you Kagome. We all love you. And your baby is gonna love you too." Mommy whispered into her ears.

Kagome calmed down as what Mommy had said programed into her mind.

Now...

To tell the father.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to the doorbell ringing.

He groaned and rolled over and smelled something so sweet and spicey at the same time.

Kagome!

He smiled and got up and walked downstairs.

Still no shirt on.

* * *

Kagome fixed her baby blue tshirt and jeans on her and waited for Inuyasha to open the door.

Mommy nem had dropped her off over his house so she could tell him.

She felt like she was about to throw up.

And it wasn't because of morning sickness.

Inuyasha opened the door and caught Kagome's lips in a kiss.

Kagome melted into the kiss and then remembered what she was here for.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"So is that how you greet everybody who knocks on your door?" she said and then walked in the house.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Only the pretty ones."

Kagomes anger flared.

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Just kidding. You hungry?"

Kagome muttered, "Very"

Inuyasha, with his super hearing, of course heard her and went to the kitchen.

He loooked in the pantry.

"We have chicken flavored Ramen, Beef flavored Ramen, Shrimp Flavored Ramen, and Pork flavored Ramen." he said turning back to her.

Kagome shrugged.

"I guess chicken"

Inuyasha nodded.

"One chicken flavored Ramen coming right up!!" he yelled and pulled out somoe chicken flavored ramen for the two of them.

Kagome then remembered.

_Morning Sickness!_

"No wait!!" she yelled and Inuyasha stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

Kagome paled.

_It's now or never._

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled.

"I know."

Kagome did a double take.

"You know??? And your not mad??"

Inuyasha looked surprised.

"Mad?? What? No never. I mean I smelled it on you a couple days back. I was just gonna let you find out on your own." he shrugged and flopped on the couch next to Kagome and laid his head on her lap and looked at her flat stomach.

"So my kid is gonna be stuck in that thing for 9 months?" he said poking her stomach causing Kagome to laugh.

"No dummy. Well yeah. But don't say it like that! She will simply be preparing for the real world inside her mothers womb!" she said trying to sound smart.

Inuyasha looked at her for a good 10 seconds.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds digusting."he then kissed Kagome tummy.

Kagome giggled.

"What a father."

Inuyasha smiled proudly.

They sat in silence for a while, when Inuyasha asked a question that had been buggin' him for weeks now.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome asked not ready for the question about to be asked.

"What caused the war in Barbados?"

Kagome was definatly not ready for this.

She sighed and then took a deep breath and began her story.

"It was a long time ago, back when chocolate was cherished."

* * *

**Confusing?**

**All the answers are coming up in the next chapter!!  
:)**


	17. Fight! Kagome vs Souta!

**__**

All questions will be answered in this chapter!! Thanks!

**_The Sweetest Girls_**

**_Chapter 17_**

* * *

"It was a long time ago, back when chocolate was cherished." Kagome started taking a deep breath once more.

Inuyasha looked confused.

"Chocolate? What do you mean?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, this would be harder than she thought.

"Back in like the 16th century chocolate was one of the things being traded to kings and stuff, like gold and jewlery. It was Gold Jewlery and Chocolate know? Well, back in barbados chocolate was one of the things that brought happiness and joy to our island. Now the island is on the coast of both the Atlantic Ocean and the Carribean Sea. Long time ago when chocolate was cherished, the West didn't have a clue what chocolate was. But, the east, had all the chocolate one would need. Then the 17th century came, and the west side found out what chocolate was. You see there was a King of the West and a King of the East. They were brothers. The King of the East loved his brother enough to share chocolate with the West. But, then, the west side grew gready and stole all the chocolate from the East. The King of the East was mad, and he tried to get his chocolate back by claiming war. The East side won the war and up until the 20th century, no one has paid any mind to the war between the brothers who are now nothing but dust in their coffins. But, then in early 20th century, the prime minester of barbados decides, 'Hey let's piss off the Spanish people!!' so then, he did, by calling their country a slum. The spanish President gets P.O.'d and sends undercover troops to investigate the barbadian history. They find out that chocolate was cherished and it even started a war in Barbados. They go back and tell their President, who decides to call a _fake_ truce. So he sends chocolate to the country of barbados. We didn't know the chocolate was posined until after our Prime Minester and haf of our country died from the chocolate. They blame the West for it. And then a war between the West and the East break out once more. Leaving the South the only safe place to live. If you survive the long walk from the West or East to the South you are lucky. The north is deserted. No one has been there in ages..... But yep. That's the story. It's all over chocolate and lies." Kagome finsihed smiling sadly.

Inuyasha was speechless.

"So you mean to tell me.... All those years the war has been over CHOCOLATE!!! Wow! Seriously! OH MY GOSH!" he said surprised.

Kagome giggled.

"But guess what!! My mommy Mom and Momma bought Me Rin and Sango's freedom! They've been had theirs but still." she said happily.

Inuyasha's face brightened.

"YEEAAHHH BOOIII!!!! Lame Moment. But what about Kikyo?" he said as Kagome laughed.

Kagome became serious as she said, "We have to wait until next year when we have 100,000 dollars. That's because her mother died. But, she's okay. I mean it's not like they are really gonna find out who we are before then." she said.

Inuyasha looked confused but brushed it off.

"Hey yash?" Kagome asked turning on the tv.

"Yes?" he said looking at the channels that were changing fast.

"A few nights ago, Kouga hugged me-"she was cut off by a growl.

She rolled her eyes and added, "A _friendly_ hug." the growling stopped.

She smiled, "But, when he hugged me, my tattoo's started burning. Why is that?" she asked.

Inuyasha thought about it for a second.

"It's because your pregnant. And you know you'll only be pregnant for about 6 months since you have a half demon pup in you. So the pup already knows it's voices and crap like that. And proably next month or so you should feel it kicking and junk like that." he said not really caring about the whole process of the pregnancy.

Kagome smiled.

"Aww... She knows her daddy!" she said with big dreamy eyes.

Inuyasha snorted.

"She? Yeah right. He know's his dad." inuyasha said cockily.

Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" she said.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Yep. It's gotta be a he."

Kagome smiled slyly.

"Oh okay. Wanna bet?"she said.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"Depends."

Kagome smiled.

"If it's a girl then you have to change all the stinky diapers. If it's a boy then I have to change all the stinky diapers." she smiled as she got on his lap.

"Well okay then. Bet's on." he said while leaning into a kiss.

Kagome smiled and their lips met.

No one heard the door open.

"Hey Kids!" came a yell.

Before Kagome could fall off Inuyasha's lap, Inuyasha caught her.

They looked to see Inuyasha's Mom standing by the door with one hand on her hip.

Inuyasha paled but forced a smile, "Hey mom...Uhhh... Kagome's pregnant." he said casually.

Inuyasha's mom laughed, "That's great dear, go off and get these things for me." she said as she wrote somethings on a piece of ripped paper.

Inuyahsa sweat dropped.

"SOooo your not mad?"

Inuyasha's Mom smiled.

"Oh I'm furious. But I'm not going to blow up infront of company."she said smiling to a red Kagome.

Inuyasha paled more.

"Here you go dear." she said as she handed him the list.

"Didn't you just go out?"he said taking the list.

Inuyasha's mom smiled more.

"Don't push it. I'm already gonna make you sleep outside for your carelessness....." she said as she walked up the stairs.

Before she got upstairs she turned.

"I mean really Yash... I gave you condoms."she said shaking her head as she went to her room.

Leaving a dumbstruck Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well you ready? Let's go do something. You told the guys yet?" he asked walking out the door with Kagome.

Kagome shook her head still kinda dumbstruck.

_"Their worse than my family."_ Kagome thought as she got in Inuyasha's car.

Inuyasha started the car and looked at the list.

He almost fainted at what it said.

_Ramen Noddels_

_Some more Vitiam Water_

_More Condoms_

_and Birth Control pills for Kagome or who else you decide to get pregnant!_

_DUMB ASS!_

Inuyasha crumpled the note and threw it out the window.

He then sped off with a overly confused Kagome.

* * *

Sango and Rin were in the pool just chilling out when..

"OKAY THAT'S IT! IMMA BLOW HIS FUCKIN BRAINS OUT, FUCKIN WITH MY LIL SISTER!" a yell came from the kitchen.

Sango sighed, "Souta and Kohaku's home."

"OH MY GOSH! Sango! Rin! What the hell are you guys wearing???" they heard a voice behind them say.

Sango and Rin turned to see Kohaku standing above them.

"Hey Haku! Why don't cha come in the pool and relax?" Sango asked trying to ignore his over protectavness.

Kohaku looked shocked.

"No way! Not while that sorry bastard who raped my sister is still walking the streets!!" Kohaku yelled.

Sango tried desperatly not to laugh while Rin just ignored him.

"Well, deputy Kohaku, maybe you should more about the situation rather than just jumping to conclutions! Kagome wasn't raped, she and Inuyasha had sex on her own will. She wanted to do that. And now she's pregnant. But not that anybody has a problem of course. Well maybe Mom... But she's just really strict. She'll get over it in about a day or two." Sango said, going back to relaxing and tanning.

Kohaku looked beyond dumbstruck.

"What??? Kagome wouldn't do that! She's not like that."he said trying to prove Sango wrong.

Sango laughed.

"Sorry Bro... She is... And so is Rin." Sango said.

Rin turned her head to Sango so fast she fell in the water.

When she resurfaced she gasped and said, "HEY! Your one to talk Ride Fanatic!!!" (AN:Dickey Ride is a little stupid song made by some old .)

Sango gasped.

"Rin!"she gasped.

Rin smiled triumphily(sp?).

Sango rolled her eyes.

"But anyways Haku-" Sango said but stopped when she turned and saw Kohaku wasn't there.

Sango looked around her.

No Kohaku.

She shrugged and got back to tanning.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha got to Kagome's house and stopped at the door.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's lips before she could say anything.

Kagome smiled in the kiss and things got a little more interesting as Inuyasha laid a hand on her ass.

Kagome smiled again and then the door opened.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped ten feet apart.

They looked at the door to see the whole family looking at them.

"Uhh.. Hey guys. Well, um. Yash I better get going.. See you later."she said about to walk in but was stopped by souta.

"No No No nonsence! Come on in Inuyasha... We were just about to have dinner." He said pushing Kagome in the house and patting Inuyasha's back.... Hard.

"Ouch." Inuyasha huffed as Souta hit him on the back.

Kagome stepped in, "Bien, Bien, Souta. Qué es todos este sobre? Déjelo en paz!" (Okay Okay Souta. What's this all about? Leave him alone!)

Souta looked at Kagome.

"You go to your room little girl! I'll deal with you later!" he said.

Then he realized his mistake.

Kagome's eyes turned dark as she took off her earrings and handed them to Sango.

"Oh you'll deal with me later huh?" she asked as she got into a fighting stance and started to bounce up and down.

Souta tired not to look scared.

"Excuse me I didn't hear you??" Kagome said bouncing around souta.

Souta forced a laugh,"Haha, Yeah I said it. Imma deal with you later! Over here getting pregnant and shit." he said trying to back away.

Kagome noticed.

"Oh don't back away now bro. Come on you gone deal with me later might as well deal with me now." she said.

Souta rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What the hell you gone-" he was cut off by a hard punch in the stomach.

The air left him.

Inuyasha turned to Sango.

"Shouldn't we stop this???" he whispered.

Sango shook her head.

"Nah. They never do too much damage. And plus Kagome always wins. Pregnant or Not." she laughed with Rin.

Souta stood up straight.

"Uh huh. So that's all you got? That's all you-uuf" he was cut off by a punch in the face.

He touched his lip and felt the blood.

He got angry.

"Oh it's on now!! AAHHH!!" He charged to Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and side steped to the left right when souta got close.

Souta slid on the ground and fell.

He got up but was only punched back down by Kagome.

"Souta Baby!! You're embarrising yourself. Just give it up. Why do you even bother at this point??" Kagome taunted him.

Out of all the people Souta has fought, Kagome was the only one he couldn't bet!!

Souta popped up and pushed Kagome in the face.

Inuyasha had to be held back by Kohaku Sango and Mommy so he wouldn't go kill souta.

Kagome gained her composure as she looked at souta dangerously.

"HaHa!! That's all you got you _whore!_" souta yelled in her face.

That did it.

Kagome punched Souta one time in the face.

And he was out cold.

"Ohhhhh!" came from Inuyasha Mommy Sango Rin and Momma..

Kagome smiled and cracked her knuckles and neck.

She smiled at her brothers unconscious body and then looked at the bucket of water they used to wash the cars with earlier.

She smiled and went over to the bucket.

She picked it up and then carried it over to souta and dumped it on his head.

Souta jumped awake.

"What the FREAK!" he yelled.

Kagome laughed and then dropped the bucket on his head.

She walked in the house and closed and locked the door behind her.

She turned and saw the faces of her family and mate.

"Hey. Soooo.. What's for dinner? I'm STARVING!!" she said walking into the kitchen ignoring the weird look for her mate.

All the rest of them were alreay used to it.

* * *

**_Somewhere in some goverment base thingy._**

"So are you sure it's her?" a man said.

Another man nodded.

"Yes that's her. I know her from anywhere. Her mother died by tripping over a bomb in barbados. She hasn't bought her freedom yet, but the rest of her family has. It's time to being her back. She's been living illegaly for way too long now." The man said looking over the picture.

"Welcome back Kikyo... I'll be pleased to see you suffer."

Then he threw the picture down.

* * *

**_WOWOWOW!!! LOL._**

**_Drama coming next!! :)  
Get ready peps! lol._**


	18. Back to My Hometown Pt1

**_Hey Guys!! I was gonna have yall wait but.... I can't wait!!_**

**_I would like to thank K101(Kitkatka101) for agreeing to be co-writer to SING IT OUT 2!! _**

**_Now I need your help! Yes You!_**

**_I need you to write some lemons between Kagz and Inu._**

**_Or if you know someone who writes lemons...Imma need you to tell them to write some Kag/Inu lemons!!_**

**_Because I need some lemons in my Model story and in Sing it out2._**

**_Sooo... I needcha help!! :)_**

**_Plz don't forget! !_**

**_Here ya go!_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_The Sweetest Girls_**

* * *

One month Later

Kikyo was in her room looking out her window at the beautiful sunset when a knock came at her door.

"Come In." She said.

The door open and in came Kagome.

"Hey Little Cuz. What's up?" Kikyo said hugging her cousin.

Kagome tensed.

"Well I guess you already know I'm pregnant." Kagome muttered looking at her already plump belly.

Kikyo smiled.

"Yeah.... It's funny you know? That after all the times I've been pregnant.... It's never been the child of the person I love. I guess I've never ever really loved someone in the way that you love Inuyasha. Or the way Sango loves Miroku. Or the way..... Rin used to love Shesshomaru." Kikyo said looking back out her window.

Kagome lefted an eyebrow.

_"Kikyo is never this down to earth... I mean... She hugged me when I walked in. And she wasn't placing a 'kick me' sign on my back either.... What's up?"_

"Kagome I didn't know that was Rin's boyfriend... I just thought he was some cute guy... I didn't know they had been going together." Kikyo said with tears in her eyes.

Kagome was speechless.

She just wanted to borrow some stiletto heels!!!

Kikyo turned back to Kagome with a tear streaked face.

"But none of that matters huh?? I'm just Kikyo... The whore that made out with Rin's cheating lying ex-boyfriend. It's always been the same!! Mom Mommy or Momma NEVER showed me the love or respect they show you Sango and Rin! Never! They bought you guys freedom without even thinking about me!! I have to wait until next year until I can actually breath without being SCARED!!!! I really do love Sango and Rin and especially you Kagome!! But you guys don't love me.... No one loves me... The only love I get is from those horny perverts I fuck for money.... I'm almost there Kagome..."Kikyo said getting quieter with each word.

Kagome studdered, "Wh-Wh-Wh-What??"

Kikyo laughed.

"Stop studdering it's not good for the brain.." she said checking her nails.

"Kikyo what did you mean your almost there??" Kagome said getting tired of the bull.

Kikyo looked up to Kagome.

Kikyo smiled.

"I'm almost to freedom. I just need about 5 more costumers and I'm home free baby!! I'm going to Hollywood!!" Kikyo laughed as she hoped up and fell on the bed.

That's when Kagome realized...

Kikyo was _beyond _drunk.

"Kikyo lay down okay? Imma go get you some tylenol." Kagome said as she got up.

Kikyo ran to the door and closed it before Kagome could leave.

"No. Please. Stay with me Please. Please." Kikyo said with begging eyes.

Kagome sighed.

"Kikyo I'm trying to get you some pills now come on your gonna have one hell of a head ache in the morning if you don't let me go get them." Kagome said and tried to open the door again.

Kikyo cried, "No! Don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone! No!!" She yelled.

Kagome backed away and then Kikyo grabbed her hand.

"Kagome don't leave me here by myself!!!" she yelled.

Kagome looked into Kikyo's crazed drunk teary eyes.

Kagome took Kikyo's hand.

"Stop it Kikyo!! Stop!! I'll stay! I'll stay!! Just stop!! HELP!" Kagome said as Kikyo tightened the grip around her wrist.

"Kagome why are you calling for help.. I won't hurt you... I'll never hurt you... Come on now you must be tired because your pregnant and pregnant ladies get tired easily. Now come on just lay down." Kikyo said pushing Kagome on the bed.

Just then Sango opens the door and gets Kikyo away from Kagome.

Kagome, who now has tears running down her face holds on to Sango as if her life depended on it.

"Kikyo what the fuck is wrong with you?!?!?!?" Sango yells.

Kikyo stays quiet and looks at Kagome and says, "None of that matters."

Kagome is pulled out the room by Sango and Kikyo looks at her now dark room.

She smiles.

"Nothing matters anymore... The world has just gone... pop!" She said as she passes out on the floor.

* * *

Kagome looks at her red wrists.

Nothing to serious.

Just a little red.

She shrugged her shoulders and got her cell phone out to call Inuyasha.

The phone rung about 5 times before...

"Hello?" came Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome smiled.

"Hey Babe." she said laying down under the covers.

Inuyasha smiled in his room.

"What's up.. How's Jr?" he said seriously.

Kagome laughed.

"The baby's fine... I can't feel it kicking but I can like... See myself getting fatter." she said looking into the mirror that hung on her door.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well if you ask me you look even sexier than you did before." he said as he plopped on his bed.

Kagome giggled and sighed.

Inuyasha frowned.

"What's wrong angel?"

Kagome shrugged then realized Inuyasha couldn't see.

"I mean... I don't know a thing about being a mother... What if my baby doesn't like me?" she said feeling some hormonal issues coming on.

Inuyasha sighed.

"What do you mean Not like you!! Kagome your the most funniest goofy nice sweet and meanest person I know!! Of course the kid is gonna like you! He's gonna love his momma anyways! And then your gorgeus so that triples the like part. And then he's gonna love you couse your gonna spoil em and treat him like a little boy for all his life and yours... Which is gonna be pretty long..." he said.

Kagome smiled.

"I guess... And plus I'm gonna have the most loving stuck up sarcastic goffiest male on the planet earth right here beside me every step of the way." she added in.

Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah!! So the kids gonna turn out great and stubborn just like he's parents!" he said going along.

Kagome laughed.

"And then we have my family and yours to support and love us and the baby every step of the way."she added in.

Inuyasha smiled.

"I know. And then the kid is gonna be the son of the two hottest people in this galaxy!!!"he said.

Kagome smiled more.

"I know right!!! I can't wai-" Kagome stopped and looked at her stomach in surprise.

Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagz??" He asked.

Kagome gasped as she felt it again.

"The Baby Kicked!!! I can feel it!! So looking like a ballon really does have it's good sides!" she yelled into the phone.

Inuyasha smiled.

"See I told you. We're gonna see that little guy in 3 more months! Are you ready Kagz?" he said.

Kagome smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"I'm very ready." she said smiling at her belly.

Inuyasha did a yes motion and then got back calm.

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled more.

"I love you Inuyasha."

Then they stayed on the phone with one another until they feel asleep.

But...

Of course Kagome woke up at 2 am to pee and she heard Inuyasha's TV in the background and so she hung up because that was getting on her and her baby ,who could now kick, nerves.

She walked downstairs after she pee'd and got some left over salad from last nights dinner she just took the whole bowl and the ranch and a fork Kagome went upstairs and put the salad on her nightstand and went back downstairs to get some water.

She yawned and felt the baby kick again.

"ShhShh... I know your hungry Momma's finna feed you okay?"she said as she walked up the stairs.

Kagome turned on her TV and ate the salad and drunk the water.

She went to pee again and then watched somemore Fresh Prince of Bel-Air since that was the only thing worth watching on TV at 2:30am.

Kagome felt sleepy and closed her eyes and went to sleep putting a hand on her stomach.

And you know what the funny thing was?

Our little pregnant Kagome didn't notice the big black Hummer parked outside in the drive-way.

* * *

**_WowWow!!_**

**_Okay I'm on a roll now so I MIGHT just do the other chapter right now.._**

**_You ready? Okay!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	19. Back to My Hometown Pt2

_**Lol. I'm listening to the most degrading song to women in the world... lol.**_

_**It's called Throw This Money by Young Jeezy...**_

_**Lord Lord Lord.**_

_**Lol.**_

_**I loves my snowman... But does he have to call women bitches? lol.**_

_**But anyways just thought I'd say that..**_

_**Here ya go:)**_

_**The Sweetest Girls**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Lol. Now I'm listening to Booty Dew by Gs Boys...**_

**_I'm so ghetto, lol._**

* * *

Kagome rubbed her stomach in her sleep.

Something was troubling her pup.

She rolled over on her other side thinking maybe the pup was uncomfortable facing the door.

The pup still kicked and moved inside it's mothers belly.

Kagome woke up fully and rubbed her tummy more.

She looked over at her clock and saw she had only got 1 hour of sleep because it was 4am.

She groaned and then sat up in bed.

She paused.

You ever got that feeling something terrible was about to happen?

Kagome has that feeling now.

She placed a comforting hand on her belly.

She heard footsteps and soft whispering.

She couldn't make out what the people were saying but she knew it was Mommy and Mom.

She yawned and stood up.

She walked out her room and walked into Mommy's.

She saw Mommy and Mom with looking out the curtains slightly.

She whispered, "Mom? Mommy? What's wrong?"she asked.

Mom shushed her.

Mommy looked terrified.

"Kagome, go wake your sisters and Momma."Mommy whispered.

Kagome was beyond confused.

"What? What's wrong, what's happening-"she was cut off by mommy.

"Shh...Just go and hurry! Bring them back here."she said as she looked out the window again.

Kagome waddled to Rin's room.

She opened the door and saw her sister/best friend sleeping peacfully.

She walked over and tapped her shoudler, "Rin... Rin... Rin wake up come on.. Something's happening hurry up! Wake up!"she whispered as rin groggily mumbled.

"Wha? What's going on?"she asked looking at Kagome in the dark.

"I don't know we just have to go to mommy's room. Hurry go wake up Sango! I'll wake up Kikyo."she said pulling rin up.

Rin, who wasn't half awake anymore, rushed to Sango's room and woke her up.

Kagome rushed to Kikyo's and woke her up.

"Kik..Come on kikyo wake up."she said as Kikyo woke up and groaned.

"Ahhh My head."she groaned.

Kagome sighed, "I'll get you some pills just go to mommy's room... I don't know what's happening... Come on Kikyo."she said as she helped Kikyo out of bed.

Kikyo groaned somemore as she walked to Mommy's room.

Kagome rushed to her room and got her cell phone and some tylenol.

She walked fast back to Mommy's room.

"Kagome.. Come on close the door and lock it." Momma said.. Sango must of woke her up.

The family sat on the floor close together... Even Rin and Kikyo.

"Mommy what's going on?" Kagome whispered.

Mom Momma and Mommy looked to each other.

Mommy turned back to Kagome and smiled sadly.

"They've come for Kikyo..."she said and turned back.

All of a sudden Kikyo's headache went away.

"What? Me? Now? Why now? I thought we'd have the money by next year!? And how'd they find me? I thought we all had fake names?"Kikyo whispered loudly.

Mommy looked down as tears rolled down her face.

She looked back up to Kikyo and sighed and sniffed.

"That's just the thing Kikyo... They want their money now or never.. And we could have made it by next year... Except.." Mommy trailed off.

Momma took it from there.

"Except kikyo... Kikyo is your real name... You don't have another name... Your name in the system is Kikyo Higurashi."Momma said.

Kikyo had tear in her eyes.

"What?"

Mommy sniffed.

"When Dana died.. When your mom died... Your were only one years old... And when we gave Amariha Sinclair and Justice their other names, Kagome Sango and Rin, we did it as parents..We did it as a way to protect them from the barbadian government... Because, their names in the system are Amariha Sinclair and Justice.. But in america their names are Kagome Sango and Rin so no one can track them or anything..." Mommy held back a sob, "I forgot to think of you.. I forgot about to change your name.. I was selfish.. I was stupid... I was scared. I didn't ever think 'Hey Miranda. What about your niece? Does she have a different name?'. Then when it was too late, I signed Kikyo Higurashi on your socail security form."

Kikyo was now crying.

"So now what huh? Now what? Do I just sit here and let them take me back to the refugee camp? I don't wanna go back their I hate it their! They're just gonna depart me back to Barbados and I'm gonna be stuck in the war AGAIN!" Kikyo said.

Mommy looked down and closed her eyes.

Kagome sighed, "Kikyo don't worry everything will be fine."

Kikyo began to get angry.

"What? Kagome your not the one being shipped back to another refugee camp now are you?!"

Kagome was at a loss for words..

Then..

Rin jumped in...

Oh boy.

"Kikyo don't talk to her like that! It's your fault in the 1st place for being known all over the city of Miami! And I dont mean 'known' in a good way.." Rin said to kikyo.

Kikyo growled loudly.

"Listen Rin! I'm tried of your shit! Now! When Shesshomaru fucked me, he forgot to mention he had a girlfriend! I didn't hear from you becaise we never talk! And now, I'm finna get shipped off to another camp and your still mad at me over a fucking boy? Get the fuck over it! He obviously didn't want your ass! I surely didn't want him! All I wanted was to see if he has the good-good like every fuckin other girl in the school says he does!"kikyo yelled but not too loud.

Rin gasped lightly.

"Excuse me? Every other girl?" she asked not believing her ears. So kikyo wasn't the only one he had fucked while they were dating.

Kikyo nodded.

"Yes rin every other girl.. Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, Kagura, Kanna, Ashley, Nicole, Jamie, Tiffany, Noelle... Should I continue?"she asked.

Rin had tears in her eyes.

She shook her head.

"Ashley?"she asked. She thought Ashley was her friend.

Kikyo nodded.

"Yes. But that was before you two started going out." Kikyo said looking at a even more broken hearted rin.

_"I'm gonna kill that bastard!"_ Sango thought as she looked at her heart broken sister.

Rin smiled sadly.

"I guess we weren't meant to be together... You know? Do or die? We weren't ready."she said smiling sadly.

She scotted over next to Kikyo.

"I'm sorry cuz. I love you and I swear that I'll make it up to you... I love ya kikyo. Believe it or not.. We all love you." Rin said.

Sango sighed and went over to kikyo and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah Yeah, Your okay I guess." Sango said and Kikyo laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Love ya Kikyo."sango said seriously.

Kikyo smiled, "Love you too Sango.."she then looked to Rin and Kagome, "I love you guys too.."

They all smiled and hugged.

Kikyo then realized something...

Somthing that made her burst into tears.

Sango looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's wrong Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled sadly at them and sniffed.

"It took us our whole life's for us to all get along... And now I'm leaving."she said and then she sobbed.

Sango looked to Kagome with tears in her eyes.

Kagome already had tears running down her face.

That made sango choke out a sob.

Rin then joined in by laying her head on Sango's shoulders.

Kagome held onto Kikyo's hand tight as if, if the people did come in and try to take kikyo, they couldn't because Kagome's grip wouldn't let them.

They all hugged onto Kikyo as if her life depened on it.

And it did.

Mom, who was the look out, smiled sadly at the scene playing before her.

She looked out the window and cursed softly.

"Okay Everyone! Up! Come On! Come On!" she said urgently standing up as everyone else got up fast.

"What's going on?" Mommy asked getting a blanket big enough for all of them.

"Their getting out the hummer... Come on! To the basement." she said as they ran down the steps.

Kagome still had Kikyo's hand tight while Rin had Kagome's pajama shirt and Sango had Rin's ponytail.

Mommy grabbed Kagome's hand as they quietly ran to the basement.

Mom unlocked the door and she stood back to let everyone inside.

"Wait!" Mom said as she closed the door behind her, she made sure she locked it.

"What?" Momma asked.

Mom looked in the movie room.

Mom made sure the curtains in the movie room were pulled closed.

They were.

"Okay come on."she said.

They ran to the big black couch and Mommy pulled it against the door.

Kagome Rin Sango Kikyo and Momma pulled the big cover on them.

Mom went back to the door to the basement and put a chair infront of it.

When she got back Mommy pulled the couch back over the door.

Her and Momma went to the rest of the family.

Kagome, who was crying silently, held on to Kikyo and Rin held onto Kagome while Sango held onto Rin and touched Kagome's foot at the same time.

They all felt the need to touch each other to at least feel a little safe.

Upstairs, you could here the alarm going off.

They had came into the house.

You heard footsteps rushing up the steps.

Kagome gasped as she heard shouts, "NO ONE'S UPSTAIRS!"

She bit into Kikyo's shirt to keep herself from sobbing uncontrolably.

"CHECK IN THE BASEMENT!" another yell came.

How many were there?

The door connecting the basement to the house wiggled.

Rin's grip tightened.

Mom Mommy and Momma held onto the girls while they cried.

The chair that Mom used to block the door came crashing down the steps.

Kagome thought she was about to have a mental breakdown she was crying so much.

She tried not to sob.

The door connecting the movie room to the rest of the basement wiggled.

You could hear a muffled, "Dammit." come from whoever was trying to take open the door.

The person tried desperatly to knock down the door but he couldn't.

The man sighed and pulled out his gun.

He shot the door three times.

Inside, Kagome gasped and sobbed.

Rin sobbed but she stoped when the man pushed down the sofa.

Kagome held onto Kikyo and pulled Kikyo under her hoping the man didnt see the blanket move.

Then after that short movement all of them were still as statues.

You could hear the loud thumping of the mans combat boots.

"I THINK THEIR IN HERE!" the man yelled.

You heard a bunch of boots running down the steps.

One of the men turned on the light.

Oh Shit.

They saw the blanket in the corner.

The man who shot the couch pulled out his gun quietly.

"Excuse me Higurashi... I'ma need you to just come up from under that cover and just come with us for just a minute okay?" he said nicely.

But, Momma taught them when they were 2 years old, if a strager comes up to you and tells you nicely 'i have some candy' you run and shout NO!

Kikyo stayed quiet and gripped Kagome more.

The man sighed.

"Okay ma'am, im coming over there... I'm armed ma'am." he said.

The man signalled to the 3 of the men to go open the door and start the truck.

The nodded and went up the steps.

The other 3 men stayed their.

The man signalled that their was more than one person under the blanket, so be ready.

The other men nodded.

The man slowly walked to the blanket.

"Okay ma'am. I'm going to pull the blanket off slowly on three, One... Two..." the man paused and made sure his men were ready.

Under the covers Mom made her own little signal.

When he pulls the blanket up.. Run for it.

The man turned back to the blanket...

"Three."

* * *

**MUWWAAHHHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, Okay, Im finna update now...**

**Can I eat 1st?! Shesshh! lol.**

**here we go with the next chappy.**


	20. Back to My Hometown pt3

**_Sorry!!!  
I've been lazy!! lol._**

**_Here ya go:)_**

**_The Sweetest Girls_**

**_Chapter 20_**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Okay ma'am. I'm going to pull the blanket off slowly on three, One.... Two..." the man paused and made sure his men were ready._

_Under the covers Mom made her own little signal._

_When he pulls the blanket up.. Run for it._

_The man turned back to the blanket..._

_"Three."_

* * *

**Now:**

"Three." the man said as he pulled the cover off.

Kikyo took off running holding Kagomes hand.

Sango and Rin ran to the door leading to the backyard and ran outside.

Mommy and Momma ran back up the steps.

Mom ran with Kagome and Kikyo to the bathroom.

Kikyo yanked open the door only to meet...

Another man.

Kikyo gasped as he grabbed her.

"NO KIKYO!! PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE!" Kagome yelled as her baby kicked trying to get whatever was hurting it's mommy away.

"KAGOME!!" Mommy yelled trying to get Kagome back so she wouldn't get hurt.

Another Man came up behind Kagome and pulled her back, firmly but gental so not to hurt her baby.

"NO LET ME GO!!" Kagome kicked and screamed as the man calmly held her back.

Kagome finally kicked him in the _spot._

The man let go of Kagome to hold his... _Package._

Kagome ran back outside while Kikyo and Mommy ran upstairs.

Kagome ran into the sheid outside.

Kagome was crying hard as she rubbed her tummy.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Please Pick Up Please Pick Up!"she whispered over and over again.

No answer.

She cursed and tried again.

After 6 rings....

"Hello?"came a sleepy reply..

* * *

Inuyasha snored loudly on his stomach.

His phone was under his face when he went to sleep...

But somehow it travled to his... Lower Regions.

On the first vibrate he popped up.

"OH SHIT!"he said as he fell out the bed.

He tried to get up but only succeded in getting tangled up in the covers.

"Ugh!!" he said as the phone stopped ringing.

He finally got untangled and then his phone started ringing again..

He grumbled and went to the phone...

_"Kagome? What the hell??"_ he thought and then he flipped up the phone.

"Hello?"he said sleepily.

"Inuyasha?? Inuyasha??"Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha began to feel concerned.

"What's Wrong??"he asked.

He heard his mate sob and his anger and protectavness(sp?) flared.

"They came... They're here.. Inuyasha I'm scared.. Their here for Kikyo, Please help Please!"she panicked.

Inuyasha shook his head confused as he started to put on a black hoodie.

"What? Who??"he asked as he put on his shoes.

"The people..The government... They sent some men to come and take kikyo back to the refugee camp.. And when they do that... She'll be sent back to Barbados!!! Please! I don't know what to do.."she cried and rubbed her stomach more.

Inuyasha ran down the steps.

"Okay I'm on my way... Kagome where are you??"he asked as he unset the alarm.

Kagome sniffed again, "I'm in the-I'm in the S-S-Sheid in the backyard. Inuyasha I'm so scared. I don't know where Sango or Rin or anybody is!! I think their still in the-" Kagome was cut off by a gun shot.

Kagome screamed and dropped the phone..Hanging up the call.

Inuyasha rushed to his car and got in and almost forgot to close the door before taking off.

His demon side started to awaken as he drove.

His eyes flashed from Gold to Red.

He keep it under control though.

Because both him and his demon side knew...

If he let the demon side out...

Who knows when it'll go back in.

* * *

Kagome ran out the sheid and looked into the basement to see no one down there.

She had left her phone back in the sheid.

She slowed down her step as she remembered she was pregnant.

She walked up the steps to the house and slowly opened the door.

She didn't see anybody down stairs so she walked upstairs quietly.

She heard yells coming from Mommy Mom and Momma.

Kikyo was screaming also.

But where were Sango and Rin??

She ran into Rin's room and closed the door behind her.

She looked around and saw no rin nor a sango.

"Rin?"she whispered as she opened the closet.

No one in there.

She sighed and ran quietly to Sango's room and still couldn't find them.

She then checked in her own room and still couldn't find them.

She went to Momma's room and found no one their.

She heard a door open behind her and quickly ran into the closest room which was Mommy's.

She ran into mommy's huge bathroom and then ran into the walk-in closet that was in the back of the bathroom.

She opened the door and closed it gentaly behind her and locked it.

She exhaled and started to sob again.

She felt a hand on her back...

She jumped and tunred around quickly.

She tried to scream and then a hand clamped over on her mouth.

Kagome sobbed somemore as whoever the person was tunred on the lights behind her.

"It's me!" Rin said as she flicked the lights on quickly on and off.

Kagome looked each time the light went on.

She saw Sango and Rin.

She exhaled deeply.

"Oh Gosh. What are we going to do??" Sango asked as she held hands with Rin and Kagome.

The girls sighed and then heard a scream, "NO!! PLEASE!! WE'RE GONNA PAY NEXT YEAR! PLEASE!! PLEASE I DONT HAVE ENOUGHT MONEY RIGHT NOW! PLEASE JUST A FEW MORE MONTHS!!"

Kagome began to run out but rin stopped her.

"Kagome are you nuts??? Let me go... You stay here with Sango... I'm not letting you go back out there while you have my little niece or nephew in your tummy." Rin said as she walked to the door.

Kagome nodded and then leaned on sango's shoudler.

Rin walked out and then quietly when outside the room.

Kagome sighed.

"When will this stop..."she muttered.

Silently, Sango wondered the same thing.

A few minutes passed.

Shouts where heard, cursing, crying.

Then... Rin burst back in the closet.

"Wha-"sango was cut off.

"They Got Her!! They got Kikyo! Their putting her in the truck!!"she said breathlessly.

Kagome and Sango gasped and popped up...Well Kagome needed the help of Sango... But when she did get up.. She ran down stairs.

Kagome, Sango and Rin ran outside in the front yard to see Mommy getting held back by 3 mean.

Momma crying into a man's arms while trying to break free of his grasp.

And Mom, trying to talk some sense into the leader who was driving.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Strickly orders. If I could give you about 6 more months, I would... It's my boss who wouldn't."he said as they threw a battered Kikyo into the truck.

Kikyo hit her head on the door and it knocked her out.

Mom had tears in her eyes but didn't let them fall.

The man who had momma let go of her and ran to the truck.

Momma fell to the ground crying.

Neighbors watched in awe and confusion.

The 3 men threw mommy on the ground.

Kagome screamed, "MOMMY!"and ran over to her as the 3 men ran to the other truck.

Then a dark deep voice was heard...

"You know? It's not to manly to just throw a woman on the ground like that."

Kagome looked up.

"Inuyasha!" she said as he came over.

"You okay??"he asked.

Kagome nodded and Mommy smiled sadly.

"Are they gone?"Mommy asked.

Kagome looked up to see the hummer pulling away with Kikyo in it and Mom standing there.

Kagome sobbed and nodded.

Mommy smiled sadly and sobbed again as she got up.

"It's all my fault!! I should've known!" then she slowly walked back into the house.

Mom walked up to Inuyasha.

"Hey. Um.. Well, I guess we'll get this place cleaned up or something... Something to pass the time."she mumbled the last part.

Sango helped Momma up off the ground and leaned on her shoudler.

"Momma. It's okay. It's gonna be alright."she said.

Momma smiled sadly as she looked at the sun rise.

Rin sobbed in the corner by herself until she walked back in the house.

Kagome sobbed into Inuyasha's hoodie.

"They could've gave us 6 more months!!!" she cried.

Inuyasha rubbed her back and stomach..

"I know Angel I know. Come on lets get inside."

He held Kagome's hand as he helped her up the steps.

When Kagome got to her room she looked over all the pictures on her desk...

One that caught her eye was the one of her and kikyo making funny faces to the camera.

She sobbed and leaned onto Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha put her on the bed as he got in too.

He pulled the cover over both of them and held her until Kagome cried herself again.

At that moment Inuyasha promised himself he would never let her cry herself to sleep again.

And he also promised to get kikyo back...

No matter what.

* * *

**_Review!!_**

**_Update for Sing It Out 2 coming tonight!!! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_HEY EVERYBODY!! _**

**_I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! SCHOOL'S STARTED SO UPDATES WILL ONLY COME DURING THE WEEKENDS (maybe) SO SORRY AGAIN! PLEASE BE PATIENT! (sp?) THANKS FOR REVIEWS!! I WOULD UPDATE NOW BUT SCHOOL'S TOMORROW AND ITS ALREADY 10PM! SOOO I HAVETO GO2 . BUT YEAH SEE YA THIS WEEKEND!!!_**

* * *


	22. Saying the wrong things

**_O_MG!! Heyy!! lol i am sooo sorry!!! i am very sorry you guys! i hope yall didnt forget about me!! im very sorry!!**

**Here you go though...**

**The Sweetest Girls**

**Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**

Kagome laid in Inuyasha's arms.. it was 2 weeks later.

She laid in the love of her life's arms and thought about what all had happened for the past 2 weeks.

She sighed and got up and streched.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled slightly.. She was so pure. No matter what or where she came from she was so pure and bright.

Rin knocked on the door 3 times and walked in (RUDE!)

"Hey boo. I'm going to the mall.. You wanna come? It'll get your mind off things." she said.

Kagome shook her head and said, "Nawl. I think I might just meet you there later. I gotta take a shower and all that 1st."

Rin smiled and tickled her stomach.

"Okay and feed lil man in there too!" (Yes.. It was a boy.)

Inuyasha smiled at that.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What you smiling for?" she asked Inuyasha.

He laughed and looked at Rin, who laughed also... Leaving Kagome clueless.

"Yall some ass hole's. I'm finna take my bath." she said and walked out the door, slapping her butt and telling them to kiss it.

Inuyasha laughed some more.

Kagome went in Rin's bathroom... Just to get on her nerves.

"Kagome get your fat ass out of my bathroom hoe!!!" rin said knocking on the door.

Kagome laughed and turned on the water and the radio and sung along to "Oh Let's Do It."

Rin tried not to laugh and stay mad... but she couldn't. Kagome was such a b word.

Sango walked in her room and put her stuff down.

"Where yall finna go?" she said.

"Maaaalll lil bayyyyybeee!!!" Rin said getting all gangster.

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled.

She walked into Kagome's room to steal some clothing.

She saw Inuyasha going thru Kagome's phone.

She gasped playfully and yelled, "KAGOME INUYASHA GOING THRU YOUR PHONE!!!!"

She laughed as she saw the look on Inuyasha's face as he hurried up and dropped the cellular device.

Inuyasha looked back at Sango, who was laughing her ass off.

"Man yall so fuckin' playful bruh!!! Now what if she woulda heard you!!" he said seriously.

Which only made Sango laugh more.

When Kagome got out the shower she put on her bra and panties then walked out the bathroom in just that.

She walked into her room only to get weird stares.

She gave them her 'I don't give a damn, this is my room.' stare.

She put on her Secret and her Baby lotion. Then she put on her Maternity skinny legs and a white long shirt.

She put her poofy hair in a puff ball and called it a day.

She looked at Inuyasha and immediatly felt hate for him.

She rolled her eyes at him and saw her phone sitting next to him.

"Move!" she said pushing him and getting her phone and sitting on the bed.

"Yall ready?!" she said meanly.

Sango looked at her and rolled her eyes too, "No! I am not!"

Kagome looked at her and said, "Who said you was going????"

Sango inhaled and remembered that Kagome was pregnant so she was acting all mean like.

She shrugged and said, "I invited myself."

Kagome shrugged back and said, "Well fine.. But I'm finna take a nap."

Then she kicked Inuyasha off the bed and layed out.

Inuyasha looked up from his place on the ground..

"How can something so beautiful be so evil?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" kagome yelled and then closed her eyes again.

Inuyasha laughed and decided to tease kagome a little bit.

He rolled over so he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her, letting them rest on her waist line.

Kagome's eyes popped open and she tried to get his hands off of her.

"Chill out, bruh." Inuyasha said all huskily. [sp?]

Kagome felt something poke her in the back.

She gasped lightly and then relaxed.

Inuyasha smiled and moved his lips to her neck where her mate make was.

He kissed in lightly and then started sucking on it.

Kagome tried to make him stop but he just keep on going.

He rolled her over on her back and got on top of her, but not on her stomach.

He moved up to her lips and kissed her passionatly before she could say anything.

She moaned slightly as one word escaped her lips.. "Kouga."

Inuyasha immediatly stopped kissing and Kagome's eyes popped open.

She tried to play it off as best as she could.

"Why'd you stop babe?"

Inuyasha looked at her in the eyes..

"What you said???"

Kagome looked confused.

"I said why'd you stop."

Inuyasha got up and shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Before that!!"

Kagome flinched.

"I said.. Yasha. Babe?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was from another planet.

"Kagome! 1st you say that muthafxcka's name while im over here tryin' to make YOU feel good. Then you lie when i ask you a fucking question!! What the fuck??? Damn, this was a fuckin waste of time! You know that right?!!?" Inuyasha shook his head and put on his shoes.

Then he mumbled under his breath..

"Shit I shoulda just stuck to the bet."

Kagome squinted her eyes at him.

"What bet????" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and got up.

"Ask Roku. I'm done. Bye." then he walked out the door.. Slamming it behind him.

Kagome got up, tears in her eyes and walked out after him as fast as she could.

"I didn't mean to do that Inuyasha!! He texted me and I said his name! That's all. Believe me!" she called after him.

Inuyasha turned around with rage in his amber eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK? SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT... IM OVER THERE KISSIN YOU AND YOU TEXTING KOUGA BOUT SHIT..AND YOU SAY HIS FUCKING NAME!!!! BITCH YOU A LIE! I HAD YOUR PHONE!" he yelled up in her face.

Kagome let the tears fall.

"He was still in my mind. I'm really sorry. Yash. Baby." She tried to hug him as tight as she could... only to get pushed back.

"Whatever man... I love you man.. but you got too much shit goin on.. call me when you get it together." he said and was about to walk out the door but Kagome said something else..

"What about the baby??"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't give a fuck bout that baby. I got another baby on the way." Then he turned around only to meet a fist.

Kagome gasped and screamed.

Souta punched Inuyasha in the face repeatedly and Inuyasha let himself get hit.

He felt like a dog.

Everything he said was a lie.

But after a while.. Inuyasha got tired of getting his ass kicked.

So he fought back.

Souta noticed and pulled out his 380.

He put it to Inuyasha's head.

"What muthafxcka??! You gone talk to my baby sister like that?? Fuck nawl yo days is over my nigga."

Kagome screamed again and Sango ran downstairs.

"What the fuck is going on!?" She gasped and ran to Souta who was about to blow Inuyasha's brains out.

She slowly got the gun from him.

Souta struggled but he knew better than to do that.

Sango then looked back and Inuyasha and Souta told him everything that he had witnessed.

Sango looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

She brought her hand back and punched him in the gut one good time. She then kneed him.

"Try having some more kids muthafxcka i'll chop your fuckin dick off!" she yelled in his ear.

Kagome just cried in the corner.

Rin was missing everything.

"Kagome my only baby momma shit!" inuyasha said lowly.

Sango rolled her eyes and laughed, "I know that. You still on my dick chopping list."

Inuyasha just nodded.

Then he fainted.

* * *

**_That's all I have.._**

**_More later =]_**


	23. Back Together

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of rain pouring, and to the sound of 3 voices

"How long has he been out?" the first voice spoke.

"I don't know, Souta did knock the shit out of him so probably a couple of hours." he heard a second voice say.

"Where are the girls and the boys? They're gonna miss dinner!" the third voice said, sounding worried.

So he was here, wherever he was, half conscious and all voice number three could think about was people being late for dinner.

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes to look voice number three in the eyes...

Once his vision cleared up, he saw the beautiful faces of Mom, Momma, and Mommy staring in his face.

"Oh! How good! You're awake!" Mommy said.

Inuyasha blinked... and blinked again... And that's when everything that happened came rushing back to him, giving him a headache."W-where's

Kagome?" he strained out.

Momma smiled slightly.

"I think she's gone out with Sango to the mall, Rin went with them also... But there's someone here that would like to speak with you."

Then, the door opened to reveal the person who had knocked him unconscious, Souta Higurashi.

Souta walked in and sat down at one of the chairs in the room, which Inuyasha has recognized to be the guest room at Kagome's house, and cleared his throat.

The 3 mothers all laughed, and then they cleared the room, to make dinner, or whatever it is mothers do.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound in the room being the clock on the wall.

Souta spoke first.

"Uh... Sorry about knocking you unconscious"

Inuyasha blinked and then spoke, "It's cool.. I probably would have done the same thing."

Souta smiled slightly, then he spoke again, "You really love my sister don't you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I do.."

Souta nodded his head also."Treat her right."

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm trying.. But, with her and all these secrets, I'm not sure what I'm suppose to believe with Kagome."

Souta stayed still for a moment.. Just looking at the state Inuyasha was in.

"Look, I'm Kagome's brother, and as much as I don't want to admit it, my baby sister has grown a lot over the years, way too fast if you ask me, but, still.. Theres something in her eyes that disappears when she's with you.. It's almost like you take away all her fear and hurt by just being in the same room as her."

Inuyasha listened to what Souta said. Sure, Kagome and her family had been through a lot, but he really couldn't be the cure to all of Kagome's pain...

Could he?

"My sister is a strong girl, & with her being pregnant and all that stuff.. I just don't think it's right for her to be stressed right now, and you being her mate, should make sure she's not."

Inuyasha felt his anger flare for a moment, "I'm trying my best, I just don't see why she feels the need to hide everything from me, like why would she be texting Kouga behind my back? No disrespect or anything but you guys baby her too much! She needs to learn responsibility for her actions!"

Souta fought the smile that was coming across his face, "She does... Or do you? As for babying her, someone has to do it, because the world doesn't give a damn about us... That's why family is here, to give some sort of release just to be yourself, you should know that... Half breed." and with that, Souta turned and walked out the door.

Inuyasha decided that would be the perfect time to get up, he walked down stairs to see Mom, Momma, and Mommy cooking dinner. He saw Souta help Momma get a pot down that was too far up for her to reach, and he saw Kohaku laughing at some joke Mom had told. He thought to himself, 'Souta's right.. They're all each other has.' Inuyasha's thoughts made him even more sure that what he had to do was the right thing.

He left without a word...

'Its time to pay my father a visit.'

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his bed with his hands in his head.

'I'm so stupid.' he thought to himself, 'No matter how much a try, I just can't find another like her... Like my Rin.'

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door.

The person walked in and he saw that it was his human step mother. She was actually the only human that he ever cared for, other than Rin, and she saw him as her own son.. Yep, Mama Izzy saw nothing but a persons heart.

"What's the matter sweetie? You usually don't miss dinner."

It was true.. Sesshomaru was a fat ass, and the only person who knew that was his human step mother.

"I just wasn't hungry." he was lying.. He was starving, but he couldn't bring himself to eat knowing that his Rin was out somewhere, hurt, because of him.

Izayoi smiled. "What'd you do this time?" she asked.

Sesshomaru hid the amusement on his face, 'she knows everything!' he thought.

Sesshomaru looked Izayoi in the eyes before breaking down.

"I JUST WANT MY BABY BACK!"

Izayoi held in her laughter. "Ohhh, it's okay, tell mama what happened."

Sesshomaru sniffed. "I messed up mama... I messed up BIG." he sobbed some more.

Izayoi tried even harder not to laugh, the great Sesshomaru, crying his eyes out to his mother.

Classic.

"What happened sweetie?"

Sesshomaru controlled himself and then spoke, "I cheated on Rin... With her cousin! I didn't know it was her cousin, I had a few drinks, and I was trying to convince myself...well, I was trying to convince myself that...I-" he was cut off by his mother speaking. "That you didn't love a human girl?" she spoke knowingly. Sesshomaru nodded slowly, then started crying again, while leaning his head into his mothers chest. "I messed up... She hates me... But I need her! What do I do mama?! What do I do?" he cried.

Izayoi was inwardly laughing her ass off, but on the outside she looked as loving as ever. "I think it's time for me to tell you about the time you father was in a similar situation as yourself..."

Sesshomaru listened intently, as if what his mother was about to tell him would fix his world...

Which it would...

But still.

* * *

Kagome looked around the maternity section of Forever 21, finding a cute top that matched her cute earrings.

"Rin look at these, aren't they nice?" she heard Sango ask Rin, only for Rin to shrug and give a small, "I guess."

Kagome sighed. At first, Rin was taking her and Sesshomaru's break up okay, now, she's a mess.

Kagome turned around and looked at Rin, her pregnancy hormones kicking in.

"If you're going to be all sad and depressed while I'm shopping for pregnant lady clothes then I suggest you be all sad and depressed somewhere else!" and with that, Kagome waddled away to the shoes section, leaving a depressed Rin and a irritated Sango.

'Why am I always stuck in the middle?!' Sango thought.

Kagome was in the middle of looking at some nice flats when silver hair caught her attention. She kept her face toward the shoes, but looked at the owner of the silver hair out the corner of her eye. Thinking it was Inuyasha coming to apologize for being an ass, she smiled triumphantly and turned completely around to accept her apology, only to meet the sad..sad...did I say sad? Face of Sesshomaru.

Kagome blinked a couple of times before asking, "What the hell Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru, looking like a love sick puppy (haha) spoke, his voice full of hurt, "Where's Rin?"

Kagome pointed to where Rin was now debating on whether not to get the blue shirt or the red one.

The look on Sesshomaru's face was priceless as he looked at Rin.. He looked like a dog who had just found their owner after 2 years.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome, "Thank you so much." and then turned to walk away, but not before rubbing Kagome's stomach and saying, "My nephew is gonna be strong and manly, just like his uncle." then he walked off.

Kagome stood there looking clueless as to what was going on. "What... The... Hell."

Rin was looking through a rack of clothes when she began to hear the sound of a guitar playing in the store. She turned around and her breath caught her throat. There was Sesshomaru, sitting on the table where they kept the underwear, playing a guitar.

Rin looked around nervously and saw the crowd that was forming.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing?!" she asked.

"That's the same thing I asked!" Kagome popped up out of no where and said.

Sango was recording everything, because she thought it was downright hilarious.

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes and spoke, "I messed up... Big time... I love you Rin. and won't nothing change that..." and then, Sesshomaru Takahashi began to sing... Very... Very.. Very off key.

Sesshomaru attempted to sing "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars.

But, thankfully, Rin stopped him during the second verse.

"Sesshomaru stop it!" Rin screamed.

Sesshomaru, and the crowd were all surprised by Rin's sudden outburst.

Rin continued to speak with tears in her eyes.

"So you think you singing some crappy song to me in the middle of the mall will convince me to take you back after what you did?! You hurt me Sesshomaru and I will NEVER forget that!"

Rin turned to walk away, but was stopped by a clawed hand on her wrist.

"Rin.. Please let me explain." Sesshomaru pleaded.

He couldn't lose her... He just couldn't.

"Rin, I was scared okay, I was terrified of the thought that someone could be so imperfect, yet so flawless and love me.. You're too good for me Rin, and I tried to convince myself that you were just another girl, but I couldn't. I love you Rin and only you. I want to be with you only, I need you baby and I'm sorry for hurting you, I was just shocked that you could love me, despite my past."

Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw no lies. She then looked to the crowd and then Kagome and Sango who were looking just as nervous as she was.

Rin then took a deep breath and spoke into Sesshomaru's ear..

"But what about my past, could you love me knowing all the scars I have in my heart?"

Rin, turning to walk away said, "I'm not as flawless as you think I am Sessh."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. 'Its now or never' he thought.

He began to sing a part of the song he heard her singing that night they spied on them.

"She use to be... She use to be the sweetest girl ever."

Rin stopped moving as if she was frozen.

She slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes.

"I told you already Rin, I know you're not perfect. That's why it amazes me that you're so flawless."

Rin couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she ran into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Don't you ever do that again." Rin cried.

"Never baby." Sesshomaru said while breathing in her scent.

Well, at least 2 of the characters are happy.


	24. Visit To My Father

**The rest of the story will be kind of rushed. I just remembered the story and decided to finish it after all these years. **

**Sorry for the rush.**

**It will only be about 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**Thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Dad.." Inuyasha spoke, he was actually very nervous about seeing his father after all this time.

You see, Inuyasha's father, worked with the CIA.

Inuyasha's dad, Inutashio gave his son his attention from his work.

"I need a favor", Inuyasha spoke.

"Go on", the great dog demon said.

"I'm sure you're aware of the war that's been going on in the Caribbean for a while now right?" Inuyasha said. He really hoped he could get through to him.

Inutashio nodded his head and then went in a drawer on his desk, looking for something.

Taking this as a opportunity to finish his story, Inuyasha continued.

"Well you see, my mate-" he was cut off my his fathers voice.

"You have a mate?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes sir, she's actually pregnant now."

Inutashio began to smile.

"Well I'll have to meet this young lady!"

Inuyasha nodded again, really wanting to finish his story.

"Yes you will father but for now could we please focus on the matter at hand?"

Inutashio regained composure, "Yes son."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and continued, "My mate and her family are immigrants from the island of Barbados, and while her and her two sisters have gained freedom, their cousin, Kikyo, whose mother was killed by a tripping over a bomb when Kikyo was just a baby, has yet to become free. They were a couple of thousand dollars away from reaching the full amount, $100,000. About 2 months ago, Kikyo was forcefully taken from her home back to the refugee camp in Barbados. My mate, Kagome, and her family are devastated and it's not good for the pup. So father, I ask if you could please, call some people, pull some strings and see if we can get Kikyo back." Inuyasha finished, hoping his father would understand.

Inutashio, finally finding what he was looking for, pulled a file out from a folder and opened it, placing it on the desk.

Inuyasha was astonished.

"You mean these girls?" Inutashio asked.

On his fathers desk was pictures and information about Kagome, Sango, Rin, Mom, Momma, Mommy, and even Kikyo.

There was even information about that man Mommy that had shot back in Puerto Rico.

There was also pictures of Kohaku and Souta, being in gangs, and involved in other criminal activity.

Inutashio spoke, "you see son, before you walked in, I was just about to go and send a team to go arrest these 2 young men, Souta and Kohaku, and their "Mother" Miranda Higurashi, for the murder of Rick Malaviatez. But now that you're here... I guess everything works for a reason. You see, it pained my heart to see such beautiful women go down for such vicious crimes." Inutashio then walked over to the fire place in his office and placed the files in one by one.

"When you speak to your mate's family, tell them they are welcome, and that they no longer have to hide in fear, my team and I are going to give them new legal documents so that it would seem as if they all were born in America. Tell Kohaku and Souta that their records have been cleared, making them seem as if they never committed a crime before. And Kikyo should be home before tomorrow night." Inutashio finished burning the files and then sat at his desk.

"Anything else son?" he asked casually.

Inuyasha shook his head dumbly.

"No-n-no sir."

Inutashio smiled slightly, "Good."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Thank you Father." then turned to leave.

He was stopped by his fathers voice saying, "And Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha turned around to face his father.

Inutashio smirked.

"I still want to see my Daughter in law... In person that is."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

Inutashio smiled as Inuyasha left. "He does have my smile."

* * *

Kagome was sitting by the pool, tired of watching Sesshomaru and Rin flirting and Sango and Miroku watching scary movies, Sango acting like she was scared so that she could snuggle closer to Miroku.

Kagome snorted. "Stupid love."

"Surely it's the hormones talking."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing with a bouquet of Red roses, smiling at her.

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Surely."

Inuyasha laughed and sat down next to Kagome, handing her the flowers. "I'm sorry baby."

Kagome smiled. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head to the side, "Yeaaahhh, you are."

Kagome laughed. Her pup was happy to hear his daddy's voice.

"I'm sorry baby," Kagome said, "Kouga was texting me asking about the baby, and Ayame had his phone texting me from it too. Honestly, we were talking about the new Teen Wolf episode when Kouga butted in the conversation talking about why talk about Teen Wolf on TV when he is a Teen Wolf in real life. I thought that was funny...and it was stuck in my head...and you know pregnancy makes you have ADHD," Inuyasha laughed and silenced Kagome with a kiss.

They parted and Inuyasha spoke, "Baby, I know. I already talked to Kouga about it. That's why I'm sorry.. I should have trusted you.. It's my job to make you happy and I just made you upset, when you need me the most," Inuyasha rubbed her belly, feeling the baby move, "So I'm sorry... Will you ever forgive me?"

Kagome laughed, "I'll always forgive you Yash.. Just don't fuck up too bad."

Inuyasha laughed and kissed Kagome, "I love you so much."

She felt something move in her stomach.

Thinking it was just butterflies from Inuyasha's words Kagome smiled and said, "I love you too baaa- OH SHIT!"

Inuyasha paused for a moment, looking at Kagome strangely.

"Was it something I said?" he asked.

Kagome, now pale, said, "No! It's the baby!"

Inuyasha paled also, "What's wrong?!"

Kagome let out a loud moan from the pain and said, "I think the baby's coming!"

Inuyasha then proceeded to pass out.

Kagome then began to freak out.

"REALLY INUYASHA?! REALLY?!"


End file.
